En nuestro camino
by Ilitia
Summary: la calma antes de la tormenta, el destino ligado a 4 personas, hakkai luchando por mantener la calma bajo ese momento tan esperado para el y gojyo.- MPREG - LEMON - YAOI -
1. Causa y efecto

Como una inauguración, así me siento con este primer fic de Saiyuki, en verdad que me atreví a subirlo solo por dos razones, la primera es que hice un oneshot que termino siendo este fic je je je, y la segunda fue la inspiración y fuerzas que me dio el ver otro trabajo Mpreg de este genial anime, espero les agrade y es mi primer trabajo de Saiyuki así que sepan perdonarme, como siempre se debe poner en claro Saiyuki no me pertenece, no pretendo poseerlo y mucho menos pero tengo derecho a darles un mundo de inimaginables historias sórdidas y variadas.

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Causa y efecto.**_

Oscuro, frio y convenientemente solitario, en medio de un espeso bosque que no dejaba que los débiles rayos de una luna llena llegaran al suelo, entre muchos árboles, ruidos de animales y una brisa malévola que mecía las copas de los arboles causando sonidos extraños, entre todo ese escenario había dos extraños llenos de deseos reprimidos, sensaciones inequívocas de que era el momento perfecto y el lugar perfecto para entregarse a la locura, sin duda alguna lo era para uno de ellos, estaba al límite de lo posible, con su cuerpo deseoso de sentir el calor del otro, de recorrer su piel como si se tratase de un libro siendo leído, sus manos deslizándose por aquella cintura delgada y tentadora, arrancándole un beso voraz, su lengua traviesa recorriendo a plenitud su interior, saboreando, degustando y dándose un banquete digno de un rey hasta que la falta de oxigeno les hizo detenerse en sus actos.

_No… no tan brusco._ – susurro a su compañero que seguía lamiendo la comisura de aquellos labios tentadores. –

_Debemos aprovechar el momento, casi nunca podemos hacer esto._ – deslizo su mano derecha por todo el pecho de su amante. –

_Lo sé, yo también te deseo pero es peligroso. _

Inclino un poco su cuerpo fuera del árbol donde se ocultaban para lograr ver como a unos metros de ellos había una improvisada fogata aun encendida y en el suelo junto a aquel cálido fuego también estaban los cuerpos de dos personas durmiendo.

_El mono no va a despertar a menos que le llames a comer y Sanzo cayó como mosca después de beber._ – sonrió complacido al recordar su plan de emborrachar al monje que era el único estorbo entre ellos esa noche. –

_No puedo creer que Sanzo se dejo engatusar por tu plan._ – sonrió con duda. –

_Tiene el ego más grande del universo, solo hay que tocarle la tecla correcta y listo._ – volvió a su labor de deslizar sus manos por la ropa del castaño. – _pero ya no hablemos de ellos, quiero lo mío._

_Pervertido._ – ladeo la cabeza dejando que el medio demonio comenzara a desatar los botones de su camisa verde, sintiendo como aquellas manos le recorrían placenteramente por encima y ahora por debajo de la ropa, tocándole con demencia y necesidad reprimida después de varios meses sin hacer nada. –

Sus incursiones amorosas eran así, sin tiempos establecidos, sin modalidades o reglas ya que las pocas veces que tenían estas oportunidades se entregaban con locura desmedida hasta que el tiempo les volviera a permitir un pequeño espacio de privacidad. Sus vidas no eran las más normales con demonios pisándoles los talones todos los días, recorriendo un camino que parecía interminable rumbo al oeste, sin saber a qué atenerse y sobreviviendo unas veces y luchando otras, entre tanto tiempo juntos aprendieron a diferenciar el cariño, la amistad y el compañerismo del amor pasional, poco a poco esa llama que se encendió el día que se conocieron fue volviéndose un incendio de magnitudes insospechadas, sus tratos, sus juegos, sus peleas, todo les llevo a esa verdad irrefutable llamada amor, y como les costó aceptarlo.

En especial para Gojyo que se auto nombraba el mas macho de todo el mundo, sus incontables incursiones en las camas de las féminas, sus flirteos y su descarado régimen amoroso solo era un tapadero para profundas heridas del pasado, su manera de llevar un vacio en el alma que causo el maltrato de una mujer, la que le destrozo su infancia y a la que trataba de complacer en sobre medida, tanto esmero por poner en un pedestal al género femenino le hizo desviar el camino hacia la vida sexual libertina con un trasfondo de solo complacer sus pecados, expiando su corazón dolido donde no entraba si quiera un rayo de cariño para alguna de las incontables amantes que pasaron por sus manos.

Debía admitir que el vivir con un ser como Hakkai le cambio un poco el panorama, era un ser muy diferente a cualquier otro, descubrió que entre una apacible sonrisa se ocultaba una persona tan llena de miedos como él, pero sus temores era diferentes, no distaban de lo amoroso en cierto punto pero si eran dos extremos de una misma moneda, un amor perdido y un amor no correspondido, ambos sentimientos entremezclados, una sensación de acompañamiento se instalo en el corazón de ambos, aprendieron a sobrellevar su amistad con un cierto dejo de más que amigos, se conocían muy bien, hasta demasiado bien para el gusto de Gojyo en algunas ocasiones.

_La abstinencia no es buena para mí._ – susurro con descaro al oído del castaño. –

_Admito que te has portado mejor que nunca._ – rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo. –

_Te necesito._ – en un solo movimiento ya había bajado los pantalones de su amante. – _se mío otra vez._

_Estas hablando de mas._ – acallo las palabras de Gojyo con su boca, sus labios se juntaron en un beso desesperado, nuevamente juntos, sintiéndose uno en ese inmenso espacio. –

Con mucha suavidad deslizo sus manos por toda aquella piel expuesta, sintiendo el pecho, estomago y caderas de Hakkai, era un placer inmenso el que le dejara tocarle de esa manera, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y una gama de pequeños gemidos empezaban a brotar de sus labios, susurros descarados que eran arrancados de su boca gracias a que las habilidosas manos del medio demonio empezaron a tocar su naciente excitación, suavemente de arriba abajo, en un vaivén delirante mientras sus respiraciones se entrelazaban por la cercanía de sus rostros.

_No hagas ruido._ – le mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad mientras le regañaba por subir el tono de sus gemidos. –

_Solo… sigue. –_ escondió su rostro entre el hombro de Gojyo, aquellas sensaciones eran el paraíso, no podía detener lo que su cuerpo hacia por puro instinto. –

Mientras su mano derecha le acariciaba movió su otra extremidad por toda la espalda del castaño, su mano desliándose en un recorrido delicioso que acabo donde la espalda pierde su nombre, con mas descaro apretó aquellos muslos como si fueran frutas maduras, tocando y moviendo sus dedos hasta abrirse paso entre sus muslos llegando al lugar deseado para cumplir su cometido. Con un fuerte gemido de Hakkai ahogado en su hombro confirmo que estaba donde debía, acelerando sus caricias mientras sentía como las caderas del mismo empezaban a balancearse al ritmo que le impartía, entre caricias se sintió llegar al clímax, aquellos dedos tocando en lo profundo de su ser, llegando a los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo de un manera que jamás imagino. Sus piernas temblaron gracias a los espasmos de un venidero orgasmo, un cosquilleo divino en su bajo vientre, calor y deseo desatado en un solo acto, con fuerza termino mordiendo el hombro de Gojyo para no dejar ir un solo sonido de su boca, estaba en la cumbre del placer mismo sintiéndose llegar entre las manos del medio demonio.

_Esa valió por los meses que no pudimos hacer nada._ – sonrió descarado a un sonrojado y sudoroso Hakkai. –

_¿Te lastime?_ – recordó haberle clavado los dientes en el hombro. –

Fue pervertidamente divino que me morideras. – le sonrió como solo él podía mientras tomaba nuevamente las caderas de Hakkai entre sus manos. _– quiero seguir, aun falto yo._

_¿Qué esperas?._ – deslizo su lengua en son provocador por la mejilla del pelirrojo. –

_Eres todo lo que deseaba en esta vida._ – con mucha facilidad alzo el cuerpo del castaño lo suficiente para ubicar sus muslos en el sitio correcto. –

Sabía que era verdad lo que le decía con tanta pasión mientras comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo, dolorosamente al principio pero nunca lo suficiente para lastimarle, jamás pudo entender como un hombre tan básico en superficie podía darle tanta delicadeza y cariño en sus encuentros, no podía entenderle pero sin embargo era un verdadero alivio que fuera así, se sentía realmente bien entregarse a él, sentirle dentro suyo, su cálido ser rodeándole en todo sentido, sus manos aferradas a su cuello mientras que sus piernas se enroscaron en la cintura de Gojyo para darse mejor apoyo a lo que hacían, aquellas embestidas empezaron a ser cada vez mas rápidas y profundas, sintiendo como llegaban al punto exacto donde la pasión no tiene retorno, sus bocas se unieron nuevamente en un ferviente beso lleno de lujuria, sus lenguas entrelazadas solo podían tocar a placer, sus jadeos y gemidos apagados fueron como música para sus oídos. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre le brindara la satisfacción que no logro en años con muchas mujeres?, no podía darle explicación pero si podía sentir que su corazón estallaba de felicidad con cada beso, cada caricia y cada contacto que le brindaba Hakkai, era su elixir sanador, el ser que curaba su herido corazón con cariño desmedido, entre esos pensamientos pudo sentir que su cuerpo llegaba al límite de las emociones, embistiendo con más fuerza dejo que su cuerpo liberara aquel compendio de sensaciones reprimidas por meses, era la pequeña muerte en vida, con unas ultimas y jadeantes estocadas derramo su semilla en el interior de su amante, sus cuerpos quedaron letárgicos por unos segundos, respirando acelerados y sudorosos.

_Me sentí morir._ – susurro con suavidad sobre el cuello de Hakkai. _– no sé cómo logras que me vuelva loco._

_Es amor._ – acaricio con sus manos la roja cabellera de su amante. –

_Es un sentimiento que empiezo a entender gracias a ti._ – le dio un casto beso en los labios. –

_¡!_ – un grito retumbo en medio de aquel bosque, ambos hombres quedaron petrificados al ver al dueño de aquel lastimero sonido. –

_¿Go..go…goku?._ – Hakkai estaba totalmente pálido viendo al pobre chico que permanecía como piedra mirándolos a uno pocos metros de ellos. –

……………. – Gojyo solo pudo bajar la mirada con rabia, su encuentro perfecto fue arruinado por el mono. –

_¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE?._ – la voz de un medio adormilado Sanzo resonó en el bosque, se despertó con pistola en mano gracias al grito de Goku. –

_Ha…ha…ha…_ - Goku hacia más señas que fiscal de transito mientras veía hacia donde estaba la pareja. –

_¡No.. no digas nada!._ – Gojyo le devolvía las señas moviendo sus manos, estaba desesperado porque el chico le entendiera que debía callarse la boca. –

_Baka._ – Sanzo miro algo extrañado las expresiones del chico. – ¿qué haces allí parado a estas horas?

_Yo…. Pues….._– estaba entre responderle a Sanzo y entender las indescifrables cosas que le intentaban decir Gojyo y Hakkai con sus manos ocultos tras el árbol. – _me dieron ganas de hacer pis…_

_Duérmete._ – se hecho de cabeza sobre su improvisada cama sin más interés en Goku. –

Y el pobre Goku en verdad solo se levanto gracias al segundo llamado de la naturaleza más fuerte que el hambre, entre dormido y despierto se había movido cerca del árbol donde estaba la pareja en su encuentro sexual, desabrocho sus pantalones muy inocente y cuando iba a liberar su pobre vejiga vio que algo se movía entre las sombras, al agudizar la vista por creer que era algún demonio fastidioso que iba a atacarlos descubrió a cierto dúo en plena faena de movimientos extraños, gemidos y contorciones exageradas. El asunto quedo hasta allí esa noche, Hakkai muy avergonzado trato de remendar el asunto hablando con Goku pero este no parecía con ánimos de escuchar que "era" lo que en verdad hacían ellos dos allí escondidos pero sospechaba que no era nada sano ni bueno, por su parte Gojyo le juro por lo más sagrado que si le decía algo a Sanzo el se encargaría de que su boca no volvería a probar alimento solido por el resto de su vida.

Y en verdad Goku olvido el altercado muy pronto, su mente no puede guardar muchos datos y menos si te están amenazando con dejarte comiendo con una pajilla para lo que te quede de vida, entre todo esos anécdotas el grupo continuo su viaje como siempre, la acostumbrada tanda de demonios queriendo cazarlos, un poco de desorden, salvando vidas por aquí y por allá y siempre con desagrado del monje, unos disparos y gritos, nada fuera de lo normal hasta 2 meses después cuando el grupo estaba bajo un sol inclemente, conduciendo por el paraje mas desértico que podrían imaginarse que existiera en la faz de la tierra, el cuarteto estaba silencioso, ahorrando sus energías para el próximo pueblo que no estaba muy lejos según la fiel información que siempre manejaba el conductor Hakkai.

_¡TENGO SED!_ – Goku grito lastimero mientras se tiraba prácticamente en el suelo del jeep. –

_Al menos no es hambre._ – sentencio Gojyo con pesadez, no tenia ánimos de buscarle lio al mono. –

_¡TAMBIEN HAMBRE!_ – un sonido de gruñidos se hizo presente en medio del silencioso paraje desértico. –

_Mono tonto tu estomago es demasiado escandaloso._ – el pelirrojo se burlo con descaro mientras pinchaba el estomago del chico. –

_Ese ruido no fue mío._ – se defendió indignado por la acotación. –

_¡Cómo no va a ser tuyo si eres el tragaldabas del grupo!_

_¡NO FUE MIO! _– comenzó a jalar los dos mechones de cabellos rojos que sobresalían en la cabeza del medio demonio. –

_¡SUELTAME… ESE ERA TU ESTOMAGO! _

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear por quien tenía la razón pero entre el calor y el fastidio, el más iracundo pasajero del vehículo decidió poner fin a la discusión de una manera racional y directa.

_¡AL QUE VUELVA A AHABLAR LO MATO!. _– Sanzo alzo su pistola y apunto al dúo que seguía sujeto de las ropas discutiendo. –

_Gggrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuu…………….. _– aquel sonido se repitió con más fuerza que antes. –

_NO ES MI ESTOMAGO!. _– grito feliz Goku al notar que todos miraban hacia el verdadero culpable. –

_Eh…. Creo que tengo hambre. _– Hakkai sonrió con nerviosismo mientras seguía conduciendo. –

Unas horas después el grupo se encontraba al fin en uno de los incontables pueblos que se encontraban en su viaje, con soberana emoción Goku fue el primero en bajar del vehículo para entrar a la posada coreando que comería hasta hacer reventar con su peso la silla donde se sentaría, no muy lejos el monje rubio le seguía dentro para calmar los ánimos de un alborotado Goku, ya era más que costumbre el ponerle frenos y siempre seria así, Gojyo espero a que ambos se fueran para poder hablar con Hakkai, estaba seguro que su amante "clandestino" estaba un tanto extraño desde hacía unos días.

_Hakkai. –_ le miro con seriedad mientras el susodicho acariciaba a Hakuryu que se poso sobre su hombro ya en su forma original. –

_¿Dime Gojyo?. _– emprendió la caminata rumbo a la posada. –

_No sé como preguntarte esto_. – llevo sus manos atrás de su cabeza en pose pensativa. –_ ¿te sientes bien?_

_¿Bien en qué sentido? – _siguió distraído con el dragoncito blanco. –

_Has estado comiendo más de lo normal, pensé que eran ideas mías, pero me preocupa que estés enfermo y por eso tratas de comer más para curarte._

_Eso es una tontería Gojyo, estoy bien._ – sonrió como siempre hacia, no sentía para nada que el comer un poco mas fuera algo de que angustiarse. –

_Pero…_ - trato de pasar su mano por sobre el hombro del castaño pero Hakuryu se enfureció dándole una buena mordida en la mano. – _AAAAAAAHHH!! ¡ME MORDIO!_

_¡HAKURYU ESO NO SE HACE!._ – Hakkai le reprendió con asombro, aquel animalito nunca se había portado así con ninguno del grupo. –

_¿Porque me mordiste?._ – se miro la marca de colmillos en su mano. –

_Kiiiuuuuuuu…._ – aleteo siseando mientras su cola pasaba a enrollarse mas en el cuello de su dueño como si le quisiera proteger. –

_Parece celoso._ – mascullo entre dientes el pelirrojo. –

_No son celos, Hakuryu no es así. – _miro al dragón con suma seriedad._ – ¿estás hambriento también?_

_Kiu. – _lamio la nariz de Hakkai en señal de cariño. –

_Extorsionador. _– Gojyo rodo la mirada con fastidio. –

_El solo me cuida, verdad Hakuryu. _

_Kiuuuuuuuuu!!!. _– asintió con su cabecita muy emocionado. -

Otra cosa extraña que estaba notando Gojyo en ese día, primero fue el apetito de Hakkai, su nueva y extraña costumbre de no comer nada que le huela a ajo, también estaba lo de que Hakuryu se había vuelto sobre protector de su dueño, no dejaba que ni el mismo Goku se acercara mucho a Hakkai, parecía desmedido por cuidarle y ni hablar de cómo lograba espantar a todos del castaño. Después de una buena comida pronto cada uno se fue a dormir, tendrían que continuar su viaje a la mañana siguiente, pero aun Gojyo sentía ganas de charlar con su compañero así que rompiendo con la regla de no visitarse en medio de la noche se escabullo de su habitación rumbo a la de Hakkai, sin hacer mucho ruido giro la perilla de la puerta confirmando que el susodicho no había pasado candado, una ligera sonrisa se apodero de sus labios, esta noche no solo conversaría con Hakkai, quizás tendrían un poco de "acción". Como si fuera un ladrón entro silencioso y cerro nuevamente la puerta, miro a todos lados notando que la "mascota" de Hakkai no estuviese por allí para volver a morderlo, comprobado aquello noto como había un bulto en la cama bien arropado hasta la cabeza y dándole la espalda.

_Vine a conversar contigo, quiero estar seguro que todo está bien._ – sin medirse en hacer ruido, se paro cerca de la cama. –

No obtuvo respuesta, un silencio sepulcral fue lo único que recibió así que supuso que el pobre castaño estaba agotado del viaje y la comida, con ternura paso a sentarse en la cama junto a él y poso sus manos por todo el contorno de las caderas, deslizándolas suavemente mientras le decía algunas cosas en susurros.

_Vamos Hakkai despierta, me arriesgue mucho al venir aquí para estar contigo, estoy deseoso de que hagamos algo divertido esta noche._ – paso su mano por lo que supuso era el trasero del mencionado. –

_Quita tus manos de mi trasero ahora mismo. _

……….. – Gojyo se puso azul al escuchar aquella voz fría y cortante, de un segundo a otro su cabeza estaba siendo apuntada por la fría y despiadada pistola desterradora de Sanzo. –

_Y Hakkai cambio de habitación conmigo…_ - una sonrisa malévola se apodero del rubio. –

_**Continuara….**_

En verdad que me siento muy feliz de culminar este prime capitulo!, espero les agradara y sientan curiosidad de saber que pasa ahora, porque los cambios en Hakkai… (Que mas que obvios) un Hakuryu con ¿celos o sobreprotección?, muchas dudas y muchas respuestas más adelante y ya todos sospechan de la aventurita que tienen Hakkai y Gojyo pero eso se discutirá después.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Uno en un millón.**_

_**¡URASAIIIII!**_

Aquella mesa repleta de alimentos parecía sacada de un deseo reprimido de Goku, sin duda alguna todo olía exquisito, la comida caliente y lista para ser devorada por los comensales, todos estaban listos para la carrera contra reloj, en situaciones así siempre Gojyo y Goku terminaban a los golpes por el ultimo bocado, y no fue diferente en esta ocasión, en poco rato la mesa quedo prácticamente vacía a excepción de un rollito primavera que estaba solito sobre un plato, el mono y la kappa pervertida cruzaron miradas desafiantes ante la presa, ese rollito debía terminar en el estomago de alguno de los dos.

_Es mío._ – siseo malicioso el pelirrojo mientras arremangaba su chaqueta para mejor maniobrabilidad con los palillos. –

_Yo lo vi primero._ – Goku hizo sonar sus palitos en son provocador. –

_¡ES MIOOOOOOOOO!! _

Ambos se lazaron contra el pobre rollito primavera, la lucha sin cuartel era demoniaca hasta que de entre el tumulto una llamarada de fuego enorme cubrió al dueto en un segundo dejándolos carbonizados, estupefactos y confundidos.

_Gracias Hakuryu._ – Hakkai toma muy feliz el último rollito con sus palillos y se lo come de un solo bocado. –


	2. Uno en un millon

Como una inauguración, así me siento con este primer fic de Saiyuki, en verdad que me atreví a subirlo solo por dos razones, la primera es que hice un oneshot que termino siendo este fic je je je, y la segunda fue la inspiración y fuerzas que me dio el ver otro trabajo Mpreg de este genial anime, espero les agrade y es mi primer trabajo de Saiyuki así que sepan perdonarme, como siempre se debe poner en claro Saiyuki no me pertenece, no pretendo poseerlo y mucho menos pero tengo derecho a darles un mundo de inimaginables historias sórdidas y variadas.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Uno en un millón**_

Sin duda alguna era lo más estúpido que pudo hacer en su vida, como no distinguió el cuerpo de su adorado Hakkai con el del monje apestoso, se maldecía mentalmente como si estuviese rezando un mantra, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en las preguntas que le haría Sanzo, en las burlas o si quiera en las insospechadas consecuencias de sus actos en esa oscura habitación, en que mala hora Hakkai decidió por extrañas razones cambiar de habitación!.

_Lárgate._ – bajo su pistola después de satisfacerse aterrando al pobre pelirrojo. –

_¿Solo… solo me dices que me largue?._ – su boca se curvo en son incrédulo, esa era la reacción que menos imagino ver en el rubio. –

_Tienes suerte de que no te abriera un agujero en esa cabeza llena de porquerías… lárgate antes de que me arrepienta de ello._ – se hecho en la cama como si nada. –

_Pe..peper... pero y…_

_Ve a preguntarle a tu novia porque cambio de habitación. _

_¡NO LO LLAMES ASI!_ – su rostro se puso totalmente rojo por la vergüenza. –

_¡DIJE LARGO!_ – volvió a alzar la pistola apuntando hacia cierta parte sagrada para un hombre como Gojyo. –

_Ok… ok…. Ya me voy._ – mascullo entre dientes al tiempo que salía de aquella habitación. –

Resultado, Sanzo sabe de su relación con Hakkai, pero en verdad lo que menos temía era ese trato frio y desinteresado del monje, algo debía traer como consecuencia, no le insulto y muncho menos le recrimino el que dos de sus "guardaespaldas" estuviesen en un amorío en medio del viaje, quizás era solo que Sanzo lo sospechaba, o que estaba muy perturbado para meter las narices más aun en ese sórdido secreto, pero lo que si no iba a dejar escapar Gojyo era el saber porque Hakkai cambio de habitación repentinamente. En pocos minutos estaba en la habitación correcta, con mas precaución que antes se atrevió a abrir poquito a poco la puerta, en un segundo noto como evidentemente el castaño estaba ocupándola, con una mirada algo extrañada termino de entrar y cerro tras él, el lugar no tenía prácticamente ninguna diferencia con la otra habitación excepto porque esta constaba con un baño privado, aun pensando el porqué del cambio Gojyo camino hacia la cama y vio a Hakuryu durmiendo extrañamente encima de Hakkai, para ser precisos estaba vuelto un ovillo sobre el estomago de este, primera vez que veía al dragón hacer eso ya que siempre dormía al lado de Hakkai o en alguna cama improvisada que su dueño le hacía con alguna manta.

_Te envido…_ - susurro algo decaído el pelirrojo al ver la ubicación preferencial del animalito, hasta tenia mas contacto físico con Hakkai que él. –

_Kiu_?. – en un segundo el dragón levanto la cabecita y observo al invitado inesperado. –

_Quiero hablar con el así que no te entrometas_. – intento moverse hacia la cama pero el dragón solo estiro el cuello dispuesto a lanzarle otra mordida. –

_Hakuryu_?. – el dormido castaño sintió como el animal se revolvía sobre su vientre despertándolo. –

_Soy yo_. – Gojyo permaneció en su sitio esperando que Hakkai moviera al dragón celopata. –

_¿Qué sucedió_?. – cargo entre sus brazos al animalito para poder sentarse. –

_Me preocupo que cambiaras de habitación, que paso_?. – decidió avanzar al ver que ya Hakuryu estaba en brazos de Hakkai. –

_Fue por fuerzas mayores a mi voluntad_. – sonrió como siempre. –

_¿Cómo es eso_?. – logro sentarse en la cama junto a su amante. –

_No quiero preocupar a nadie Gojyo, no es nada importante_. – desvió la mirada algo decaído. –

_Como no me voy a preocupar, si sucede algo debemos saberlo, ¿no somos un equipo_? – cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. – _¿qué pasa?._

_No me he sentido bien desde hace unos días_.

_¡SABIA QUE ESTABAS ENFERMO_!. – señalo con su dedo el rostro de Hakkai. –_ perdón… es algo serio y yo jugando._

_Así eres tú_.

_¿Pero que sientes_?. – volvió a centrarse en las palabras de su amante. –

_Me siento más cansado de lo normal y tengo algunos problemas para que la comida se quede en su sitio. _– miro hacia la puerta del baño. _– por eso cambie de habitación con Sanzo, necesito el baño. _

_Como no vas a vomitar si comes más de lo que imaginaba, en algún momento vas a superar a Goku. _– acaricio la espalda de Hakkai para animarlo. –

_¡Kiiuuuuuuuuu!. _– el dragón se altero al ver que su dueño estaba siendo tocado. –

_Calma Hakuryu, Gojyo no me va a hacer nada. _– trato de apaciguar al animal._ – no entiendo que le pasa._

_Dicen que los animales perciben mejor algunas cosas que uno…_ - se llevo la mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa. –

_¿Piensa que me vas a lastimar?._ – Hakkai sonrió algo divertido por la acotación. –

_No, solo que tú dices estar enfermo, quizás Hakuryu lo sabe muy bien y por eso te cuida. _

_Tienes razón._ – bajo la mirada hacia su mascota. – _¿solo quieres cuidarme Hakuryu?_

_Kiu._ – se restregó contra el vientre del castaño mientras seguía emitiendo soniditos placenteros, como afirmando las palabras de su dueño. –

_Cuando lleguemos a un pueblo más grande veras a un médico y listo._ – Gojyo se levanto de la cama muy seguro de sus palabras. –

_Pero…_ - pensó en lo que acarrearía el que su "enfermedad" detuviese el viaje.-

_El monje apestoso sabe lo nuestro_. – afirmo con la cabeza muy serio. –

_Sanzo… sabe que tu y yo…_

_Si no lo sabía pues esta noche se entero y si lo sospechaba lo confirmo, je je je. _

_Gojyo. _– comenzó a sonreír como solo él hacia ante situaciones estresantes y que le molestaban. _– eres un idiota. _

_Si, lo sé, pero tu salud sobrepasa un viaje o hasta la misma pistola de Sanzo, apenas encontremos un medico te harás ver. _

_No es para tanto, seguro se me pasara el malestar para cuando lleguemos al siguiente pueblo, esta a 3 días de viaje, ya revise la ruta._

_Si no te mejoras en ese tiempo, prométeme que te harás ver por un médico. – _se agacho para besar los labios de Hakkai. –

_Prometido. _– respondió al beso con ternura. –

Las cosas deben continuar y este viaje también, como comento Hakkai el siguiente pueblo en su ruta al oeste estaba a tres días de viaje y esa misma mañana partieron nuevamente, lo sucedido la noche anterior en la habitación con Sanzo no pareció cambiar la actitud de este ante la pareja, seguía igual de serio, seco y odioso, solo fumaba muy tranquilo su cigarrillo mientras Hakkai conducía por un paraje que poco a poco dejaba de ser desértico y pasaba a unas colinas con mas vegetación y algunas elevaciones montañosas, la ruta no cambiaba y hasta después de día y medio de viaje todo parecía aburrido, no había pasado nada nuevo, ni un incidente con demonios o alguna cosa fuera de lo normal, demasiada quietud para un grupo tan activo.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_ - Goku contaba en susurros mientras veía como pasaban ante su vista algunos árboles. – _cinco…_

_¡Podrías dejar de contar!._ – Gojyo le empuja con el pie para que haga silencio. –

_Estoy aburrido kappa pervertida._ – gruño ofendido. – _y perdí la cuenta de los arboles por tu culpa._

_Ni puedes contar más de cinco mono tonto._ – se burlo en son malicioso mientras encendía un cigarrillo para fumar. –

_Si puedo. _

Ambos comenzaron a discutir como siempre pero entre sus peleas y que Sanzo les lanzara un abanicazo a cada uno no notaron como la velocidad del jeep disminuía hasta que ya no se movió mas, en un segundo el conductor del vehículo bajo corriendo del mismo hasta perderse en medio de unos matorrales.

_¿Qué le paso a Hakkai?_ – Goku pregunto asombrado al ver como desapareció de sus vistas en un segundo. –

_No lo sé._ – Gojyo miro curioso hacia la dirección que tomo el castaño. –

El silencio sepulcral de ese bosque solo fue interrumpido por las desagradables ancadas de Hakkai, estaba devolviendo hasta el alma, había seguido con aquellas nauseas pero ahora le atacaban al conducir, era un asco que subía por la boca de su estomago imposible de detener, solo pudo dejar que su cuerpo se deshiciera de lo que le molestaba para retomar su viaje, luego de vomitar se quedo recostado de un árbol para recuperarse de aquel hecho, su cuerpo sudaba frio mientras que sus piernas flaqueaban por unos instantes como queriendo fallarles, no podía caminar así, necesitaba calmarse más para poder ir con el grupo, nunca imagino que sus malestares empeorarían en vez de mejorar.

_Gojyo tiene razón, debo ver un medico._ – se seco el sudor de su frente mientras respiraba hondo para evitar que las nauseas regresaran. –

_Je je je… miren lo que tenemos por aquí._ – una voz rasposa resonó de entre los matorrales. –

_Demonios._ – susurro nada sorprendido el castaño mientras tomaba una pose defensiva. –

_Uno solo…_ - repentinamente un grupo de más de 10 demonios salieron del espeso bosque rodeando a Hakkai. –

_Podríamos secuestrarlo para que los demás vengan en su rescate_. – uno de los seres camino al frente del grupo. –

_No creo que sea buena idea amigos_. – Hakkai no cambiaba su pose serena e inquebrantable. –

_Como no va a ser buena idea si solo eres uno y nosotros somos más…_ - dio un salto dispuesto a sujetar a Hakkai del cuello. -

Con la frialdad que se le caracteriza, el castaño espero a tenerlo cerca para lanzarle un ataque a quema ropa, se sentía mejor así que no tendría dificultades en deshacerse el solo de esa decena de demonios latosos, preparado para atacar alzo sus manos pero su ki fue menor de lo que esperaba, aquella esfera amarillenta no superaba el tamaño de una bola de beisbol así que la potencia de su ataque hizo menor daño de lo esperado, el demonio que la recibió solo sintió como su piel era prácticamente quemada en el pecho y mas nada, de allí no paso la mortalidad de un ataque que era fulminante para el que lo recibía.

_¿Solo tienes eso?._ – sonrió malicioso aquel ser mientras tocaba su pecho para confirmar los daños. – _Pensábamos que el grupo de Sanzo era más fuerte ja ja ja…_..

El demonio no pudo terminar de reír cuando ya su cabeza estaba siendo cortada prácticamente a la mitad por una hoz en forma de media luna, el cuerpo cayó precipitosamente al suelo a los pies de un cansado Hakkai, en un segundo aquel lugar se volvió un campo de batalla, Goku saltando a diestra y siniestra blandiendo su Nyoibou y golpeando demonios, Gojyo se había parado delante de Hakkai para protegerle de los ataques, noto de inmediato la dificultades que tenia este para usar su Ki, mientras, Sanzo solo fumaba muy cómodo al tiempo que disparaba una que otra bala para culminar aquel infructuoso asalto.

_¿No hay más?._ – Goku miro por todos lados haciendo puchero, quería algo de acción después de un viaje aburrido a muerte. –

_¿Qué sucedió Hakkai?._ – Gojyo el hablo preocupado al ver el claro agotamiento de su compañero. –

_No lo sé, no pude usar casi nada de mis energías… me sentí como si me las hubiesen robado._ – miro sus manos preocupado. –

_Casi te matan._ – sentencio Sanzo desde su esquina. –

_Lo sé._ – miro algo perturbado al monje. –

_¿Te sientes mal Hakkai? _– Goku se le acerco con su carita totalmente preocupada. –

_Estaré bien. _– camino unos pasos para salir del bosque pero su cuerpo le fallo haciendo que sus pisadas se sintieran cada vez más pesadas, su vista se nublo a tal punto que perdió el sentido de lo que sucedía volviéndose todo negro entre susurros lejanos que gritaban su nombre. –

Un olor, un asqueroso olor que se adentraba por su nariz hasta el punto de sentir como llegaba a perforar sus fosas nasales, era nauseabundo, asqueroso y por más que no quisiera necesitaba alejarse de él de inmediato, con esa sensación asquerosa logro despertar de su inesperado letargo, cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos noto que estaba oscuro, solo veía como un manto de estrellas estaba sobre su cabeza, una brisa fría se coló entre sus mantas haciendo que se acurrucara más aun, todavía confundido giro la mirada hacia donde el sonio le llamo, lo primero que vio fue a su inseparable Hakuryu echado sobre su vientre, no le asombro para nada encontrarlo en su nuevo lugar para dormir, después de ello logro observar como Sanzo tenía un lio armado quien sabe porque razón pero entre sus gritos y balazos pudo ver como salpicaba algún liquido asqueroso y color violáceo hasta su puesto, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo levantarse de su improvisada cama y correr en medio del grupo para descargar sus nuevas nauseas en la matica más cercana.

_¿Hakkai?_ – el trió lo vio pasar como bólido delante de ellos. –

_¡Se levanto con energías!_ – Goku sonrió feliz pero su alegría paso a asco con el sonido de las ancadas que daba el castaño a unos pasos de ellos. –

_Hasta el olor de tu comida asqueo a Hakkai_ – Sanzo volvió a recriminarle al cocinero en turno de esa noche con un tazón lleno de algún caldo color violeta en sus manos. –

_¡Hice lo que pude ya que Hakkai no estaba en condiciones de cocinar_! – Gojyo se defendió ante las acusaciones con olla en mano y una cuchara grande llena de aquel menjurgue asesino de paladares. –

_¡QUIERO MÁS!_ – Goku alzo su tazón muy ansioso de repetir aquella comida. –

_¡BAKA!_ – el monje le hecho de mala gana su ración de sopa en el tazón del pequeño. – _envenénate con gusto. _

_Podrían bajar la voz. – _Hakkai al fin regresaba donde el grupo sobando su frente gracias a un nuevo síntoma, un horrendo dolor de cabeza. –

_¿te sientes mejor?. _– Gojyo le pregunto preocupado, aquel susto que les dio con el desmayo no fue agradable de ver. –

_Si alejas esa cosa unos 5 kilómetros de mi nariz estaré mejor. _– miro con soberana rabia aquella olla llena de "sopa". –

_Sanzo…_ - Goku se le acerco al monje lo suficiente para que le escuchara solo a él. _– ¿no crees que Hakkai se paro gruñón?_

_Come tu sopa_. – sentencio fríamente sin atender mucho en las acotaciones del mono, nada mas pensaba en lo serio de la "enfermedad" que podría tener el castaño, era el único que conducía con decencia y de paso cocinaba, sin duda alguna no le convenía un Hakkai enfermo. –

Sin hablar más el "enfermo" le quito la olla a Gojyo y arrojo lejos el contenido de la misma con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, paso siguiente se paseo rumbo a las cosas que siempre empacaba para la preparación de sus comidas, saco algunas cosas y paso a cocinar algo decente de comer, después de ello nadie se atrevió a protestar, al contrario, Hakkai hacia más de lo que podía con el cansancio que le aquejaba, su cuerpo se sentía raro sin duda alguna, por más que vomitara seguía con hambre y las molestias leves en su vientre se comenzaban a volver incómodos calambres, pero sin embargo no dijo nada, mantuvo su problema para el solo hasta que llegaran al siguiente pueblo que era realmente grande y más prospero que el anterior en que estuvieron.

El resto del viaje fue un poco más lento, los síntomas del castaño se acentuaban al conducir, una especie de malestar general que lo hacía vomitar cada dos por tres, en esa situación hasta Gojyo se vio obligado a suplantarlo por el último tramo de viaje, el pobre Hakkai se la paso recostado en la parte trasera del jeep tratando de soportar hasta que la aparición en el horizonte del siguiente pueblo le resulto más emocionante que en todo ese viaje.

_¡COMIDA!..._ – Goku prácticamente salto del vehículo rumbo a la primera posada que vio. –

_Buscare donde alojarnos…_ - Sanzo también bajo del vehículo con destino a la posada. –

_¿Quieres ayuda_? – Gojyo noto como el castaño hacia un esfuerzo monumental por salir del jeep. –

_No estoy tan grave_. – suspiro hondo y descendió suavemente permitiendo que Hakuryu tomara su forma original. –

_Quieres que te acompañe al médico, podemos buscar uno ahora mismo_.

_Iré yo solo, no tienes que preocuparte tanto Gojyo, solo es un malestar, nada más_. – sonrió amablemente y se alejo del pelirrojo por una de las calles, buscaría un doctor preguntando en algún lugar. –

No quería preocupar a Gojyo, ya era suficiente con todo el lio que había armado hace dos días en ese bosque y que desde ese momento estuviese prácticamente siendo cuidado por el grupo, excepto Sanzo claro, ese no cuidaría por nadie a menos que sea Goku y a duras penas, con aquel pensamiento siguió caminando hasta la plaza central de pueblo, había bastante bulla, niños corriendo de aquí para allá, mujeres con sus cestas repletas de comida, sin duda alguna este lugar no había sido blanco fácil de los demonios, su acceso era complicado con los valles desérticos que le limitaban a tres días de camino pero mientras caminaba su mente se centro en los niños que corrían, eran realmente tiernos, ese pensamiento invadió la mente del castaño con asombro, nunca fue muy detallista para apreciar a un infante, le caían bien pero de allí a verlos con añoranza era muy extraño.

_Joven._ – una voz femenina le interrumpió al acercarse por detrás de Hakkai. –

_¿Dígame?_ – se giro con una afable sonrisa que se borro de su rostro apenas miro a la desconocida. –

_Tiempo sin vernos._ – sonrió con seguridad mientras su rostro estaba casi totalmente oculto entre con una especie de velo color rojo oscuro. –

_Tu…_ - Hakkai quedo sin habla, era lo que menos pensaban encontrar en ese pueblo. –

La tarde comenzó a caer y tres de los integrantes del grupo permanecían en las afueras de la posada, Gojyo y Sanzo solo se dedicaban a fumar muy tranquilos, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos mientras que Goku se las había ingeniado para divertirse trepando un árbol que estaba cerca de la posada, brincaba de rama en rama mirando los pequeños retoños de las flores hasta que la voz de Gojyo interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba llamo su atención.

_Hakkai ha tardado mucho en regresar._ – susurro aun con el cigarrillo entre sus labios. –

……… - Sanzo solo respondió dejando ir una larga bocanada de humo. –

_¿Sabías lo nuestro?_ – cambio de pregunta, en verdad le carcomía la curiosidad sobre ello. –

_No._ – sentencio secamente. –

_En serio, ¿no lo sospechaste ni un poquito_?- miro fijamente al monje, esa respuesta negativa no se la creía. –

_Puedes cerrar la boca. _– renovó su entretenida labor de fumar. –

_No creas que estamos "juntos" desde que nos conociste, esto sucedió hace ya uno meses después de empezar el viaje, antes solo nos veíamos como amigos…_

_Si me hablas una vez mas de tus intimidades con Hakkai te volare el &%& para que no tengas que contarme_. – alzo la pistola hasta posarla sobre la nariz de Gojyo. –

_No te ofendas, el que tú no tengas vida intima no es motivo de quitarme la mía._

_No necesito de esas cochinadas. _– alejo la pistola del pelirrojo. –

_Todo hombre necesita su "escapadita_". – sonrió con morbo. –

_Kappa pervertido... eres un Kappa pervertido. _– Goku aun meneándose en las ramas comenzó a burlarse de él. –

_¡Los niños no deben oír estas conversaciones! _– trato de agarrar al chico que colgaba de cabeza cerca suyo. –

_¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!_

_¡LO PARECES!_

_¡KAPPA PERVERTIDO! _– coreo mas ofendido aun por los gritos de Gojyo. –

Y otra vez se enfrascaron en sus discusiones banales llenas de insultos y tonterías, aquel escándalo tenia sin cuidado al monje, se había quedado pensativo por las últimas palabras sobre las necesidades de un "hombre", sin duda alguna el lo era y últimamente sus hormonas estaban llamándolo a cometer pecado con cierto personaje de carácter infantil, no era la primera vez que aquella carnal tentación le recorría la mente pero siempre supo evadirla con agilidad y mucha fuerza de voluntad, sin embargo, el viaje y las cercanías corporales estaban haciendo estragos con sus sentimientos así como les sucedió a Gojyo y a Hakkai.

_¡ALLI VIENE HAKKAI!_ – Goku grito todo emocionado al notar como una figura se acercaba a la posada con paso rápido. –

_¡Estás diciendo eso para que no suba a matarte!_ – el pelirrojo no le prestó la mas mínima atención y siguió tratando de pescar al chico. –

_Gojyo._ – la voz firme y suave de Hakkai resonó en aquel lugar sin duda alguna. –

_Volviste._ – sonrió emocionado al mirar a su amante que venía lleno de bolsas con comida. – _¿conseguiste al médico?_

El castaño no respondió a aquella pregunta, solo se limito a preguntarle a Gojyo cuál era su habitación, esta vez ambo compartirían una, ya para que tapar el sol con un dedo, su secreto ya no era tan secreto pero la revelación de esa noche si sería algo monumental y de consecuencias insospechadas. Gojyo siguió a su amante hasta la habitación, mientras miraba como Hakkai dejaba las incontables compras sobre una mesa de madera, seguía preguntando sobre su visita al médico, que le había pasado y porque tardo tanto en regresar.

_Compre manzanas, muchas manzanas._ – camino de un lado a otro de la pequeña habitación obviando las preguntas de Gojyo. –

_Si, ya vi que compraste como para alimentar un ejército pero quiero saber si fuiste al médico._ – ahora si estaba preocupándose por la rara actitud de Hakkai. –

_Debo comer mejor, no pensé que esto seria así pero solo pude pensar en manzanas… se me antojaron al verlas de regreso aquí y estaban en oferta así que decidí comprar todas las que pude y…_

_¿Hakkai qué pasa? _– tomo de los hombros con fuerza al mencionado. –_ porque estas como nervioso, tú no eres así._

_Estoy embarazado. – _soltó de una aquellas palabras. –

_Era mejor que siguieras con tu broma de las manzanas_. – libero los hombros del castaño mientras su cara de preocupación pasaba a una soberana mueca de incredulidad total. –

_No miento Gojyo, todo lo que me sucede es por eso. _– se cruzo de brazos muy meditativo. –

_A ver… déjame entender, esta es la broma más extraña, excéntrica y rara que jamás me hayan hecho. _– sentencio muy incrédulo. –

_Iba rumbo a preguntar donde vivía el médico del pueblo cuando tropecé con alguien, ese alguien era la mismísima Kanzeon Bosatsu._

_¿La diosa de la misericordia_?- por un segundo decidió escuchar atentamente a las palabras de Hakkai. –

_Así es, me encaro repentinamente en la plaza, quede petrificado al verla ya que no esperaba que esa divinidad anduviese por estos parajes, pensé que buscaba a Sanzo pero cuando me felicito por mi condición me quede paralizado_…

_¿La diosa de la misericordia bajo exclusivamente de su cómodo lugar en los cielos para felicitarte?_ – aquella broma empezaba a caerle mal. –

_No exactamente, solo vino a advertirme sobre mi estado, sintió lastima por mi… palabras textuales de ella. _

_Que chiste más malo Hakkai, en verdad que no puedo creer lo que me dices, si quieres asustarme debiste inventar algo mas… _

Estuvo tentado a irse de la habitación, ya la broma pasaba sus límites pero algo lo hizo no hacerlo, delante de el noto un Hakkai muy diferente al sonriente que siempre tenía comentarios soeces para toda ocasión, esta vez había un Hakkai frágil con el rostro bañado en lagrimas, esa expresión en sus ojos, esa sensación de paloma herida que tenia no eran mentira, era como aquel chico que encontró moribundo en medio del bosque, con unos ojos que suplicaban, su alma expuesta como un libro para él, todas las palabras que dijo antes resonaron en su cabeza como un tambor, una tras otra recorriendo su mente en tan rápida carrera que no podía procesar todo como quería, su boca se entumeció mientras que solo pudo dar algunos pasos torpes hasta poder estrechar entre sus brazos a Hakkai, no sabía que mas decirle, no tenia palabras pero si centenares de dudas y preguntas revoloteando su cabeza como fastidiosas moscas, sin duda algunas le hubiese gustado más que todo hubiese sido una broma con manzanas.

_**Continuara…**_

Al fin lo termine!, que pesado se me puso esto, desde el lunes quería escribirlo porque mi musa Ilitia andaba de buenas y quería trabajar ( la muy haragana a veces se niega a cooperar conmigo ) pero esta vez estaba de buenas pero no tenía el tiempo para sentarme y entre una cosa y otra pues me llego el viernes, espero sepan esperarme porque subo semanalmente eso es seguro y sabrán mas detalles sobre ese encuentro que tuvo Hakkai con la diosa de la misericordia, muchas cositas interesantes y más de nuestras parejitas lindas.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un pasajero de más.**_

_**¡URASAI!**_

_¡Muero de hambre Hakkai!, ¿Que preparaste?_ – Goku le mira angustiado con el estomago gruñendo como bestia salvaje. –

_¡PASTEL DE MANZANAS!_. – alza un enorme pastel recién sacado del horno y con un exquisito olor. –

_¿Manzanas?. _– el chico miro el pastel con duda. –

En una esquina del lugar Sanzo y Gojyo miraban la escena muy atentos a lo que sucediera.

_No podrá… _- Gojyo le susurra a Sanzo con suma seriedad. –

_Cállate._

_Pero monje apestoso no vez que es de manzanas!. _– subió el tono de voz ofendido. –

_¿ese mono estúpido se lo comerá?_- Sanzo le miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía leyendo su periodo en la mesa. -

_No se lo comerá… ya hemos estado comiendo malditas manzanas por más de un mes. _

_Lo va a rechazar_. – lo labios de Sanzo se curvaron con satisfacción ganadora. –

_¡QUE RICO TE QUEDO HAKKAI!_ – aquel grito de Goku tiro por tierra las últimas esperanzas de Gojyo y Sanzo. –

_Qué bueno que te guste Goku, pensé en regalar las manzanas pero continuare haciéndolas_. – Hakkai sonrió paternal mientras miraba las incontables cajas de manzanas agolpadas tras él. -


	3. Un pasajero de mas

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Un pasajero de más.**_

Lo veía y no podía creerlo, lo escuchaba y no podía entenderlo, lo sentía y no podía explicarlo, que mas lógica podía buscarle a las claras y concisas palabras de Hakkai, era realmente increíble y hasta cierto punto emocionante que dos seres como ellos pudieses crear vida, una vida que comenzaba a revolucionar sus existencias en modos que ni imaginaron, aun perplejos ambos se sentaron en la cama silenciosos por un largo rato, Hakkai con la mirada perdida y sus manos cruzadas sobre su vientre y Gojyo fumando como si nada su tercer cigarrillo en ese tiempo.

_¿Qué haremos?_ – el pelirrojo se atrevió a abrir la boca después de culminar su vicio. –

_Cumplir con la voluntad del destino, los dioses, la suerte o como sea que quieras llamarle. _

_¿La mujer esa no te explico nada más?_ – necesitaba razones, lógicas que deshicieran su incredulidad o removieran las inseguridades. –

_Solo me hablo de algo referente a las mezclas de humanos y demonios, que mi caso era extraño pero no el único ya que por ser dos seres "especiales", seguro nuestra unión daría algo más que solo ratos de placer._ – sonrió algo incomodo al recordar aquellas palabras de la diosa. –

_Entonces…_ - miro más curioso aun a Hakkai. – _cómo pudiste quedar en estado, tan genial no puedo ser como para volver fértil a un hombre. ¿o sí?_

_No puedo explicar eso, pero tengo una teoría que puede ayudarme a entender que mi cuerpo cambio más de lo que imaginaba cuando me convertí en demonio_.

_Yo te veo igual a cualquier otro_. – rezongo aun con la duda en su mente. –

_Al final, está aquí…_ - poso la palma de su mano sobre un punto en especifico bajo su ombligo, podía percibir una minúscula acumulación de energía, era experto en curar con ella así que sabia muy bien que esa sensación solo significaba vida. –

_Seremos papás_. – se le cayó de la boca la última pieza del cigarrillo que fumaba. – _Hakkai, ¡seremos papás!_

_Je je je parece que al fin lo comprendiste. _– sonrió con sinceridad, era una cosa sumamente extraña lo que sentía, una liga de miedo con felicidad y duda, tantos sentimientos que podían llenar su alma de un instante a otro. –

_¡Sanzo! _– dio un respingo levantándose de la cama. –

_¿Qué sucede con él? _

_Y todavía lo preguntas Hakkai, ese monje apestoso va a matarme por embarazarte, me despellejara vivo por interrumpir su misión con un bebe. – _se llevo las manos a la cabeza en son nervioso. –

_no te hará nada malo, podría molestarse un poco pero nada más. _– respiro hondo y se puso de pie abrazando la cintura de Gojyo. – _piensa positivo._

_Positivo… como demonios pienso positivo si ahora tenemos un pasajero de más allí. – _señalo con su dedo el vientre de Hakkai. –_ y no te ofendas bebe pero no estabas metido en el paquete de viaje. _

_Que gracioso. _– murmuro entre dientes el castaño. – _duerme afuera. _

_¿Que dije de malo? _– miro impávido como Hakkai le empujaba fuera de la habitación sin saber porque motivo. –

_Buenas noches Gojyo. _– un golpe certero y la puerta dio de lleno contra la nariz del mencionado. –

_¡HAKKAI!, ¡ABREME LA PUERTA!, ¡QUIERO SABER PORQUE DIABLOS ME BOTAS!.. ¿QUÉ TE DIJE DE MALO? _

Las cosas podían ser muy confusas para él, de un segundo a otro su amante le saco de la habitación, en verdad no sabía que había salido mal en esa conversación, solo se quejo de Sanzo y del pasajero de mas que venía en camino, no era para que el castaño se enojara al punto de botarlo, aun rabiando dio algunos golpes más a la puerta y amenazo a Hakkai con no volver a hablarle si no lo dejaba entrar, su rabieta era enorme hasta que le interrumpieron.

_¡MALDITA SEA VETE A DORMIR BAJO UN ARBOL! _– Un Sanzo cabreado por el escándalo salió de su habitación y le comenzó a disparar para que se largara a otro lado con su berrinche, no le interesaba el porque los "enamorados" tuvieron una pelea y tampoco era de su incumbencia averiguarlo, solo deseaba dormir en paz esa noche. –

Resultado, Gojyo acabo en el bar de la posada, se la paso jugando cartas y bebiendo para pasar el rato hasta la mañana siguiente que el grupo estaba otra vez reunido, en la mesa había una tensa atmosfera, nada acostumbrada en el grupo ya que Gojyo estaba amanecido, con resaca y tratando de ignorar a Hakkai, por su parte este tenía cara descompuesta gracias a los malestares matinales que aun le aquejaban, por otro lado Sanzo tenía unas hermosas ojeras ya que se paso la noche desvelado pensando en el porqué de la pelea de sus "sirvientes" y también en cierto chico que le despertaba los instintos.

_¡DESAYUNO_!- Goku era el único que parecía inmune a la mala vibra que rodeaba la mesa donde estaban todos, sin pena alguna comenzó a comer como bestia hasta que noto que ninguno se hablaba. _– ¿qué sucede?_

_Nada. – _Sanzo espeto con rabia y tomando un pedazo de pan de la mesa. –

_Hakkai… algo raro esta... _– no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando ya el castaño estaba de pie rumbo al baño, solo de ver como Gojyo desayunaba le entraron unas horrendas nauseas. –

_Mono idiota no pasa nada. _– al fin el pelirrojo respondió decaído, sin duda alguna no debió pelear con Hakkai la noche anterior. –

_Todos parecen estar enojados por algo y siento que me dejaron por fuera esta vez. – _hablo como niño chiquito. –_ ¡no es justo! _

_Cállate la boca y come. _– el monje le aventó directo a la boca aquel trozo de pan que agarro. –

_¡Cot… cot cot!.. _– trago a duras penas aquel pan. –_ ¡casi… me ahogas Sanzo!_

_Sanzo, debemos hablar algo muy serio._ – la noche que paso Gojyo le sirvió no solo para beber y jugar, también medito mucho sobre el venidero bebe y como debía afrontarlo en grupo. –

_No estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus intimidades, ya te lo dije ayer. _

_No es eso… o bueno si, pero es más que una intimidad, es algo que afecta al grupo entero y al mismo viaje que hacemos. _

_Que, ¿quieren mi permiso para casarlos e irse de luna de miel?. _– mascullo descarado. –

_¡EL KAPPA PERVERTIDO SE QUIERE CASAR! _– grito todo emocionado Goku. –

_¡Bakasaru!. _– golpe directo del abanico de Sanzo a la pobre cabeza del mono. –

_¡NO ME PEGUES!_

Las bromas pesadas y agrias de Sanzo no ayudaban en nada a confesar que de alguna manera extraordinaria había embarazado a Hakkai, estaba con la valentía al 100 por ciento y sus recapacitaciones de anoche solo le hicieron entender el porqué Hakkai se molesto, el solo se quejaba y no veía ni un punto bueno de ese bebe, era su hijo, su sangre y era algo vivo y con existencia desde el mismo instante en que lo concibieron, ya no quería discutir mas, solo deseaba decir la noticia para contentar a Hakkai y de paso advertir a Sanzo de lo que se avecinaba en unos 7 meses.

_Sanzo…_ - jugaba con sus palillos mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para dar la noticia. – _que dirías si… bueno, si… un día te encuentras un perro y lo adoptas…_

_No sucederá ni en un millón de años._ – miro indiferente al medio demonio. –

_Solo es una suposición… _

_¿Supo qué?_ – Goku interrumpió la parábola de Gojyo con mucha curiosidad. – _¿podemos adoptar un perrito?_

_Solo quiero decir que si lo adoptas y después te das cuenta que ese perro no era perro si no perra y que tendrá cachorros, ¿te desharías del perro por ello?_

_¿Qué estúpida pregunta es esa? _– arqueo una ceja con notable asombro. –

_Solo responde, ¿qué harías con el perro y los cachorros?_

_Lo dejaría a mitad del camino… _

_¡Qué malo eres Sanzo!... los cachorritos se quedaran sin techo. – _Goku mascullaba con melancolía. –

_Entonces deberías dejarnos a Hakkai y a mí en este pueblo. _– respondió con notable seriedad mientras encendía un cigarrillo. –

_¡Recogieron una maldita perra preñada y quieren quedársela!_ – su análisis no estaba descabellado ya que no había mas lógicas posibles a las palabras de Gojyo. –

_Gojyo quiero verla, Llévame a verla si…_ - sus ojitos brillaban de solo imaginarse jugando con unos tiernos perritos. –

_¡NO HAY PERRA!, LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE…_ - bajo la voz de un segundo a otro cuando miro como Hakkai regresaba a la mesa. –

_¿De qué hablan_? – pregunto curioso al notar que Gojyo dejo de gritar cuando llego. –

_¿Hakkai encontraron a una perra que tendrá perritos_? – el pequeño pregunto muy ilusionado. –

_¿Una perra_? – en un segundo sintió como algo no muy sano se acumulaba en su interior, eran unas enormes ganas de asesinar a alguien. _– ¿Gojyo, tu me estas comparando con una perra?_

_No quise ponerlo así pero ellos como que no comprenden la interpretación de mi pregunta_. – bajo la cabeza resignado. – _dilo tu por favor Hakkai, yo no puedo con ellos._

_¿Qué tiene que ver Hakkai con una perra preñada?_

_¡QUE NO EXISTE LA PERRA!, LO QUE QUIERO DECIR MONJE APESTOSO ES QUE HAKKAI VA A TENER UN BEBE!, ¡UN BEBE MIO Y DE EL!_ – grito a los cuatro vientos liberándose de aquella impotencia que sentía por explicar las cosas como eran. –

_¿Nani_?- ahora si se podía ver que Sanzo podía asombrarse a niveles insospechados, su cara era un poema a la incredulidad, sin duda alguna un final de fotografía. –

Si antes el clima en la mesa era pesado ahora parecía el de un funeral, Hakkai y Gojyo esperaban con angustia a que el monje abriera la boca y dictaminara su opinión, por otro lado estaba Goku con su dedito índice en su mentón pensando quien sabe que cosas sobre las palabras de Gojyo. Esos tensos minutos fueron eternos hasta que el rubio levanto su mano con encendedor en ella para darle fuego a un nuevo cigarrillo, y todo lo hizo sin si quiera mirar a la pareja frente a él.

_Los quiero lejos de mí de hoy en adelante._ – una pequeña bocanada de humo salió de sus labios con aquella frase. _– no seguirán en el viaje._

_No podemos._ – sentencio Hakkai con amabilidad. – _la diosa de la misericordia hablo conmigo ayer._

_¿Esa vieja que hacia aquí?_ – una rabia visceral se le subió por el estomago al escuchar nombrarla. –

_Quería darme por enterado de mi situación, fue ella quien me lo dijo y también te dejo un consejo, que debías seguir el viaje con nosotros cuatro así tengamos este "percance"._

_¿Acaso quiere sentenciarnos a muerte?, si no puedes valerte por ti mismo, ese mocoso te roba la energía, eres solo un estorbo para el grupo. _

_¡OYEME, NO LE HABLES ASI A HAKKAI!_ – Gojyo se interpuso ante los comentarios del monje. –

_Digo la verdad, si no les gusta me vale… solo sé que seremos blanco fácil de los demonios cuando sepan que uno de nosotros no puede pelear. _

_Gojyo._ – Hakkai le empujo suavemente con una mano haciéndole retroceder para el sentarse en la mesa frente a Sanzo – _confiaste en mi cuando intercediste por mis asesinatos, seguiste confiando en mi cuando te encomendaron esta misión de ir al oeste y aun sigues confiando en mi con cada día que pasa, pero ahora por el simple hecho de llevar una vida dentro mío soy alguien que será solo un estorbo, ¿alguien en que no se podrá confiar más?, creo que te equivocas Sanzo, soy tan fuerte como ustedes y puedo afrontar este destino que me impuso la vida, no me molesta en lo absoluto que este bebe me robe la energía, la necesita para crecer y más aun siendo hijo de dos demonios, así que yo seguiré con la misión gustete o no te guste, sabré como cuidarme y también confió en que Gojyo me cubrirá las espaldas las veces que sean necesarias por este bebe._

…….. – el monje solo dio otra bocanada de humo como respuesta, estaba meditativo y tenía que admitir que en el que tenía más confianza era en Hakkai, resultaba el más equilibrado e inteligente, Gojyo solo era músculos y rapidez, Goku era fuerza y estomago pero en Hakkai podía ver no la fuerza pero si la astucia, el sigilo y la inteligencia, algo que necesitaba sin duda alguna en su viaje, sin Hakkai las cosas no serian fáciles y con él en ese estado tampoco lo serian pero poniendo en una balanza todo junto, la decisión es fácil de tomar. – _hagan lo que quieran._

Cerro la conversación poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida de la posada, su mente estaba todavía procesando lo ocurrido, era lógico que la maldita diosa de la misericordia tuviese las manos metidas en eso, algo muy dentro de él le sonaba a "juego de los dioses" o que era lo mismo, usar a los pobres estúpidos de la tierra para satisfacer sus curiosidades bizarras o en el caso de la Kanzeon Bosatsu, tener un rato mas de entretenimiento, sea como fuera, ese niño ya estaba en camino y el no era quien para decirle a Hakkai o a Gojyo que hacer con él. Era una locura, solo pudo pensar en ello así, aunque entre todos los del grupo Hakkai parecía el candidato perfecto para ello, siempre era ordenado, metódico, inteligente, paciente y con un cierto aire maternal, al menos el mocoso tendría algo parecido a una madre.

_Eso fue un si Hakkai._ – Gojyo le acaricio los hombros con suavidad, estaba más aliviado de que Sanzo supiera la verdad antes de que el tiempo o algún accidente lo revelara. –

_Sabía que diría eso, solo está impresionado por la noticia._ – sonrió tiernamente. – _entonces oficialmente tenemos un nuevo integrante en el grupo de Sanzo._

_Mi hijo no será un lacayo para el monje egocéntrico…_

_Oigan._ – la vocecita de Goku hizo que la pareja dejara su conversación. –

_Olvidamos al mono…_ - susurro el pelirrojo con preocupación a su amante. –

_Déjamelo a mí._ – se levanto de su silla para acercarse al chico. _– ¿quieres que te explique como sucedió?_

_No. _– su cara era de una seguridad total ante su negativa. -

_¿No?_

_Ya sé de donde vienen los bebes… _- extendió una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –

_¿Seguro_? – la pareja pregunto aun confundidos. –

_Sanzo me lo explico hace algún tiempo_.

_¿Genjo Sanzo dando explicaciones sobre cómo se hacen los bebes_? – Gojyo estaba que se partía de la risa, eso tendría que haberlo visto en primera fila. –

_¿Entonces que querías decirnos Goku?_. – Hakkai le miro con serenidad. –

_¿Eres una chica?_

_JAJAJAJAJAJA_! – si el medio demonio quería reír con lo de Sanzo, pues ahora si estaba dándole a la mandíbula con ganas, esa pregunta de Goku no la vio venir. –

_Eh…. Goku soy un hombre, como tú o como el resto._ – una gotita de sudor empezó a resbalar por su frente, hubiese preferido explicar lo de los bebes. –

_¿Y entonces como puedes tener un bebe?_

_Hakkai te veo luego, me voy a preguntarle a Sanzo como se hacen los bebes. _– entre risas Gojyo se escabullo de aquel interrogatorio. -

El pobre de Hakkai quedo con la titánica labor de dar una explicación de cómo podía pasar eso a un ser como Goku, en parte seria como contarle un cuento a un crio de 5 años, nada difícil o técnico pero después de la charla el pobre de Goku quedo mas confundido que entendido en la materia así que el castaño decidió matar el tema con la simple frase "veras como todo cambiara en mi". Y así era, todo empezaba a cambiar en el, en su entorno y en el destine que tiene trazados los dioses para los simples mortales.

Con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción una deidad caminaba de un lado a otro por la orilla del lago repleto de lirios acuáticos, observando con curiosidad como su recado e información llegaba a oídos de su querido sobrino Kozen, a sus espaldas no muy lejos de ella estaba un hombre barbudo en pose solemne con respeto, pero su cara dejaba mucho que desear, siempre las obras de su diosa salían de su imaginación e iban mas lejos de lo imaginado.

_Dime que no es divertido._ – sonrió con morbo mientras volvía a su asiento. –

_Eh… si usted lo dice. _

_Aburrido, no vez que muchas cosas divertidas pasaran ahora, me hubiese gustado darle el regalo a Kozen, pero el…._ – sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras llevaba su mano para taparse la boca. – _es virgen. _

_¡No necesito saber este tipo de información tan personal!_ – el pobre hombre estaba rojo hasta las orejas por lo que dijo la diosa. –

_No seas tonto, esa es otra historia que esta por empezar, mi sobrino querido está loco por cierta deidad herética_… _quisiera saber cómo le va a hacer para dejar su virginidad con un crio que parece estar en las mismas circunstancias que él._

_¿No cree que es malo espiarles tanto?_ – pregunto un poco asustado. –

_¡Idiota!, no los espió, solo vigilo su trabajo, recuerda que los mande a una misión y todo lo que ocurra en ella debe ser de mi entero conocimiento._

_Pero lo del bebe…_

_Eso fue un extra, nada es fácil en esta vida._ – cruzo sus piernas mientras miraba hacia el lago con satisfacción. –_ además, no le pasara nada malo a Hakkai, solo será como cualquier mujer en estado… hice muy bien mi trabajo je je je!_

_Como no olvidar que usted es hermafrodita._ – susurro entre dientes. –

_Hare como que no escuche eso._

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de cierto castaño mientras estaba recogiendo las ultimas cosas para subir al jeep, el día culminaba y nadie había tocado el tema del nuevo pasajero, todos comprendían que la situación estaba allí y no era tema de ventilar, bastaba con ver el rostro extrañamente radiante de Hakkai, sus nauseas o la celopatía de Hakuryu, ahora si tenía explicación la actitud agresiva del dragón para con los demás.

_Listo._ – suspiro algo cansado después de acomodar las cosas en la parte trasera del vehículo. –

_No debiste hacer eso tu solo. _– la voz de Gojyo resonó tras su oído. –

_Mientras pueda lo hago, además no quiero que cierto señor se queje de que me aprovecho de mi condición. _

_Par de tortolos nos vamos._ – el rubio mencionado subió al jeep en un segundo. –

_¿Tortolos?_ – ambos se miraron curiosos. –

_Que, ¿no les gusta?, si quieres les pongo un apodo menos agradable… como _

_¡Déjalo como par de tortolos!_ – Hakkai movió sus manos en son nervioso al ver como Gojyo empezaba a cabrearse por las palabras de Sanzo. –

_¡Nos vamos! _– Goku salto de una en el vehículo. –

_Seguimos nuestro camino. _– Hakkai sonrió y subió al asiento del conductor. –_ el siguiente pueblo está a dos días de aquí. _

_Cállate y conduce. – _Sanzo cerró los ojos acurrucándose en el asiento, se echaría una siesta por lo que no pudo dormir en la noche. –

_Saben que ahora somos 5 –_ sentencio el pelirrojo subiendo a la parte trasera del jeep. –

_¿Cómo será ese bebe?_ – pregunto muy inocente Goku. –

_Será tan guapo como su papa. _

_Pobrecito…. Si sale igual al kappa pervertido. _

_¡MONO ESTUPIDO NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO, MI HIJO SE PARECERA A MI!. _

_¡NO LE DESEES COSAS TAN FEAS! _

_¡QUIERES QUE TE ARROJE BAJO LAS LLANTAS DEL JEEP!_ – jalo de las ropas a Goku para empujarlo fuera del vehículo que comenzó a andar. –

_En verdad siento que casi nada ha cambiado._ – la voz de Hakkai sonó dulce y satisfecha mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su aun plano estomago. –

_Quieres ver como cambio algunas cosas…_ - el rubio alzo la pistola hacia el dúo que seguía discutiendo. – _¡AL PROXIMO QUE HABLE LO MATO!_

_Si, nada ha cambiado realmente. _

_**Continuara……**_

Me gusto mucho este capítulo, pudimos saber algunos detalles de cómo llego ese bebe, como el grupo asumió el reto y además de ventilar ciertas intimidades de Sanzo jajajaj, pero ese pequeño problema se intentara resolver y será un lio muy interesante, espero verlos la semana que viene o antes, repito, subo un capitulo por semana para las que me preguntaban y si mi agitada vida me lo permite dos, veamos como le hago y ahora me despido, chaitooo. Y una última acotación, la diosa de la misericordia si es hermafrodita, o sea es como el símbolo del yin y el yan, masculino y femenino en uno solo, aparece en manga de Saiyuki n_nU.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**La virginidad es un mal.**_

_**¡Urasai!**_

Estaban muy callados, demasiado para el tiempo que ya tenían recorriendo unas frescas laderas montañosas, entre el ruido del vehículo, el canto de los pájaros y el olor de vegetación se pudo escuchar una pregunta muy inocente.

_Oye Hakkai… ¿cuánto tarda en llegar un bebe?_ – el chico pregunto con curiosidad a la futura "madre". –

_9 meses Goku. _

_¡TANTO!_ – grito sobresaltado. –

_Así es la naturaleza. _

_Vaya, entonces la cigüeña que lo trae tarda 9 meses en llegar._ – respondió para él con su mano en el mentón. –

_¿Cigüeña?_ – Hakkai casi que se le cae el monóculo del asombro. –

_Si… Sanzo me explico cómo llegaban los bebes a sus mamas. _

_Sanzo _– Hakkai dejo resbalar una gran gota de sudor por su frente. – _¿qué historia le contaste a Goku?_

_La única que era apta para su coeficiente intelectual. _


	4. La virginidad es un mal

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**La virginidad es un mal.**_

Había perdido la cuenta realmente, no sabía en qué instante su mente estaba distrayéndose con la cantidad obscena de ruidos y gemidos que provenían de la pared tras él, el descubrir que dos de sus "niñeras" estaban en plan de futuros padres y de paso que su vida intima estallo como fuegos artificiales, descubrir eso era repugnante para sus ojos, oídos y demás partes de su cuerpo que sin querer se veían inmiscuidas con cada pueblo que visitaban gracias a la mala suerte de que las habitaciones estuvieran una pegada a la otra como era el caso esa noche.

_Ohh…! Gojyo! ¡Sigue… sigue!._ – aquel gemido lujurioso le taladro los oídos a un Sanzo que trataba de conciliar el sueño infructuosamente. –

_¡Mañana en la mañana les arrancare las &/&&$% para que no puedan volver a hacer sus cochinadas! _– lanzo la almohada hasta la otra esquina de la habitación dando de lleno sobre un cierto mono que estaba durmiendo de lo lindo todo explayado en su cama. – _como demonios no se despierta con esos ruidos. _

Se preguntaran porque el todo paciente Sanzo no les mando a callar con su métodos de persuasión pistola + gritos, sencillo, no se atrevía a interrumpir las barbaridades que estaban haciendo Hakkai y Gojyo, además de que no tenia deseos de ver en vivo y directo ese tipo de cosas que hacían, le bastaba escucharlos en stereo, toda su vida estuvo en un monasterio, enclaustrado y lejos de las influencias o contactos íntimos, lo poco que pudo aprender fue después de crecer y salir en busca de las escrituras de su asesinado maestro y padre, pero a pesar de ello tampoco sintió atracción ni física o emocional hacia nadie, nada le despertaba pasiones hasta que una voz le hizo cambiar de parecer sobre los sentimientos de las personas.

_Mono idiota…_ - se levanto de la cama con fastidios, esa sería una larga noche. – _ni dormido puede estar quieto._

Sin mucha prisa busco en la mesita de noche junto a la cama su cajetilla de cigarrillos, saco uno y paso a encenderlo, no podría dormir hasta que sus ruidosos vecinos culminaran su tanda de sexo, recargado de la pequeña ventana que tenia la habitación fumo tranquilamente sin pensar en nada en especifico hasta que sintió como Goku se estiraba más aún en la cama susurrando a cerca de lo que comió en la noche, dio un giro brusco hasta el borde de la cama consiguiendo venirse al suelo con todo y las mantas, ni el golpe contra el piso lo despertó, solo se estiro un poco mas y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

_Baka._ – apago el cigarrillo contra el marco de la ventana y camino hacia donde estaba el chico dormido, en un segundo sintió algo muy dentro de el despertando como en otras ocasiones. –

Sus ojos violetas se centraron en las líneas suaves y gentiles del rostro de Goku, tenia una expresión casi angelical mientras no estuviese roncando o hablando dormido sobre comida, sin darse cuenta ya había acortado la distancio lo suficiente como para sentir el cálido aliento del chico, se agacho junto a él para tratar subirlo a la cama otra vez, no tenía ganas de encontrar a un Goku la mañana siguiente todavía durmiendo como tapete en el suelo, con nada de suavidad paso sus manos por la espalda y piernas del dormido, en ese justo instante el mono se giro un poco abrazándose con fuerza al cuello de Sanzo, apoyo su cabeza del pecho del mismo y susurro algo que no pudo entender muy bien pero que tampoco su cabeza le dejo procesar, estaba con el corazón desbocado sintiendo el calor, la cercanía y el tibio cuerpo de aquel muchachito tonto que libero, con dificultad logro alzar el cuerpo de Goku para depositarlo en la cama otra vez, no quería que despertara y le vieran haciendo eso.

_Suéltate mono idiota._ – trato de alejarlo de él, pero el chico seguía aferrado a su cuello con una fuerza barbará para alguien que está dormido. –

_Sanzo…_ - susurraron sus labios suavemente mientras que el mencionado dio un respingo dispuesto a dejar caer a Goku otra vez antes de que despertara y viera que lo tenía entre sus brazos por fuerzas mayores a sus razonamientos. –

_Diablos_. – miro los delgados labios que lo nombraron, su boca apenas abierta como invitándole a ser profanada por primera vez, ya había sentido esas ganas antes pero siempre se contuvo gracias al terror de las consecuencias de sus actos, el tan regio y fuerte no podía si quiera controlar sus deseos cuando tenía a ese mono cerca, era algo que le arrastraba a cruzar los límites de lo permitido, a descubrir que se sentía eso que llamaban deseo carnal. –

Negó unas cuantas veces con su cabeza como queriendo sacarse las ideas absurdas que nacían una tras otra mientras Goku permanecía en sus brazos, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, su estomago estaba como lleno de mariposas revoloteando, sentía como algo dentro de él le pedía a gritos besar a Goku, poseerlo, cumplir con un sucio deseo que se incrusto en lo más profundo de su mente cuando descubrió que estaba más que salvándolo de un encierro, que su corazón sentía no solo lastima por él, también había algo más que le impulsaba a tenerlo a su lado, a soportar todo y en su extraño modo, a quererlo con rudeza apache.

_No pasaría nada si te beso… estas dormido._ – mascullo como dándose el valor para saltar el último de los limites. – _no pasara nada._

Bajo su cabeza poco a poco para acercarse a aquellos labios rosados y tentadores, el aliento embriagante de Goku le lleno los sentidos, le dio un impulso mas para cerrar sus ojos y sentir a plenitud como su cuerpo se deshacía en placer, un poco mas y estaría reclamando esa piel como suya… nunca había besado pero quizás no necesitaba de instructivos para el corazón, las ganas eran más que los miedos, así que dio el ultimo acercamiento juntando los labios suavemente contra los de Goku, fue un instante no mas, ese calor, esa sedosa sensación cálida, cuando se sintió satisfecho de su robo perfecto intento separarse de Goku pero este aun dormido movió sus brazos y apretó más aun sus rostros uno contra otro al tiempo que abría su boca un poco moviendo su lengua en el interior de manera provocadora.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!._ – un grito lastimero fue el cierre a ese robo fracasado. –

La mañana pintaba radiante a ojos de Hakkai, abrió los ojos al sentir como su infaltable dragón se revolvía encima de él, había pasado un mes desde que supieron de su condición y sin embargo Hakuryu seguía cuidándole el sueño cuando Gojyo no estaba, también había aprendido a tolerar el contacto entre ambos o era que ya sabía que ese bebe era de los dos, al final todo lucia mejor para Hakkai estaba de muy buen humor después de que las nauseas matinales desaparecieron, su cuerpo solo daba indicios de mas apetito y energías, por sus propios cálculos sacaba la cuenta del tiempo de gestación así que para ese momento contaba con 3 meses de embarazo.

_Buenos días Hakuryu._ – acaricio la cabecita del animal con ternura. –

_Kyu._ – respondió suavemente ante el contacto. -

Sin mucha prisa se levanto de la cama notando que ya Gojyo no estaba a su lado, dio unos pasos suaves por la habitación buscando su ropa que la noche anterior acabo regada por el suelo ante el encuentro amoroso que tuvieron, con calma levanto todo y comenzó a vestirse, sus pantalones fue lo último que intento ponerse pero para su asombro estos no cerraron, su vientre aun no se veía muy diferente pero si sentía como los músculos y huesos de su pelvis habían estado moviéndose últimamente causándole molestias e incomodidades.

_Empezaste a acomodar todo._ – sonrió con resignación y paso a buscar algo para sujetar sus pantalones sin cerrar el botón. –

_¡Buenos días! _– la puerta de la habitación se abrió trayendo a un pelirrojo emocionado y con algo entre sus manos. –

_Buenos días Gojyo._ – se cubrió el estomago rápidamente con su camisa negra. –

_¿Porque la pena?... anoche vi más que eso. – _camino seductoramente hasta el castaño rodeando con una de sus manos la cintura del mismo._ – toma._

_¿Qué es eso? – _tomo el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, era una cajita no más grande que su mano. –

_Ábrelo._ – beso el cuello de Hakkai con suavidad. _– lo vi temprano en un puesto cuando salí a comprar mis cigarrillos. _

_Es…_ - saco de la caja un pequeño sonajero amarillo. – _eres más dulce de lo que imagine._

_Solo un detalle_.

_Al bebe le gustara_. – guardo el sonajero entre sus ropas. -

_Es hora de ir a desayunar, muero de hambre_…

_Suenas a Goku. _

_Tanta acción anoche me dejo con las energías bajas._ – sonriso descarado mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabellera rojiza. –

_Gojyo. _

_Dime._ – se detuvo de salir cuando escucho su nombre. –

_Te amo. _

_Lo sé._ – le guiño un ojo divertido. – _yo también a ti._

La pareja salió rumbo al restauran de la posada de turno, todo parecía normal cuando vieron a Goku devorando como siempre su comida mientras Sanzo estaba sentado leyendo su periódico y tomando té, parecía el propio anciano como decía Gojyo, el resto se les unió y las acostumbradas peleas de Gojyo y Goku sobre la comida y la discusión sobre su ruta no se hicieron esperar.

_Creo que debemos evitar las rutas de montañas._ – Hakkai con mapa extendido sobre la mesa trataba de explicar sus ideas. _– Sanzo, ¿me oyes?_

_Si oigo. _– respondió de mala gana todavía con periódico en alto. –

_Entonces necesito que mires esto. _– Hakkai sintió que pasaba algo, el monje estaba muy esquivo esa mañana. –

Con su acostumbrada paciencia, tomo un par de palillos chinos y jalo un poco el periódico de Sanzo para que le mirara a la cara pero cuando logro verlo se quedo perplejo.

_Sanzo… ¿qué te paso en la boca?_ – observo con asombro como el rubio tenía una especie de marcas rojas en el borde de su labio inferior. –

_No es de tu incumbencia._ – trato de alzar otra vez su lectura pero ahora era Gojyo quien se lo quito de una riéndose. –

_¿QUIEN TE MORDIO MONJE SUARTUDO?_, _JAJAJAJA!_ – el pelirrojo no paraba de reírse como loco, aquello sin duda alguna era una mordida, se podían ver las marcas de los dientes bien definidas en la piel blanca de Sanzo. –

No pasaron más de dos segundo cuando el cabreado Sanzo empezó a jugar tiro al blanco con Gojyo, descargo toda su pistola ante la mirada atónita del resto de los comensales en la posada.

_¡BASTARDO! ¡CASI ME MATAS!._ – el pobre pelirrojo estaba metido bajo una mesa para escapar de aquella balacera. –

_Sanzo, te quiero pedir un favor._ – Hakkai sonreía como si nada mientras el monje recargaba su pistola muy serio. –

_¿Qué?_

_Ten en cuenta que necesito a Gojyo vivo. _

_Esa cucaracha no se morirá con un solo balazo_. – rezongo indignado.-

_¿Qué te paso en la boca Sanzo?_ – Goku muy inocente se atrevió a preguntar. –

_¡BAKAZARU!_ – le lanzo un abanicazo tan fuerte que el pobre Goku acabo estampado en el suelo sin poder evitarlo. –

_¡DUELEEEE!._ – se sobo con dificultad. –

_Soy yo o Sanzo – sama se levanto con el pie izquierdo._ – Gojyo sale de debajo de la mesa al ver como el rubio se fue. –

_Goku, ¿no viste que le paso a Sanzo anoche? _– Hakkai pregunto curioso. –

_Eh…. _– se volvió a sentar en su silla mientras trataba de rememorar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. _– solo nos acostamos, como siempre me grita que no lo despierte y ya._

_Solo eso._ – Gojyo rasca su barbilla analíticamente hasta que una idea nada sana se le cruza por la cabeza. – _oye Hakkai… que tal si el pillín de Sanzo se escapo a un burdel anoche mientras dormíamos._

_Creo que Sanzo no tiene esos gustos Gojyo, no es como tú. _

_¡Yo deje de hacer eso hace mucho tiempo!_ – noto como aquel comentario hizo que un aura negra rodeara a Hakkai. _– y solo lo decía porque Sanzo es un monje y los monjes son célibes… pero… que tal si este monje quiere romper la última de las reglas._

_Ya fuma, bebe, blasfema y mata gente… en verdad solo le falta eso, si no es que ya lo ha hecho._ – analizo Hakkai muy tranquilo. –

_¿Con quien lo va a hacer Hakkai, quien querría acostarse con un monje apestoso y egocéntrico como él? _– encendió un cigarrillo muy tranquilo. –_ ni Goku querría tener sexo con él._

_¡Gojyo! _– Hakkai alzo la voz por las imprudentes palabras del kappa pervertido. -

_¿Qué es tener sexo?- _la cara de inocencia total era un poema en Goku. –

_Tienes razón. _– susurro Hakkai con un dejo de pena –

El día trascurrió sin más detalles, Sanzo se mantuvo al margen del grupo, aquella mordida era una especia de chiste andante que tenia pegada a la cara, como maldecía la hora en que se le ocurrió besar al mono estúpido, nunca imagino que al abrir la boca se ganaría una buena mordida por parte de un Goku que seguía soñando que comía, no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo, solo después del mordisco su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato soltando al chico bruscamente en la cama y devolviéndose a la suya apaciguando el terrible dolor en su labio.

El viaje debía continuar, pero Sanzo estaba demasiado molesto e irritable, parecía un demonio lanzando abanicazos, desenfundando su pistola desterradora y dando discursos hirientes a todos los pasajeros del jeep cuando siguieron su recorrido al siguiente pueblo, bueno esta vez era más que un pueblo, resulto sorprendente ver una ciudad con tanta vida delante de ellos, su siguiente parada era una ciudad bizarra, llena de gente que apostaba, con casinos y bares por doquier, hombres borrachos tendidos a su anchas, mujeres de la mala vida vendiendo su cuerpo por unas monedas, todo era una especie de Sodoma y Gomorra versión pueblerina.

_No nos quedaremos en este hueco inmundo._ – mascullo de una Sanzo al ver como un borracho casi se lanza sobre el jeep a su paso. –

_Pero debemos descansar…_ - Hakkai lo decía mas por el que por el resto, su dolor en las caderas había empeorado un poco con las horas de manejo por terreno difícil. –

_Busquemos un lugar decente y listo_. – Gojyo se quedo mirando como unas chicas se ofrecían a su paso. – _este es el paraíso de un pervertido._

_Ese era tu pasado, no Gojyo_. – Hakkai hablo con un tono solemne y serio. –

_Creo_..., _que Sanzo tiene razón, mejor nos vamos inmediatamente._

_Necesito descansar, no puedo seguir por hoy_. – ahora sí que el castaño lucia sombrío. –

_Sanzo paremos_… _no me gusta ese Hakkai, da miedo_. – hablo Goku muy bajito para no alterar al nombrado. –

Hakkai gano la discusión, su mal humor por el dolor era motivo suficiente para que el resto se doblegara ante su petición, luego de recorrer casi todo el pueblo, descubrieron una pequeña posada casi al final de mismo, era la que menos lucia indecente, entre tantos burdeles y sitios de apuestas. Después de bajar del vehículo y registrarse, el grupo tuvo que compartir habitación, no había suficientes cuartos y en ocasiones como esas los cuatro dormían en uno solo.

_Dos camas._ – sentenciaron Gojyo y Goku a la vez. –

_Este lugar es una porquería._ – Sanzo pasó de largo y se hecho en una de las camas declarándola de una vez como propiedad suya. –

_¡ES MIA!_ – Gojyo y Goku se empezaron a pelear por quien se quedaba con la otra cama. –

_¿No han pensado que estoy realmente agotado por el viaje y en mi condición no debería dormir en el suelo?_ – la sonrisa del castaño no se borraba de su rostro mientras hablaba. –

_Toda tuya_. – los dos se bajaron de la cama sin decir ni a. –

_Gracias._ – se sentó cómodamente mientras sacaba el sonajero que seria para su bebe, estaba pensando en tantas cosas mientras que hasta Hakuryu se tornaba curioso por el objeto. –

_¿Es para el bebe?_ – Goku se arrodilló a los pies del castaño tan curioso como el dragoncito –

_Así es._ – movió el sonajero unas cuantas veces. –

Mientras Hakkai y Goku conversaba sobre el futuro bebe, Sanzo se salió de la habitación sin rumbo definido, estaba muy molesto aun por quedarse en ese pueblucho, pero su verdadera rabia nacía de una frustración amorosa, no comprendía o más bien no sabía cómo iniciar algo que su cuerpo empezaba a demandar a gritos, sabía que en físico Goku no era un niño, pero su mentalidad echaba por el suelo todo intento de algo serio, no supo en qué momento se enamoro de ese inmaduro ser, de que se descompusiera con cada contacto y cercanía que tuviesen, ya ni si quiera para dormir era cómodo, solo el hecho de verle allí acostado le excitaba, era como unas ganas enormes de ir y poseerle, ¿pero de qué modo?, se sentía estúpido de no poder dar un paso mas allá porque carecía de las reglas básicas de juego en el arte del sexo, nunca le intereso mucho y tampoco era de ese tipo de hombres que buscaban el calor de una cama como cierto kappa pervertido.

_Gojyo…_ - susurro algo complacido por la idea que se le cruzo en la cabeza y que después se arrepintió de si quiera imaginarla. _- Ese desgraciado solo se burlara…_

_¿De qué me burlare?_ – la voz del pelirrojo resonó tras la espalda de Sanzo. –

_¡MALDITO IDIOTA CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!_ – ya tenía la pistola desenfundada cuando Gojyo se le acerco por detrás. –

_Y tú que, ¡casi me disparas!_ – bajo las manos al ver que Sanzo guardo el arma. –

_¿Qué haces siguiéndome?_

_No te seguía, estaba era tratando de escapar de tanta dulzura. Hakkai y Goku estaban en plan de solo hablar de cosas bonitas. _

…_.. _– se llevo un cigarrillo a la boca con calma. _– te tengo una pregunta._

_De que será oh Sanzo – sama._

_Es serio._ – saco su pistola otra vez y la apunto al pecho de Gojyo. – _si te ríes cuando la haga te pondré una bala justo allí. _

_Que incentivo mas lindo. _

_Cállate y escucha. _– dio un hondo suspiro y paso a tomar todo el valor que podía para revelar un secreto algo vergonzoso de él. – _quiero… como puedo…. Necesito… ¿cómo demonios le haces para acostarte con alguien?_

_Sanzo - _Gojyo no hizo ni una sola mueca, solo sonrió algo malicioso y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Sanzo con mucha confianza. –_ esta noche te enseñare un nuevo mundo Sanzo – sama. _

_De que hablas cucaracha pervertida. _– siguió apuntando a Gojyo con molestia. –

_Lo sabía, ¡eres virgen! _

_¡TE MATARE! _

_Dijiste que no me riera y no me reí, solo estoy confirmando tu pregunta con un hecho. _

_Habla._ – bajo el arma.-

_Mira donde estamos, que mejor lugar para que un célibe como tu pierda el miedo a las mujeres. _– sonrío con morbo. –

_No estoy interesa…_

_Silencio, ahora el maestro del amor Gojyo te guiara en el camino pecaminoso del placer. _

_Si Hakkai te escuchara te quitaría la lengua de un tajo. _

_Yo no voy a acostarme con nadie, TÚ te estrenaras esta noche…. Yo solo te daré unos tips prácticos._ – sonrío mas lujurioso aun. – _vamos a buscarte una buena chica que sea para ti… si es ciega mejor aun. _

_¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!_ – el pobre de Sanzo estaba todo rojo hasta las orejas por la palabras de Gojyo. –

_Yo descubrí mi felicidad con Hakkai así que no te atrevas a decirle lo que haremos esta noche, creerá que estoy en mis antiguas mañas y no quiero discutir con él._

_No voy a hablar con nadie sobre esto._ – mascullo resignado y algo arrepentido por revelar su secreto a un ser como Gojyo. –

El dueto se paseo por medio de una gama de lugares, para que Gojyo fuera una rata estaba ayudándole mucho, sin contar de las barbaridades que le decía cada dos por tres sobre como tocar o besar, era demasiada información para alguien como Sanzo, solo estaba mudo y de vez en vez ponía limites con su pistola o un buen insulto, entre tanta charla acabaron en un burdel que parecía muy prestigioso, al menos no tenia tipos morbosos tirados en la entrada ni borrachos latosos, adentro, los cegó las luces rojas y el sonido de música, algunas mesas pequeñas esparcidas por el lugar y sobre una improvisada tarima una bailarina exótica con solo un diminuto bikini se contorsionaba al ritmo de los aplausos y chiflidos de los hombres, el sitio estaba a reventar así que Gojyo llevo a Sanzo hasta la barra para preguntar algunas cosas.

_Buenas noches señor._ – el pelirrojo intercepto a un barman que estaba muy tranquilo fumando y limpiando un vaso. –

_Diga._

_Quisiera el servicio de una chica, ¿quien dirige aquí?_

_Allá._ – el hombre solo se limito a señalar a una mujer realmente hermosa que estaba sentada al fondo con algunos hombres bebiendo. –

_Estoy dudando de esto maldito pervertido._ – a Sanzo le entro algo de pánico por lo que sucedería, y aun no estaba convencido de hacerlo con una mujer si lo quería era a Goku. –

_Tranquilo, la primera vez da miedo pero si te consigues una buena maestra, será el paraíso._ – codeo con morbo al monje y siguió caminando hasta la mesa de la mujer. –

_¿Seguro que te gusta Hakkai?_

_Ese tema es sagrado. _– se puso serio ante la pregunta. –_ Hakkai es algo muy superior a esto monje apestoso. _

_Ya veo, eres gay. _

_Ja ja que risa me da tu comentario. _– le miro con fastidio. –

_Solo quería estar seguro de algo._

_Cállate y aprende._ – dejo a Sanzo un poco atrás para el acercarse a la mesa donde estaba aquella belleza. – _buenas noches señorita._

_Señorita…_ - la mujer alzo la mirada en un segundo hacia Gojyo. – _hacía tiempo que nadie me decía así chico guapo. _

_Le tengo respeto a todas así que siempre les diré señoritas. _– sonrío tipo galán. –_ necesito saber sobre los servicios de este lugar._

_Quieres una noche inolvidable forastero. _– sus labios rojo intenso se curvaron con suavidad al ver a Gojyo, el tipo no lucia nada mal para su gusto. –

_No es para mí, el servicio es para mi amigo allí atrás._ – señalo con su dedo a Sanzo. –

_¿Para él? _– la mujer miro con asombro al monje, sabía muy bien que las indumentarias eran de uno y eso la descoloco más aun. –

_no, no es monje… solo le gusta vestir como uno, cosas de su gustos, pero lo que quiere es... tú sabes, la noche de inauguración. – _dio unas risitas contenidas ante lo que pasaría con Sanzo. –

_ya veo… quiere su primera experiencia. _– la mujer se puso de pie dejando al grupo de hombres solos._ – yo misma le hare el favor a tu amiguito. _

_¿Seguro? _– miro asombrado como una mujer tan espectacular prefiriera un cliente como el monje. –

_Dile que me espere en la habitación 3 al fondo de ese pasillo, voy a refrescarme primero. _– se despidió de Gojyo lanzándole un besito al aire. –

Toda aquella conversación no la escucho Sanzo per si noto perfectamente las indicaciones de la mujer, eso le hizo que un nudo extraño se le hiciera en el estomago, nunca había sentido algo así, era una especie de miedo a lo inevitable y ni cuando estaba por morir en muchas de las veces que le toco, se había puesto así.

_Tienes suerte monje apestoso, la manda más te quiere estrenar._ – prendió un cigarrillo despreocupado. – _te espera en la habitación 3 por ese pasillo._ – señalo con el cigarrillo hacia el lugar indicado. –

_Esa mujer quiere…_ - miro dudoso hacia el lugar. –

_Quién sabe, quizás tiene fetiche por los chicos vestidos de monjes. _

_Bastardo pervertido. _

_No me agradezcas tanto y échate un buen polvo. _

_Te matare apenas regrese. _– sus mejillas estabas rojas sin duda alguna, esos comentarios de Gojyo lo descolocaban de una.-

Gojyo se quedo bebiendo en la barra del local, estaba muy concentrado en no distraer su mente y menos aun cometer alguna estupidez, adoraba a Hakkai y ahora lo amaba más que nunca por lo que los unía, mientras, adentro de la famosa habitación 3, un nada cómodo Sanzo se preguntaba como había podido dejarse convencer por el kappa para estar allí, veía con asco todo el lugar, la habitación en si era desagradable con las paredes rosa chillón, una cama que quien sabe cuántos hombres dejaron sus genes allí regados, el techo estaba repleto de espejos que él ni sabía qué función cumplían pero si podía estar seguro que nada sano era, a pesar del asco se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quito la parte de arriba de sus ropas quedando con su camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo, su pistola y su Sutra en un lado de la cama, no se separaría de ellas por nada del mundo.

_Eres lindo._ – la voz femenina le alerto de que las cosas empezaban a calentarse. – _tienes una cara angelical. _

_¿Te pagan por decir esas cosas?_ – su mal carácter siempre saliendo a relucir. –

_Me pagan por dar placer._ – camino hasta la cama donde estaba Sanzo sentado, dio una vista rápida notando la pistola desterradora. – _las armas no pueden estar aquí dentro, reglas del local. _

_Si ella se va yo también._ – miro indiferente a la mujer. –

_Ya creo que se cuál es tu problema lindura, falta de cariño._ – poso su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio, suavemente deslizándola hasta rozar el cuello de Sanzo. – _empecemos, seré toda una buena maestra para ti. _

Era surrealista, estaba tirado bocarriba en esa cama sintiendo como una total desconocida estaba sobre sus caderas, acariciando su cuello, pecho y bajando a donde antes nadie había estado, su cabeza se sentía estallar, era como si cometiera un terrible pecado con ello, su mente estaba llena de imágenes de Goku, de sus tonterías, sus líos y sus sonrisas, era como si le recordaran quien mandaba en su corazón, aun molesto por ello, quiso olvidarle así que se concentro en los detalles físicos de la chica que estaba sobre el ya quitándole las botas y desatando el nudo de sus ropas. Era una belleza sin duda alguna, con sus largos cabellos negro azabache, unos ojos azul oscuro muy rasgados, su piel realmente blanca que resaltaba más aun con las ropas que cargaba, un pequeño y ligero vestido rojo oscuro que mostraba más de lo que cubría, en ese instante detallo la gargantilla color oro que colgaba del cuello de ella, era peculiar y en cierto modo le recordaba la diadema de Goku.

_Quítate eso._ – detuvo las manos de la chica que ya casi le quitaban toda la ropa. –

_¿No prefieres que me desnude primero?, las alhajas son de último. _

_Que te quites ese collar. _– se sentó de golpe en la cama todavía con aquella mujer encima de él. –

_Mis servicios no incluyen juegos extraños, tu amigo dijo que eras virgen pero pareces más un loco. _

_Me largo. _– trato de tomar sus cosas pero la pistola y el Sutra ya no estaban en donde los dejo. –_ ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS COSAS?_

_¡GENJO SANZO! SIN DUDA TE TENGO DONDE DESEE…. _

En un segundo aquella bella mujer se deshizo del collar liberando su verdadera forma demoniaca, sus cabellos se hicieron más largos aun mientras que unas marcas negras en forma de lagrimas se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, aquel demonio alzo sus garras para clavarlas sobre el pecho de Sanzo pero este le empujo haciéndola rodar directo al suelo.

_Este pueblo no es lo que parece… _- el rubio miraba por todos lados para encontrar su pistola. –

_¿Buscas esto_? – en un segundo la mujer demonio estaba parada lejos de Sanzo con la pistola y el Sutra en sus manos. –

_Maldita perra… estas metida en un lio enorme. _

_Seré famosa por comerme al legendario Genzo Sanzo y de paso contare que eras virgen. _

_HIJA DE &&%& _- se lanzo con toda sus fuerzas para golpear a la mujer pero algo le detuvo sus movimientos. – _¿qué demonios es esto?_

_No te muevas mucho porque cortan…. _– toco delicadamente una fina y casi invisible hebra de cabello negro de los que sujetaban las manos, cuello y cintura de Sanzo. –_ esta es mi habilidad, manejo todo este pueblucho con mis cabellos. _

_Tanto trabajo solo por nosotros. _– mascullo incomodo por la presión de los cabellos en su cuello. –

_Quiero ser famosa, quiero ser el demonio más recordado de la historia por matar al grandioso grupo de Sanzo. _– jugó con la pistola en sus dedos._ – ya tus amigos en estos momentos deben estar muertos. _

_**Continuara….**_

Que capi más largo me salió pero me encanta!, ando con las energías a mil, recargada para seguir adelante y darles ahora un poco de acción y terror, jejeje que pervertido es sin duda alguna Gojyo XD… Sanzo tendrá que hacerle pagar por llevarlo a ese burdel con la mujer demonio. Pero ahora me pongo seria esto será fuerte, que paso con Goku y Hakkai? , Caerían en la trampa de igual manera y Gojyo? bueno les dejo esa de duda para el próximo capítulo!.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Por un pelo.**_

_**¡URASAI!**_

Goku y Hakkai seguían platicando amenamente con respecto a lo del bebe, para Goku era sumamente divertido pensar en que su amigo seria mama y sus preguntas no dejaban de sobrepasar la imaginación, pero una duda salida de otro lado seria más reveladora que cualquier otra cosa.

_Hakkai sabes que recordé algo de la noche cuando Sanzo termino mordido._ – miro muy serio al castaño. –

_¿Qué recordaste Goku? –_ volteo a ver interesando al chico. –

_Bueno, que estaba comiendo un gran filete pero este tenía la cara de Sanzo. _

_Eh… _

_Si, era igual a Sanzo, con cabello rubio y mirada de enfadado._

_Goku eso era una pesadilla. _

_Debió serlo porque cuando mordí el filete, este chillo y desperté tirado en el suelo, quizás me caí de la cama del susto. _

_Si, tuvo que ser una pesadilla._ – una gotita resbalo de la frente de Hakkai -


	5. Por un pelo

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Por un pelo.**_

Su cigarrillo se estaba por acabar y eso lo tenía muy concentrado en buscar el siguiente dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón cuando una mano delicada le extendió un encendedor color verde fluorescente, aquella llama pequeña pero potente le distrajo por un segundo de su búsqueda.

_Gracias._ – siguió la mano para ver a quien pertenecía ese encendedor. –

_No hay de qué._ – una joven de cabellos cortos y castaños sostenía aquel pequeño objeto con una sonrisa sensual. – _¿estás solo?_

_Espero a un amigo._ – miro de reojo a la chica, sin duda alguna en otra época abría sido una presa apetecible. –

_Y… mientras esperas a tu amigo, ¿porque no nos divertimos?_

_En verdad lo siento tanto lindura._ – termino de sacar su cigarrillo y lo encendió con el fuego de ella. _– el amor ya me atrapo y no necesito de esos servicios._

_Nadie dice que dejes de amar, solo será como un entretenimiento extra. –_ recostó sus pechos contra la espalda de Gojyo. – _¿no te provoca?_

_Suficiente linda. _– se ladeo para arrimar a la chica pero en un segundo sintió como algo le ahorcaba haciendo mucha presión en su cuello. –_ que... demo…_

_Las negativas no me agradan_. – la chica perdió el brillo de sus ojos dejándolos totalmente en blanco, pero su boca seguía moviéndose dando salida a palabras susurrantes y malévolas. – _no te matare tan rápido,_ _debo agradecerte el ponerme a Genjo Sanzo en bandeja de plata. _

_Un… demonio. _– el pelirrojo mascullo con dificultad mientras trataba de averiguar qué era lo que le tenía sujeto de cuello y manos. –

_Así es… soy realmente feliz de que llegaran a este pueblucho, sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano pasarían por aquí así que les tendí una trampa a los cuatro._

_Hakkai - _la imagen de su amante se coló por su cabeza de manera aterradora._ – ¡MALDITA ZORRA SUELTANOS AHORA MISMO!_

_¡Je je je! Que iluso eres… _

En un segundo los finos cabellos que sujetaban a Gojyo lo hicieron caer de la silla donde estaba sentado y ser arrastrado unos metros por el suelo hasta una esquina de aquel antro de mala muerte, en su camino se llevo sillas, mesas y prácticamente fue usado como trapeador, cuando aquel ataque culmino, el pobre semi demonio estaba atontado y confundido al ver como todas las personas del local comenzaban a rodearle poco a poco, sus ojos inexpresivos demostraban que ya no estaban vivas pero de alguna manera eran controladas por aquel demonio que tenia a Sanzo como rehén.

En otro lado de la ciudad Goku y Hakkai habían bajado de la habitación para comer algo, con el embarazo el castaño se había vuelto el mejor comensal del mundo y un nuevo amigo de comidas para un feliz Goku, ambos estaban sentados en una mesa repleta de cosas deliciosas, mirando con soberana duda a que hincarle el diente primero, hasta Hakuryu estaba montado sobre la mesa metiendo su pequeña nariz a los platos que iba a comer su dueño, era realmente celoso y precavido de todo lo que se acercaba a Hakkai.

_¡A COMER!_ – Goku alzo sus palillos listos para empezar. –

_Buen provecho._ – Hakkai esbozo una sonrisa divertida y paso también a tomar una porción de cerdo asado. –

_¡KYYUUUUUUUUUUU!_ – el dragón le tumbo de mala gana el trozo de comida con aleteos y chillidos. –

_¿Hakuryu qué pasa? _– miro extrañado la actitud del dragón. –_ es solo comida, no me caerá mal. _

_¡KYUUU! ¡KYUUUU_! – chillo mas alterado y alzando el vuelo sobre las cabezas de Goku y Hakkai. –

_Señor_. – un mesero se acerco por detrás al dúo. – _los animales están prohibidos aquí._

_Lo siento, solo deje que lo calme_. – Hakkai se puso de pie dispuesto a reprender al dragón pero este siguió emitiendo chillidos estridentes haciendo que su dueño se sintiera dudoso de algo. – Goku.

_Mmm_…. – el aludido ya estaba con la boca llena de comida y muy concentrado en ella. –

_Necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Hakuryu._

_Pero – _trago con dificultad lo que tenía en la boca. –_ ¿para que necesitas ayuda con eso?_

_Solo ayúdame por favor_. – casi que de mala gana hace que el chico se levante de la mesa y lo jalonee fuera del lugar._ – ya regresemos señor. _

Con su infaltable sonrisa amable Hakkai se disculpo con el mesero y salió empujando a Goku por su capa y a Hakuryu chillando sobre su hombro aun desesperado. Ya afuera miro que no anduviese nadie por alrededor para poder hablar.

_Algo sucede aquí._ – al fin el dragón se poso sobre su hombro más calmado. –_ Hakuryu solo nos estaba advirtiendo que no siguiéramos allí dentro._

_¿Porque?, ¡la comida estaba buena! _

_Aun no lo sé, no presiento nada anormal… salvo…._ – noto que Gojyo y Sanzo no regresaron a la posada. –

_Hakkai…_ - Goku miro como de entre las sombras del callejón donde hablaban algo se movía. –

_Lo sé_. – dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que estaban siendo rodeados por algunas personas extrañas. – _parecen sin vida._

_¿Cómo lo sabes_? – hizo aparecer su báculo en manos. –

_No pisan el suelo_.

_¡Eso es tétrico_!

En un segundo Goku salto sobre la masa de "muertos flotantes", dio algunas buenas estocadas pero repentinamente su báculo fue prácticamente arrancado de sus manos y dejado colgando en el aire a mucha altura sobre su cabeza.

_¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESO?_ – miro incrédulo como su arma de batallas "flotaba". –

_¡GOKU!_ – En un segundo Hakkai estaba prácticamente apresado de cuello y cintura por algo invisible y cortante, sintió como su garganta se apretaba mas y mas mientras que la presión en su cintura lo asusto, aquel lugar no era el más preciso para ser atacado, su bebe correría riesgos por ello. –

_¡KYYYUUUUU! _– el dragoncito alzo el vuelo tratado de ayudar a su amo pero también como Hakkai, cayo atrapado de alas y cuello por una especie de hilos finos y filosos. –

_¡No te muevas Hakuryu! _– Hakkai veía como el animalito luchaba frenéticamente por soltarse y en el proceso se cortaba las alas. –

_¡HAKKAI NO PUEDO SOLTARME! _- Goku sintió como era arrastrado rápidamente por esos hilos y dejado junto al castaño bien apresados. –

Atrapados como moscas en una la telaraña, así se sentían todos aquella noche infernal que no vinieron venir, nunca imaginaron que un pueblo asqueroso fuera el nido de una demonio poderosa y con deseos muy grandes por pasar a la historia.

El sabor metálico en su boca, la sensación de ser asfixiado no le abandonaba mientras su cuerpo aun entumecido por el ataque le costaba trabajo echarse a andar, una decena de caras patéticas y sin vidas el rodeaban al punto de no saber qué hacer, en un segundo se sintió morir pero una sensación muy dentro de él le dio la fuerza para sacar su arma y de un certero y efectivo ataque con su oz hizo que los enemigos cayeran a sus pies ensangrentados, lo más extraño fue que ya la presión no estaba en su cuello o extremidades, sintió un alivio al entrar aire en sus pulmones pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida por el pensamiento de Sanzo en la habitación, debía ayudarle a eliminar aquella peste para después buscar a Hakkai y a Goku.

_¡SANZO!_ – corrió como loco rumbo a la habitación 03, de una certera patada hizo volar la puerta hasta el fondo de la habitación, en ese instante vio una escena salida de una película de terror. –

El rubio estaba totalmente bañado en sangre tirado en el suelo y bajo el se encontraba aquella demonio chillando como animal herido, su rostro antes blanco ahora lucia rojo y sucio gracias a las incontables gotas de sangre que caían sobre el mismo con cada grupo de cabellos que jalaba el monje con sadismo, era como si estuviese poseído por algo, sus manos todas cortadas no dejaban de jalar y jalar mechones de cabellos hasta quitarlos de raíz.

_¡YAAAA! ¡PARA! ¡PARA!…._ – las lágrimas se mesclaban con la sangre que seguía chorreando por su cabeza. – _¡TUS AMIGOS ESTAN VIVOS!_

_Para lo que me importan, solo deseo mis cosas de regreso. _– sentencio fríamente mientras daba un jalón mas a los pocos cabellos que ya le quedaban en la cabeza a la mujer demonio. –

_Sanzo…_ - Gojyo le extendió su pistola que encontró tirada junto a la puerta que tumbo. –

_Primero ella y después tu_. – tomo el arma de mala gana y apunto a la cabeza de la mujer. – _no juegues con los sentimientos de un hombre._

Un disparo fue el final de aquel acto, la demonio cayó pesadamente al suelo mientras que todo alrededor de ellos se volvía una madeja de cabellos, todas las cosas y objetos a su alrededor perdían su forma volviéndose solo cabellos, centenares de ellos regados en el suelo y volviéndose polvo con el paso de los segundos.

_Se acabo._ – Gojyo miro algo aliviado como el lugar desaparecía. –

_¡MALDITO KAPPA PERVERTIDO! –_ dio unos balazos más hacia el pobre pelirrojo que salto tratando de escapar de aquel ataque. –

_¿QUE TE PASA?_

_¡Casi muero por culpa de tus ideas estúpidas sobre perder la virginidad! _

_No es para tanto. _– sentencio mirando por todos lados.-_ allí está tu Sutra monje virgen. _

_¡QUIERES QUE TE VUELE LA CABEZA! _– tomo su escritura totalmente cabreado. –

Entre discusiones y acusaciones sobre quien fue el culpable de que, ambos hombres caminaron en dirección hacia lo que había sido la posada, su recorrido fue rápido pero cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de ella la escena de tres seres tirados en el suelo les hizo detener sus discusiones.

_¡HAKKAI, GOKU! _– Gojyo corrió desesperado para saber cómo estaban los dos, antes sus ojos se presentaban a ambos chicos en el suelo con profundas cortadas en cuello y manos, hasta el pobre Hakuryu estaba junto a ellos mal herido. –

_La maldita dijo la verdad._ – sentencio entre dientes el rubio. –

_Hakkai, Hakkai, ¡despierta! _- tomo entre sus brazos al castaño que lucia pálido y muy lastimado. –

_No lo muevas. _– Sanzo señalo las cortadas en el vientre del chico. –

_Dios…_ - sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de él, no solo Sanzo corrió riesgos, también su querido Hakkai y su bebe se vieron metidos en ese lio sin el sospecharlo si quiera, todo por ir a divertirse. – _¡soy un idiota!_

_Claro que eres un Idiota, pero en vez de lamentarte ayúdame a curar sus heridas. _– el monje se movió junto a Goku para ver como estaba. – _mono tonto. _

Con mucho cuidado lograron vendar las incontables cortadas poco profundas en Hakkai y Goku, también Hakuryu fue auxiliado con el pequeño y efectivo maletín de primeros auxilios que nunca desamparaba Hakkai con cada viaje, la noche avanzaba y ahora entre las ruinas de lo que fue ese pueblo pasaron las horas vigilando la salud de los tres, con una fogata a medio apagarse y ayudado por los débiles rayos del sol un adolorido Goku medio abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía frio y solo pudo darse la vuelta para acurrucarse contra algo tibio que estaba a su espalda, sintió el olor inequívoco a nicotina, una respiración cálida sobre su cuello, solo podía ser alguien, sonrió un poco desorientado y paso a levantar la mirada notando como un dormido Sanzo estaba recostado a su lado, tenía las manos totalmente vendadas, su cara demostraba agotamiento mientras que su traje de monje estaba colocado sobre su cuerpo como una manta para darle algo de calor.

_Duele._ – se movió un poco sintiendo como sus muñecas molestaban gracias a las heridas. –

_Despertaste mono tonto._ – la voz de Gojyo resonó cerca suyo. –

_¿qué paso con Hakkai?_ – recordó como le vio desmayarse gracias a la presión que aquellos cabellos hacían sobre su cuello. –

_Dormido._ – señalo con su dedo a un rendido Hakkai que permanecía con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Gojyo además de que Hakuryu también dormía sobre el vientre de su amo. –

_Algo nos ataco…_ _y no pudimos con él._ – se mordió el labio inferior decepcionado. _– no pude cuidar a Hakkai ni a su bebe. _

_No seas tonto, solo fueron unas heridas superficiales, estarán bien en unos días y podremos seguir nuestro camino. _– Gojyo respondió algo melancólico, no quería hace sentir mal al chico, comprendía sus emociones ya que él se sentía igual. -

Habían ganado una vez más, pero al costo de heridas y mucha decepción emocional, con el paso de las horas esa mañana radiante fue como despertar de una pesadilla horrenda.

_Con cuidado Gojyo_. – un Hakkai mas repuesto estaba prácticamente guiando las manos de su amante sobre su vientre, mientras este le cambiaba las vendas. –

_¿Seguro que está bien?_ – pregunto un poco cabizbajo mientras posaba su mano sobre aquel lugar. –

_Lo está, siento a la perfección su energía, está sano y salvo_. – sonrió para darle ánimos a su compañero. –

_Fui un tonto… como pude dejarte solo._ – suspiro derrotado al tiempo que presionaba un poco en el bajo vientre de su amante. – _soy un pésimo pa…_

_Sentiste eso._ – Hakkai abrió los ojos enorme con aquel suceso. –

_Eso fue... fue…_ - su mano estaba prácticamente petrificada sobre el lugar donde sintió aquel leve pero claro movimiento. –

_Pateo._ – poso su mano sobre la de Gojyo. – _se movió, el bebe se movió._

_¿Que se movió? _– un curioso Goku se agacho junto a la pareja. –

_Dame tu mano Goku. _– el castaño le tomo la mano y la coloco donde antes estuvo la de el medio demonio. – _el bebe se movió hace un momento. _

_¿Se puede mover allí dentro? _– pregunto con un dejo de duda. –

_Si… solo deja que lo haga otra vez. _– espero algo impaciente por que su hijo volviera a moverse. –

_No se moverá, solo su papa tuvo el derecho de sentirlo move.._

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡ME PATEO LA MANO! _– Goku alejo la mano tan rápido como pudo, estaba sorprendido por lo que sintió. –

_Je je je _– Hakkai sonrió totalmente feliz por aquel anuncio que hacia su hijo con solo 3 meses. –

_¡LE VOY A DECIR A SANZO_! – salió corriendo lejos de la pareja en busca del monje. –

_Entonces_. – Gojyo se cruzo de brazos enojado por la travesura de su hijo no nato. – _te aceptare que patees pero será traseros y en especial el de un monje apestoso, ya te enseñare como hacerlo._

_¿Das por hecho que sea niño? – Hakkai _acaricio con ternura aquel lugar donde le sintió moverse. –

_No, solo que nos conviene uno más para las peleas y si es niña igual le enseñare a hacerlo, será un arma letal con bellas piernas. _

Gojyo solo se divertía hablando sobre cómo se imaginaba a su futuro retoño pero algo lejos de allí estaba un Sanzo pensativo y sentado en el borde de un árbol caído, miraba sin muchos ánimos hacia el oeste, su ruta a seguir apenas Hakuryu se terminara de recuperar, fumaba su cigarrillo desentendido de los gritos que un eufórico Goku le daba desde lo lejos, poco a poco lo vio acercarse por su espalda hablando como loco sobre algo.

_¡SANZO!_ – se le atravesó en el rango de vista del monje. – _tienes que sentir como se mueve el bebe._

_El mocoso se mueve, que novedad_. – respondió sin asombro mientras dejaba ir el humo por sus labios. –

_¿No te alegra? _

_No es mi problema. _

_Pero es de Hakkai y Gojyo, ya por eso debe ser algo bonito y que nos emocione._ – sonrió con ternura. –

_No pongas esa cara mono tonto._ – esa bendita sonrisa lo descolocaba, sintió como su corazón se disparo de una y su estomago se lleno de incontables nudos, todo por esa sonrisa tierna y sincera. –

_Debe ser lindo tener alguien a quien querer._ – hablo en tono suave, como pensando en alguna cosa importante. –

_¿Tú quieres a alguien?_ – no supo cuando esa pregunta se le escapo de la boca, era algo que no iba con él. –

_A ti…_ - hablo como si nada. – _también a Hakkai, a Hakuryu, a la comida y aunque lo odie a veces, también aprecio al kappa pervertido. _

_En ese orden._ – susurro con estupor por la sinceridad a prueba de todo en Goku. –

_Más o menos…._ – desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, casi que directo al sol que estaba por llegar al punto más alto donde sus rayos son más fuertes. –

_Deja de pensar en tonterías y vamos moviéndonos._ – se levanto del árbol caído. –

_Sanzo._ – miro como el monje apagaba su cigarrillo contra la corteza muerta. –

_¿Qué?_

_¿A quién quieres tú?_ – miro con aquellas orbes doradas directo al corazón del monje, era como si su pregunta fuera una flecha certera a sus emociones desbocadas desde hacia tiempo atrás. –

Esa mirada, ese pequeño rostro curioso y sincero, sus ojos llenos de pureza sin comparación, era un ser que salía de lo terrenal, no solo en su procedencia, también en sus emociones era único en su clase, sentía que era un tonto sin remedio, un déspota engreído capaz de dominar a todos y hasta a sus emociones como un tirano, sin darse chance a pensar, a querer, a desear, o si quiera a intentar hacerlo, su egoísmo pasaba los límites insospechados con Goku, era tan querido por su corazón que no podía dejar que nada o nadie supiera ello, su pasión seria secreto y sus sentimientos se los llevaría a la tumba como último vestigio de humanidad.

_No quiero nada._ – comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo. –

_Mentiroso._ – Goku se le atravesó en sus pasos. _– ¡eres un mentiroso Sanzo!_

_Chiquillo insolente. _– saco su abanico con intenciones de golpearlo pero se detuvo al ver como Goku acortaba bruscamente la distancia entre ambos. –

_Miras a Hakkai y a Gojyo igual a como yo miro la comida que deseo y no puedo tener. _

_¿Porque todo tiene que estar relacionado con tu estomago_?- eso fue una revelación vergonzosa, ¿Goku se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? –

_¿Quieres querer a alguien así_? – bajo su mirada con pena. – _no entiendo mucho de sentimientos… tampoco de emociones, pero solo sé que me da tristeza no ser esa persona a la cual puedas querer._

Bakazaru. – alzo el abanico pero noto como el chico no se inmuto ante sus acciones, no le temía a la verdad y él en cambio le huía aterrado. –

Estaba loco, si, debía estar loco por lo que haría pero era eso o terminar desquiciado de por vida, como atraído por un imán invisible, acorto la distancia entre el mono y el, soltó el abanico y paso a sujetar bruscamente la quijada de Goku, en un segundo le estaba besando como deseo hace unas noches, con desesperación, con ardor interior, con su cuerpo diciéndole a gritos que eso era lo que necesitaba y deseaba, que aquel ser era suyo y de nadie más, que su cuerpo le anunciaba que ya era hora de dar un paso más, una segunda liberación para dos seres que eran puros de diferentes maneras.

_**Continuara…**_

Qué lindo!... en verdad dicen que los más inocentes ven el mundo sin problemas, con simpleza y sinceridad, Goku tan bello de decir sus sentimientos a su peculiar modo, pero Sanzo se atrevió! Lo beso pero ahora que sucederá porque como está el monje de alborotado hormonalmente eso debe pasar a mayores en algún momento jajaja!, espero les gustara el capitulo y el bebe pateo!.. Aviso, todo lo que ponga sobre el embarazo es así, soy mama pase por ello así que es un Mpreg muy bien documentado XD….

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_**Quien dijo que el sexo es fácil**_

_**¡URASAI!**_

Reanudaron el viaje dos días después de aquel altercado con la demonio de largos cabellos, era sin duda un mal necesario pero una misión es una misión y el grupo continuo su viaje interminable con destino al oeste, el próximo pueblo estaba cerca así que las emociones estaban a flor de piel para algunos como un extrañamente silencioso Goku, después de aquel beso salió huyendo como un niño asustado mientras que Sanzo se arrepentía de haberle robado parte de su pureza.

_Mono… no pareces tú._ – Gojyo le pico con el dedo índice sus mejillas una y otra vez, necesitaba sin duda alguna el alboroto del chico. –

_No molestes._ – se reclino en su puesto con las piernas pegadas a su pecho. –

_¿Oye Sanzo, que le hiciste a Goku?_ – el pelirrojo pregunto con total inocencia ya que después de que lo vio ir donde el monje, la actitud del mono cambio un poco. –

…. – una pistola salió de entre la ropa de Sanzo y apunto directo a la cabeza de Gojyo. –

_¡Me vas a disparar solo por hablar!_

_Ya estamos cerca del siguiente pueblo._ – Hakkai interrumpió la extraña atmosfera que se formo en el jeep. –

_Gojyo…_ - Goku se arrimo un poco hacia el pelirrojo para hablarle. –

_¿E_h?

_¿Si alguien te besa significa que le gustas_?

_¡El mono dejo de ser un niño_! – coreo a todo pulmón por la sorprendente pregunta que le hizo Goku. –

_¡CALLENCE LOS DOS_! – en un segundo Sanzo les estampo un par de buenos abanicazos al dúo. –

_Je je je_… _Sanzo, creo que debes hablar seriamente con Goku sobre ciertos sentimientos._ – Hakkai lucia inmutable ante su comentario que iba con dirección bien definida. –

_Siempre sabes más de lo que aparentas. _– quedo incomodo por las palabras del castaño. –

_Es el sexto sentido de una futura madre._

….. – una enorme gota de sudor rodo por la frente de Sanzo. -


	6. ¿Quien dijo que el sexo es fácil?

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**¿Quien dijo que el sexo es fácil?**_

Dos cuerpos sudorosos, deseosos de sentirse juntos, de tocarse y experimentar una vez más aquellas sensaciones paradisiacas, sus manos recorriendo aquel delgado cuerpo para memorizarlo en sus manos, delineando con sus dedos cada contorno, cada musculo desprovisto de la incómoda ropa, saboreando como un catador experto aquella esencia entre dulce y salada que expedía la piel de su amante, que más excitante que eso…

_Di mi nombre._ – aquel pedido prepotente sonó tan suplicante en su boca. –

_Sanzo... mmm… San...Sanzo..._ – gimió con fuerza ante aquellas caricias que sentía ir y venir por su virginal cuerpo. –

_Se escucha demasiado bien viniendo de los labios de un mono tonto._ – sonrío con satisfacción. –

_Sanzo…_ - miro con sus enormes orbes doradas hacia el rostro del monje. –

_Dime_. – ese rostro suplicante era su perdición, pero que mas podía hacer, le gustaba eso y todo lo demás de Goku. –

_Tengo hambre_.

_¡BAKASARU!_ – aquel grito furibundo retumbo en medio del bosque –

_¿Sanzo?_ – en un segundo Hakkai y Gojyo despertaron de su sueño alertados por el grito del rubio. –

…. – Sanzo parpadeo unas cuantas veces notando que todo lo que había experimentado había sido un "sueño húmedo" –

_¿Tenias una pesadilla monje apestoso?_ – Gojyo le miro con burla. –

_Creo que estaba soñando que reprendía a Goku._ – el castaño se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al ver como estaba Sanzo con su abanico en la mano y listo para lanzar el golpe. –

_Vuelvan a dormir._ – mascullo realmente sonrojado al notar como ese sueño le descoloco físicamente. –

La pareja se volvió a acomodar en sus improvisadas camas, habían acampado en medio del bosque ya que en su ruta el siguiente pueblo estaba a casi dos días de camino. Desde el incidente del beso ya habían pasado unas 2 semanas, Sanzo había estado mas intranquilo que antes, su cuerpo se desboco desde que probo aquellos labios, pero también se arrepentía de haberlo hecho ya que Goku había cambiado un poco con él, se había vuelto esquivo y no parecía estar cómodo cuando ellos dos compartían habitación o se quedaban solos, era como si el chico le tuviese miedo por alguna razón.

_Ya regreso._ – el rubio se levanto de sus mantas, saco un cigarrillo y se fue perdiendo en el bosque fumando tranquilamente en medio de la oscuridad. –

_Se fue._ – Hakkai miro con seriedad como la pequeña luz que emitía el cigarrillo de Sanzo desaparecía entre la espesura del lugar. –

_Va hacia el rio._ – espeto Gojyo sin mucho asombro y cruzando sus manos sobre la nuca para apoyarse. –

_Hay demasiada tensión sexual últimamente._ – Hakkai se acurruco sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. –

_El monje apestoso no sabe cómo deshacerse de esos deseos pecaminosos…_ - sin querer la mano de Gojyo se deslizo por cierta parte posterior de su compañero. –

_Creo que tu estas teniendo más deseos pecaminosos que Sanzo – sama._ – se acerco más aun al cuerpo del medio demonio, casi que restregándose contra él en busca de calor. –

_¿Qué tramas?_ – sintió cierta zona de Hakkai muy cerca de su muslo. –

_Estamos solos._ – noto como la improvisada cama de Goku estaba vacía. –

_Pueden regresar en cualquier momento._ – miro algo sorprendido a Hakkai, desde hacía unos días sus hormonas andaban de fiesta. –

_No lo creo._ – deslizo su lengua en son provocador por todo el cuello de Gojyo. – _algo de cariño para ambos. _

_No creí que los papeles se intercambiarían._ – movió su mano por debajo de la camisa negra de Hakkai tocando a placer su tersa piel. – _juguemos entonces._

En un segundo el pelirrojo tomo la delantera colocándose encima de Hakkai pero sin poner todo su peso en el, debía ser cuidadoso con un bebe en camino, con casi 4 meses ya se notaba solo un poco como el vientre de su amante se redondeaba, era una onda pequeña pero hermosa, cada vez que deslizaba sus manos sobre ella notaba como la vida ebullia dentro del castaño, como cambiaba su cuerpo y como sus sentimientos de amor se expandían hacia límites insospechados, siempre sorprendiéndose de cuanto podía adorar a Hakkai, como su cuerpo pedía a gritos tenerle en todo el sentido de la palabra y eso hacia esa noche, comenzando por besar sus labios deseosos, traspasando aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida con su lengua, jugando a saborear y degustarle, mientras sus labios seguían en aquel ferviente beso, sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar los pantalones del castaño, deshaciéndose rápidamente de aquella prenda que estorbaba en su camino de caricias para pronto tener a su amante en total desnudez bajo el.

_Te ves hermoso bajo la luz de las estrellas._ – se detuvo un instante para contemplar a su amante. –

_Eres más romántico de lo que supuse._ – sujeto entre sus manos el rostro de Gojyo. – _te amo. _

_Y yo a ustedes._ – bajo su cabeza para volver a besar al castaño. –

Sus labios se deslizaron de la boca de Hakkai con rumbo a su barbilla, lamiendo y besando poco a poco todo el contorno de la misma, bajando en un recorrido delicioso hasta su cuello, su lengua moviéndose por aquellos surcos que le brindaban su clavícula y pasando un poco más abajo donde su pecho, con emoción poso su boca sobre uno de aquellos pezones erectos, tocando, lamiendo y mordisqueando a placer, aquellas caricias solo hicieron que el castaño comenzara a gemir por las sensaciones, su cuerpo estaba más sensible que antes y aquel lugar se llevaba el premio, sus manos se aferraron a la roja cabellera de Gojyo para dirigirle un poco en sus movimientos al tiempo que este seguía jugando con sus pezones paso su mano derecha por todo su vientre bajando hasta su entrepierna para comenzar un juego nuevo de caricias con su palpitante miembro, sus dedos se deslizaban por toda aquella piel, rozándose contra él, moviéndose de maneras únicas a su alrededor, pronto su boca le acompaño usando su lengua como si fuera una paleta dulce, lamiendo y succionando aquel órgano con placer desmedido.

_Gojyo…_ - susurro con sus manos tapando su boca, no podía gemir a placer en aquel silencioso bosque, no sabía que tan lejos estaban Sanzo y un desaparecido Goku de ellos. –

El aludido solo le miro con maldad, sabía que Hakkai estaba por venirse así que en un segundo se detuvo y le tomo de las caderas aprensando sus muslos con morbo como indicándole que pronto ese cuerpo seria suyo una vez más, que debía aguantarse un poco para él.

_No lo olvides…. Juntos es mejor._ – deslizo dos de sus dedos en la boca de un jadeante Hakkai. –

Su rostro sonrojado solo le hacía ver más excitante a ojos del medio demonio, verle como succionaba sus dedos y jugaba con su lengua mojándolos lo suficiente para lo que seguía en aquel acto nocturno de pasión, pronto los dejo libres para que Gojyo siguiera su ruta de caricias, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del pelirrojo cuando sintió como aquellos dedos entraban en su cuerpo, moviéndose y deslizándose de maneras provocadoras, en un segundo otra vez estaba gimiendo para él, diciendo su nombre entre jadeos y susurros, su cuerpo bañado en sudor perlado por las emociones sentidas, no pasaron más de unos minutos cuando ya era demasiado imperante la necesidad de Gojyo por poseer aquel cuerpo tembloroso y placentero.

_De lado…_ - susurro aquella orden a Hakkai mientras tomaba sus caderas y le ayudaba a ponerse sobre su costado izquierdo. – _no quiero lastimarte._

_Está bien._ – asintió superado por el placer, su cuerpo estaba al límite de lo posible y ni si quiera le había hecho suyo, en verdad las hormonas del embarazo le estaban dando una nueva y placentera gama de emociones. –

Con mucho cuidado el pelirrojo se ubico entre las piernas del castaño, tomando una de sus piernas y subiéndola sobre su hombro para ubicarse mejor, en pocos instantes ya estaba adentrándose en aquel estrecho y cálido lugar, haciéndolo suyo en carne propia, sintiendo como su amante se estremecía con los movimientos de cadera que le propinaba Gojyo para culminar de penetrarle, unos segundos de quietud precedieron a aquel momento, ambos tratando de controlar sus emociones y adaptarse a sus cuerpos, aquella unión era algo dolorosa siempre, un poco de cariño ayudaba a alivianar aquel inicio así que con sumo cuidado el pelirrojo se agacho hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Hakkai, besándole suavemente mientras comenzaba un vaivén de caderas, embistiendo poco a poco, aquellos movimientos solo excitaron más la situación, ambos hombres se deshacían en placer, amándose a su modo, Gojyo acelerando el paso con las sensaciones que le brindaba el tocar aquel punto dentro de Hakkai, sus espasmos descontrolados con ese contacto, sus manos aferradas a las mantas y sus jadeos le hacían ver más excitante aun, con paso apresurado tomo el miembro del castaño ya necesitado de atenciones, acariciándole al tiempo que imprimía mas velocidad y fuerza a aquellas embestidas.

_Sigue… Gojyo…. Voy… voy… a…_ - tapo su boca al sentir como el pelirrojo le acariciaba más rápido como provocándole, aquel calor recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, los espasmos en su bajo vientre le anunciaron lo inevitable, en pocos segundos se cuerpo de deshizo en un orgasmo sobre su propio vientre. –

Aquel cumulo de sensaciones solo hicieron que Gojyo llegara también, su cuerpo emocionado dio las ultimas y desesperadas estocadas dentro de su amante para terminar en su interior, dejando que aquel sentimiento cálido y divino recorriera su cuerpo como una droga poderosa pero aletargante. Entre jadeos agotados y sonrisas cómplices ambos se separaron quedando tendidos sobre la improvisada cama de mantas, muy abrazados y mirando al cielo infinito como único testigo, bueno también Hakuryu que dormía en una esquinita de aquella cama sin molestar a la pareja, se había rendido en alejar a Gojyo de su dueño.

Se dice que las tensiones del alma las refleja el cuerpo, y muy cierto que era para un pobre y caliente Sanzo, aquel sueño solo lo había alborotado al punto de que necesitaba un baño de agua fría, su cuerpo estaba al limita, ni si quiera el caminar un largo tramo entre la espesa maleza le deshizo su problema entre las piernas, el fumar tampoco le ayudo ya que para él un cigarrillo era como una droga mas, aun pensando en nada y a la vez en todo siguió su camino hacia el rio que vieron cuando acamparon, el sonido suave del agua moviéndose, los reflejos brillantes de la poca luz se podían apreciar sobre el agua desde la distancia. El monje sonrió satisfecho de poder si quiera sacarse el peso del "deseo" con agua fría, dio unos pasos más apresurados mientras lanzaba la ultima parte de su cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba, se deshizo de su túnica de monje mientras se acercaba al lugar, al final solo se encontraba con sus pantalones puestos cuando llego a la orilla del rio, sin prestar mucha atención busco un árbol para dejar sus ropas, sutra y pistola, dudaba que algún demonio fuera a atacarle a campo abierto y en medio de esa noche tan tranquila, se quito la ultima prenda de vestir quedando totalmente desnudo en el desolado paraje, nunca le agradaron mucho los ríos, le recordaban su procedencia y su pasado triste, pero quería solucionar su problemita así que aun muy alborotado se encamino al agua dando pasos largos para terminar su suplicio.

_¿Qué demonios es eso?_ – se detuvo en un segundo pensando en devolverse por su pistola, había algo flotando en el agua, eran como especies de piedras redondeadas, quizás eran ramas, o quizás algún juguete de niño que se llevo el rio en algún pueblo más arriba de su caudal, lo que fuera no le daba buena espina así que tomo una rama larga que flotaba cerca de sus pies y se dispuso a piquetear aquella cosa con suma puntería. –

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_! – un grito desgarrador fue la respuesta al acto de Sanzo y la rama. –

_¡MONO IDIOTA ERAS TU!-_ el monje se termino de meter en el agua para golpear con la misma rama al chico que aun chillaba por el piquete en uno de sus glúteos. –

_¡ESTABA BUSCANDO PECESITOS! _– con sendas lagrimas Goku se acariciaba su pobre traserito, estaba con la cabeza bajo el agua y por ello Sanzo solo vio cierta parte posterior del chico fuera de ella. –

_Haz silencio._ – sentencio ya más calmado y soltando la rama en el agua. – _¿qué haces a estas horas aquí mono idiota?, quieres pescar un resfriado. _– se hundió un poco en el agua para refrescarse, el incidente de hace un instante le bajo por completo la libido. –

_No podía dormir._ – se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sanzo, solo de verlo le recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, o mejor dicho, lo que el monje le había hecho. –

El rubio no dijo nada más y siguió en su baño nocturno, ambos estaban a una prudente distancia, no fijaban miradas y mucho menos conversaron, solo se hacían una especia de compañía no deseada pero como Goku es Goku, no pudo contenerse en saber el porqué Sanzo estaba en el rio y mas el que odia los ríos.

_Oye Sanzo._ – se movió un poco hacia el mencionado. – _¿porque viniste tu?_

_No tenia sueño. _– respondió tajantemente. –

Goku le miro curioso, estaba algo molesto con el monje por propasarse y más aun cuando sus sentimientos hacia el eran contradictorios, había estado muchos años con él y le tenía una especia de adoración sana, le creía su salvador pero entre sentimientos el corazón manda y un cariño más extremo a la gratitud se anidaba mas y mas, pero cuando descubrió en Gojyo y Hakkai el amor de "pareja" sus creencias de cómo quería a Sanzo lo asombraron, ese dulce sentimiento era amor, un amor que no podía darle nombre ni significado pero que si le hacía sentir cosas raras en el cuerpo, su mejor manera de comprobarlo fue con el beso, ese beso que lo descoloco por completo y sin si quiera poder explicarse a sí mismo que sentía.

_¿Porque lo hiciste?_ – Goku pregunto en un tono suave y casi como una súplica. –

_¿Hacer qué?_ – en verdad que ni imaginaba por donde iba la pregunta del chico. –

_Besarme._ – sus mejillas se enrojecieron en segundos, era vergonzoso decir esa palabra si quiera, se sentía tan arropado por ese sentimiento inexplicable. –

_Me dio la gana de hacerlo._ – noto el rostro confuso de Goku, era una ternura cuando ponía esa bendita cara, así que sus emociones corporales volvieron a estar en alerta roja, ni el agua fría le salvaba esta vez de sus sentimientos. –

_¡Esa no es una respuesta! _– camino unos metros más acortando la distancia entre ambos. –_ dime porque. _

_Un porque…_ - susurro con dolor, no había un porque lógico, era pedirle mucho a su corazón dar razones valederas para excusar ese beso, pero tampoco las abría otra vez para volver a pensarlas. –

Se atrevió una segunda vez, lanzo sus brazos hasta atrapar al chico entre ellos, sin pérdida de tiempo y sintiendo como Goku se quedo petrificado, le volvió a besar, devorando su boca como un animal hambriento y deseoso por mas, no sería experto pero su cuerpo mandaba solo, era como cuando los pájaros aprender a volar, nadie les enseña cómo hacerlo, eso esta tatuado en el subconsciente, en el alma misma de los individuos, así aprendía de ese beso. Sus brazos rodearon más aun la cintura desnuda de Goku, su cuerpo tiritaba y no sabía si por el frio del agua o por lo que sucedía, aun curioso por ese nuevo descubrimiento de besar, paso a profundizar su invasión, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca del chico, aquello fue increíble, superaba al primer beso por mucho, se emociono mas, su entrepierna estaba alzando vuelo bajo el agua, necesitando de cariño y de liberación, se perdió en aquella sensación hasta que el aire fue vital para sus pulmones, Sanzo se separo de aquella boca con suavidad, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva que aun le unía a la de Goku, este tenía la cara más roja del mundo, sus hombros estaban contraídos y sus orbes doradas parecían como par de platos decorativos en una pared.

_Eso… te responde mi pregunta._ – estrecho entre sus brazos al joven, estaba impresionado de el mismo, como logro dar algo de pasión a pesar del miedo. –

_Sanzo…_ - susurro entrecortado, sus pulmones parecían colapsar por las emociones, su corazón estaba desbocado y una sensación nueva en su bajo vientre le indicaba que esto no era normal, el sentir todo eso por alguien tenía que ser único. – _¿qué significa… esto?_

_No tengo nombre aun para ello._ – deslizo su mano por la cara de Goku, su piel estaba tan suave y cálida, miraba con asombro como los labios del chico estaban sonrojados aun, provocándole una vez más a besarle. –

_Yo te quiero._ – sonrió tímidamente al notar como Sanzo acercaba su boca peligrosamente otra vez. –

_Buena respuesta mono._ – tomo lo que era suyo, otro beso desesperado por emoción, mientras daba rienda suelta al beso, una de sus manos se deslizo de la cintura de Goku hasta su espalda, rozando todo aquella piel mojada de arriba abajo llegando hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, no sabía cómo pero quería tocar un poco más abajo, no estaría conocido en el arte del sexo pero no podía ser muy difícil hacer algo con lo apasionado que estaba. –

Aun Goku creía que solo eran simples caricias inocentes, el pobre estaba con la cabeza embotada de emociones nuevas, sentía como Sanzo prácticamente se restregaba contra él y no podía ni imaginar que era lo que sentía bajo el agua rozando su vientre de vez en vez, su inocencia no le daba para pensar que el monje no solo quería sus besos, también deseaba comerse ese dulce completo, mientras, Sanzo aun debatía mentalmente si bajar su mano o no, solo pensaba en el problema que palpitaba entre sus piernas, estaba sintiendo más de lo que imagino en toda su vida, no había llegado tan lejos con una erección, y el rozar el cuerpo del mono contra ella lo volvía mas loco aun, al final tomo una decisión, era ese momento o era nunca, necesitaba sacarse esa idea rara de cómo era una primera vez, muy dispuesto a seguir sus instintos, dejo la boca de Goku para besar sus mejillas y darle una orden en su oído, debía informarle al mono de que harían algo más que besitos pero antes de poder si quiera hablar Goku bajo una de sus manos hasta donde sentía aquel intruso que se rozaba contra él, su inocente curiosidad solo logro que Sanzo abriera los ojos de golpe, el contacto de los dedos del chico contra su ser le hizo perder la cabeza.

_Sanzo… ¿porque esta así? _ – hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo sin querer. –

_No... no si…._ – ya no pudo mas, enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Goku mientras una nueva sensación se apodero de su cuerpo, era algo que no pudo detener, un calor incontrolable que irradiaba sus bajos y subía hasta su pelvis, sus mejillas se enrojecieron cuando sintió como los espasmos en su vientre le hacían moverse un poco como buscando ayudar a aquella liberación, pronto todo acabo y solo quedo un letárgico rubio preguntándose cómo pudo pasarle eso con tan solo el contacto de Goku contra su cuerpo. –

_Sanzo… ¡Sanzo!.. _– el nervioso chico solo veía como su rubio dueño se quedaba jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento por lo vivido. _– ¡no te mueras!_

_No… me muero ¡BAKASARU! _– le dio un zape por la cabeza al pobre chico. –

_¿Porque me pegas?, ¿qué hice de malo? _– pregunto con su carita totalmente confundida. –

_Olvídalo… igualmente lo que hiciste me hizo volver a la normalidad. – _suspiro por lo bajo y acaricio la cabeza de Goku. –_ vámonos._

_Y… ¿qué hice?- _siguió al monje fuera del agua totalmente confundido. –

_Tendremos mucho tiempo para que sepas que hiciste. _

_Entonces, ¿somos novios como Gojyo y Hakkai? _– pregunto emocionado. -

_NO VUELVAS A REPETIR ESO Y MENOS DELANTE DE ELLOS. _– nada mas de imaginarse las burlas del Kappa pervertido y los comentarios soeces de Hakkai le entraban ganas de vaciarles la pistola desterradora en sus corazones. – _esto que sucede entre nosotros es secreto y cuando me refiero a secreto es que si hablas o si quiera mencionas algo de lo que sucede entre nosotros… _- tomo su pistola de entre las ropas –_ serás mono muerto._

_Entonces…_ _es un secreto._ – mascullo algo decepcionado. –

_Vístete. – _le beso la frente con ternura. –_ ¡y no digas ni una sola palabra o te mueres!_

_Monje cascarrabias. _

_Mono idiota. _

_Igual te quiero_. – sonrió Goku con total inocencia y se alejo en busca de sus ropas que estaban ocultas en el agujero de un árbol. –

_Yo también_. – hablo para sí con asombro, era una aceptación que le gustaba, una nueva sensación en su alma y corazón. –

_**Continuara…**_

Pobrecito Sanzo, de la emoción se le fueron los perros ja ja ja ja, pero es inocente en toda la extensión de la palabra, no sabía que las primeras veces son así, impredecibles y llenas de contratiempos así que tendrá muy difícil eso de "consumar" su primera vez con el monito inocente, ese sí que le dará malos ratos con sus comentarios salidos de la pureza misma, hasta se sentirá pervertido XD. Pero sigamos, que esto se pone más interesante, como serán los meses que resten y si las emociones seguirán al grupo de Sanzo, necesitan acción demoniaca de vez en vez!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Peligro,**_

_**Emociones maternales**_

_**¡URASAI!**_

Una mañana radiante, el sol salía y los pajaritos cantaban a coro entre los árboles, Hakkai era el primero en levantarse a hacer el desayuno con sus ya escasas provisiones, como estaba deseoso de llegar al siguiente pueblo para dormir en una cama cómoda y comprar comida, además de que tenía un terrible antojo por comer dulces, ya vería saciado su deseo pero mientras pensaba en eso noto como Gojyo y Goku regresaban del rio discutiendo y aventándose una toalla mojada que fue el inicio de la trifulca.

_¡La mojaste mono idita!_ – evento la toalla contra el rostro de Goku. –

_¡NO FUY YO!_ – se la devolvió de un solo manotón. –

_Gojyo, Goku… ¡está listo el desayuno!_ – Hakkai les llamo con su voz melodiosa. –

_¡COMIDAAAAA!_ – el mono salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Hakkai con unos tazones en mano. –

_¿No ha despertado Sanzo?_ – el castaño pregunto con curiosidad ya que no le había visto desde la noche anterior cuando se fue al rio. –

_No._ – Goku tomo su ración emocionado. –

_¡El monje apestoso se desvelo anoche jugando en el rio! –_ Gojyo alzo la voz para hacer que Sanzo se levantara cabreado pero no tuvo respuestas. – _duerme como piedra._

_¿Será que está enfermo? –_ Hakkai camino hasta donde estaba el rubio bien abrigado con sus mantas y dormido. – _Gojyo… ven a ver esto._

_¿Qué sucede con Sanzo –_ _sama?_ - miro con seriedad el rostro del dormido rubio. –

_Algo le sucedió anoche._ – Hakkai se cruzo de brazos meditativo. –

_¡Tiene la sonrisa del maldito hombre más feliz del mundo_!- Gojyo observaba la enorme y placida sonrisa que adornaba los labios del dormido Sanzo. -


	7. Peligro,  Emociones maternales

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Peligro,**_

_**Emociones maternales**_

Una tarde tranquila en un pueblo tranquilo, todo estaba en paz dentro del grupo de Sanzo, aquel lugar apacible al que llegaron les brindaba un merecido descanso, lo único malo era el compartir una habitación entre dos parejas que quieren privacidad por diversas razones, pero en aquel lugar no había un mínimo de distancia, hasta el baño debían compartirlo y ese era el problema que aquejaba a dos de los ocupantes.

_¡HAKKAI!, ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!_ – Goku daba brinquitos de aquí para allá sosteniendo su entrepierna, las ganas de orinar le estaban ganando la partida. –

…. – silencio sepulcral en el baño, solo el sonido del agua cayendo hacia más cruel la espera para el mono. –

_¡Ve a orinar afuera!_ – Gojyo le empujo lejos de la puerta. –

_¡Ni que yo fuera un perro para salir a orinar así!_ – siguió dando saltitos al lado de Gojyo. – _y tu porque me quitas de aquí, llegue primero._

_Los niños tienen permitido hacer pis en cualquier arbolito así que ve._ – le bloqueo el paso a Goku de mala gana. –

_¡TU TAMBIEN QUIERES IR! _– noto como el pelirrojo tenía las piernas cruzadas aguantando. –

_¿Y ESO QUE?_ – extendió los brazos evitando que Goku se arrimara a la puerta. – _yo necesito el baño más que tu._

_¡NO SE VALE!_ – hizo un mohín de niño regañado. _– SANZO… ¡DILE QUE SE QUITE!_

El mencionado estaba fumando muy tranquilo sobre su cama y leyendo el periódico del día, no tenía las más mínimas ganas de meterse en ese problema estúpido sobre quien iba al baño primero.

_Disculpen la demora…_ - la voz suave de Hakkai resonó después de abrir la puerta del baño. – _necesitaba una buena ducha._

Salió del baño con su cabeza tapada por una toalla y con solo sus pantalones puestos pero sin abrochar, ya no daban para ello por obvias razones de peso, atrás de el venia Hakuryu sacudiéndose el pelaje mojado gracias al baño que aprovecho de darle su dueño.

_Hakkai…_ - Goku le miro con total asombro, sabía que las cosas cambiarían pero como no había visto al castaño sin ropa últimamente, era más que obvia su curiosidad. – _¡ESTAS REDONDO!_

_¿Re...dondo? _– Hakkai se quito la toalla de la cabeza y paso a mirar su vientre de ya casi 5 meses, en verdad había crecido más en las últimas semanas, sentía mejor los movimientos del bebe pero con tanto viaje y cosas en que pensar no había reparado en su cuerpo y los cambios que daba con rapidez asombrosa. –_ es verdad._

_¿Puedo tocar? _– el chico lleno de curiosidad poso sus ojos al nivel del estomago de Hakkai._ – _

_Eh... _– se quedo un poco pensativo sobre dejar que Goku le pusiera una mano encima._ – está bien, aunque no se está moviendo. _

_Se siente extraño._ – apoyo la palma de su mano sobre aquel pequeño vientre. –_ ¿si le hablo se moverá?_

_A veces lo hace._ – sonrió con una gota resbalando por su frente, seguía siendo un poco perturbador dejarse hacer eso. –

_Hola bebe, soy Goku… me pregunto como serás y espero que no salgas como el Kappa pervertido._

_¡OYEME! – _Gojyo le sujeto del cuello en un segundo por las palabras que decía._ – no le vuelva a hablar mal a mi hijo de mi._

_¡Suéltame! – _mordió el brazo de Gojyo para que le liberara del agarre. –

_¡MALDITO MONO! _– soltó a Goku por el dolor de la mordida. -

_No sería mejor que alguno de los dos vaya al baño._ – Hakkai dio dos pasos atrás para alejarse de la trifulca. – _bebe, no sé cómo voy a evitar que aprendas malas palabras y mañas que estarán a tu alrededor. _

_¡EL BAÑO!_ – Goku y Gojyo se enfrascaron por llegar a la puerta pero cuando se disponían entre empujones vieron como Sanzo se levantaba de su cama y se metía al baño dejándolos nuevamente afuera. -

_¡SANZO!_ – ambos gritaron al unisonó apretando las piernas para aguantar. –

Cuatro personas en un espacio reducido trae siempre problemas, la noche empezaba a caer y Goku fue el primero en ser llevado por los brazos de Morfeo después de cenar a lo grande, dormía muy a pierna suelta sobre su cama, sin arroparse si quiera y con un hilito de baba cayendo de la comisura de sus labios, por su parte Gojyo estaba sentado en el borde la ventana fumando y bebiendo unas cervezas, estaba muy relajado sin el mono cerca para fastidiar, de vez en vez observaba hacia donde estaban Sanzo y Hakkai mirando los mapas que este ultimo adquirió de la zona, debían trazar los siguientes días de viaje.

_¿Porque estas rodeando las montañas?_ – Sanzo señalo con su dedo las marcas que había pintado el castaño minutos antes. –

_Son caminos más riesgosos para…._ – llevo su mano a un costado con un dejo de dolor, el bebe estaba bien despierto y se lo hacía saber a Hakkai con unas buenas patadas. – _cálmate._

_No estoy armándote un lio por eso, solo quiero saber porque daremos tantas vueltas innecesarias._

_No te hablaba a ti…_ - señalo con su dedo hacia su vientre. –

_¿El mocoso?_ – miro con escepticismo al castaño. –

_Oh… dios._ – otra patada certera le hizo inclinarse hacia delante por el dolor, el niño le había dado en el estomago sin duda alguna. –

_¿En serio golpea así de fuerte? _– la curiosidad invadió hasta a Sanzo. –

… - para ese momento el bebe le había propinado algunas mas, Hakkai estaba pálido sintiendo como aquella criatura se revolvía dentro de el._ – Sanzo…. No hables._

_Pe… _- hizo silencio al ver como Hakkai le lanzaba una mirada asesina, de esas que nunca muestra porque son aterradoras. –

_Creo que reacciona a tu voz._ – sentencio mas aliviado y secando el sudor de su frente, aquellos movimientos le lastimaron. –

_¡ESO ES MUCHACHO!, APRENDE A DETESTAR AL MONJE APESTOSO_ – Gojyo coreo feliz desde su puesto. –

En dos segundos la lata de cerveza que bebía Gojyo estaba agujereada por un balazo y su contenido se derramo en el suelo.

_¡MI CERVEZA!_ – dejo la lata en el marco de la ventana y de paso apago el cigarrillo dentro de la misma. –

_Haz silencio maldita cucaracha roja._ – regreso su vista hacia Hakkai y los mapas. –

_Se derramo._ – Hakkai miro el suelo manchado y después las latas de cerveza vacías en el piso a los pies de Gojyo. – _está sucio todo…_

Una especie de brisa fría y tétrica se coló en la habitación, tanto Sanzo como Gojyo notaron que el ambiente se ponía pesado de un segundo a otro, hasta Hakuryu salió volando entre ellos a esconderse junto a un dormido y desprevenido Goku, era la gota que derramo el vaso para Hakkai, estaba muy estresado con el compartir su espacio personal con mas seres que no fuera Gojyo, se sentía muy sensible en esos últimos días y había tolerado todo parsimoniosamente, era de mucha paciencia pero desde que el embarazo entro a su vida las cosas cambiaban, y la sola cerveza derramada en el piso le crispo los nervios.

_Alguien va a limpiar eso ahora mismo._ – siseo con malicia, sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo el flequillo de sus cabellos castaños, parecía un asesino a punto de cometer su pecado. –

_Gojyo._ – Sanzo le señalo con aplomo, sentía que toda la culpa se la podía echar al pelirrojo. –

_Ambos._ – dio unos pasos hasta el monje. –

_Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. _– susurro el medio demonio para sí. –

Entre el miedo que les infundía Hakkai no percibieron como el peligro les rodeo, en un segundo la puerta de su habitación fue tumbada como si un grupo comando hubiese ingresado, de la nada un grupo de más de 10 demonios estaban agolpados en la única salida que había, Gojyo saco su lanza muy dispuesto a empezar la batalla mientras que Sanzo desenfundó su pistola presto para repartir balazos, los demonios se lanzaron dentro de la habitación a toda carrera pero una luz cegadora y el sonido de lamentos y gritos desgarradores acabo con el espectáculo, cuando la intensa luz se extinguió ya el grupo de demonios estaba vuelto polvo en el suelo, las paredes de la posada calcinadas y el suelo tenía un boquete del tamaño de una mesa, sin duda alguna un ataque fuera de serie.

_Creo que todo termino…_ - Hakkai bajo las manos agotado, había lanzado aquel ataque con el coraje a flor de piel. –

_Hakkai._ - Gojyo y Sanzo le miraron estupefactos. –

_¿Te imaginas monje apestoso que ese ataque lo hubiese lanzado contra nosotros? _

_Seriamos parte de ese agujero en el suelo._ – Sanzo bajo la cabeza derrotado. –

_Entonces, ¿van a limpiar este desastre?_ – el castaño volvió a sonreír amablemente, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. –

_¡SI SEÑOR!_

Desde ese día en adelante no hubo más cervezas con colillas de cigarrillo adentro, ni latas tiradas y mucho menos desorden, nada que pudiese alterar las emociones de la "futura madre", era un acuerdo tácito y sin contemplación entre Hakkai y los dos adultos, porque de Goku ni hablar, el no bebía y al ver que los demás limpiaban se puso también en ese plan, no sabía porque pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que una sensación desagradable les torturaba cada vez que Hakkai se molestaba.

Otro día y otra situación, de aquel pueblo salieron no muy bien ya que el posadero quería ponerlos a reparar el boquete que causo Hakkai, pero ninguno de los presentes quiso cooperar, Sanzo solo se excuso con el dueño del lugar diciendo que ellos le habían hecho el favor matando a los demonios y así no mas partieron presurosos en su viaje, los días seguían pasando y otra parada sin novedad en uno de los pueblos más grandes que hayan visto les tentó a detenerse no solo por una noche, para ideas extrañas, el mismo Sanzo pidió una parada de varios días, en verdad lo único que deseaba era tiempo con el mono para completar su misión de perder la virginidad, no había podido lograrlo y su cuerpo nuevamente extrañaba el contacto del joven, sus labios inocentes y todo de él.

_Dos habitaciones…_ - el rubio saco su tarjeta de crédito en la recepción de la posada. –

_Este lugar se ve muy animado_. – Hakkai miraba con soberana alegría como las personas entraban y salían del lugar, recorrían las calles y parecían ajenas a los sucesos demoniacos. –

_Eso es gracias a nuestro protector_. – la joven que los hospedaba señalo una especie de estatua pequeña que estaba en un nicho en la pared rodeada de flores, lazos de colores, además de tener algunos pequeños adornos parecidos a juguetes. –

_Una diosa…_ - Sanzo miro sin mucho ánimo a la estatua. –

_No sabemos si es tan poderoso como un dios pero es un ser especial lleno de amor que nos cuida como si fuéramos sus hijos…_ - la chica sujeto sus manos con una sonrisa enorme. – _si se quedan podrán ver el festival que hacemos todos los años para agradecerle por todo._

_Solo estamos de paso, gracias. –_ el castaño se despidió amablemente para después seguir al grupo rumbo a sus habitaciones asignadas. –

La posada constaba con 3 pisos así que el espacio era muy grande y cómodo, pronto el grupo de dividió en dos, Gojyo y Hakkai en una habitación y al lado de ellos Sanzo y Goku.

_¡UNA CAMA GRANDE!_ – Goku se lanzo de una sobre aquella confortable superficie para después rodar de un lado a otro como un chiquillo feliz. –

_¡Quítate los zapatos antes de subirte!_ – Sanzo le regaño con abanico en mano y listo para lanzarle un buen golpe. –

_Gomen…_ - se bajo rápidamente de la cama para no solo quitarse los zapatos, sin pena alguna se deshizo de la mayoría de sus ropas quedando solo con una franela y sus jeans puestos. _– que comodidad._

Toda aquella escena la vio el monje con total lujuria, estaba a mil solo de ver aquel cuerpo delgado y bien definido contorsionándose en la cama para él, eso quería pensar, que todos esos movimientos solo eran una inocente invitación de Goku para que le acompañara en la cama, y no dudo ni un segundo en seguir sus pensamientos, con total rapidez se quito las ropas quedando tan solo con sus pantalones desabrochados y listos para también sacárselos lo más rápido posible.

_Goku._ – camino hasta la cama y subió a ella con un rostro seductor y lujurioso. –

_Dime._ – se sentó en la cama muy tranquilo y sin imaginar si quiera lo que Sanzo tramaba hacer con su cuerpecito virginal. –

_¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace unos días?_ – se sentó tras Goku con sus piernas separadas entre el mono, parecía estar preparando una estrategia de caza si el chico se negaba. –

_Eh…._ – se quedo pensativo con su dedito en el mentón pero sus pensamientos fueron desviados por la sensación de una mano deslizándose debajo de su camisa, recorriendo su vientre y subiendo poco a poco hasta rozar su pecho suavemente. – _San…Sanzo ¿qué haces?_

_Dime de qué hablamos la otra noche mono tonto. – _acerco sus labios hasta el cuello de Goku, posándolos en aquella superficie aterciopelada, sintiendo como el chico se estremeció bajo él cuando sus dedos atraparon uno de aquellos pezones para jugar con él, apretándolos._ – dímelo. _

_No... no lo recuerdo. _– jadeo por lo bajo, sentía como su piel se volvía de gallina ante las caricias del rubio, no sabía cómo pero su cuerpo se descontrolaba con solo sentirle, era una nueva gama de sensaciones que nunca imagino que podía experimentar._ – _

_Hablamos sobre como dos personas se demuestran lo que sienten. _– mordió con delicadeza la base del cuello de Goku, mientras sus manos volvían a bajar tanteando el terreno en busca de su nuevo objetivo._ – haremos algo que será único._

_No… no se…. _– sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir como una de las manos de Sanzo se adentraba entre sus pantalones tocando a placer ciertas partes suyas. –

_Solo cierra los ojos y deja que haga todo. _– tomo entre sus dedos la naciente excitación del chico, sentía su tibia piel, como palpitaba y cambiaba gracias a las caricias que le estaba dando, era la primera vez que hacia algo así, pero solo se dejo llevar por el deseo y la mal sana curiosidad de tocar todo lo que fuera de Goku. –

En un segundo Sanzo estaba totalmente concentrado en besar los labios de Goku vorazmente mientras sus manos seguían deslizándose por el miembro del mono, rozando, tocándole como deseaba hasta que ya el inocente chico no aguanto más aquellas caricias, en un segundo su cuerpo se contrajo sin poder detenerse, su vientre ardía en placer, tuvo que separar su boca de la del monje para dejar que sus desesperados gemidos salieran agónicos, era algo nuevo, totalmente diferente a cualquier cosa que haya vivido antes. Con suma fuerza se sujeto a los brazos de Sanzo para darse apoyo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás junto a su espalda, arqueándose como un gato, dejando que los espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo hasta que no pudo mas, sintió como algo caliente salió de el manchando las manos del monje y las sabanas de la cama, aun con su respiración entrecortada trato de articular su asombro con palabras pero no pudo, sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados fueron presa nuevamente de los de Sanzo, besándolo con pasión desmedida y mas excitado aun por ver como su pequeño mono había llegado al punto máximo del placer gracias a él.

_¿Cómo se sintió?_ – al fin soltó aquellos tentadores labios para preguntar.-

_Fue… ¡mejor que comer!_ – sonrió muy feliz por su conclusión, hasta pasaba de inocente con lo vivido. –

_Je je je… algo que suena impresionante sin duda alguna._ – hizo que Goku se girara para quedar frente a él. – _eso fue un orgasmo… es como morir._

_¿Eso fue lo que te paso en el rio?_ – sus ojos dorados le miraron curioso mientras preguntaba sin pena alguna. –

_Si._ – poso sus manos sobre la camisa de Goku jalándola hacia arriba para quitársela. – _pero, aun falta que te enseñe algo más._

_¿Será igual de bueno? – _subió sus brazos dejando que Sanzo le terminara de desnudar_. – _

_Ni yo mismo lo sé. –_ tiro la camisa al suelo y paso a quitar los pantalones del chico. – _pero podemos intentar averiguarlo los dos. _

_Te quiero, Sanzo. _– susurro con delicadeza al oído del rubio, lo dijo tan dulcemente que el mencionado se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aquella frase era demasiado inocente para lo que harían. –

_Porque me quieres, ¿te dejas hacer esto?_ – miro con curiosidad a Goku. –

_Así es, confió en ti._ – paso sus brazos por el cuello del monje. –

_Diablos._ – mascullo para si algo inseguro. – _Goku. _

_Si_

_Te dolerá… dolerá y no sé cómo evitarlo así que si no quie…. _– sus labios fueron callados por los del chico, un beso dulce y tímido que silencio aquella confesión salida de la conciencia de Sanzo. –

_no lo creo, siento tantas cosas nuevas aquí. _– señalo su corazón con su mano derecha.- _que no tengo miedo a lo que pasara._

_Te lo advertí._ – sonrió malicioso y tomando las caderas de Goku entre sus manos. –

Mientras Sanzo vuelve realidad su sueño de perder la virginidad y hacer que el mono también le diga adiós a ella, en la habitación contigua la situación era otra, Gojyo miraba muerto del aburrimiento como Hakkai estaba recostado en la cama tejiendo, estaba más que fastidiado a muerte viendo como el castaño aprovechaba el rato apacible dando rienda suelta a sus habilidades con las manos, mientras que el dragoncito blanco se divertía rodando una pequeña pelotita de estambre de un lado a otro de la cama como si fuera un gatito.

_¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso?_ – suspiro resignado dejando salir una gran bocanada de humo. –

_Ya estoy por terminar._ – sonrió concentrado en terminar de darle las ultimas puntadas a lo que era una botita para bebe. –

_Quiero hacer algo más interesante._ – gruño por lo bajo al tiempo que caminaba hasta la cama junto a su amante. – _un ratito de cariño._

_Más tarde._ – dejo las agujas de tejer sobre una pequeña cesta que compro. –_ necesito mas estambre._

_Vamos después de…_ - quiso besar a Hakkai pero este se levanto de la cama antes de que Gojyo pudiese atraparlo entre sus brazos. – _¡Hakkai!_

_Tu hijo necesitara ropa_._ Y se me acabo el estambre azul, quiero ir a comprarlo antes de que anochezca. _– miro por la ventana como el sol de la tarde empezaba a caer. – _ya regreso._

Gojyo solo pudo quedarse sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y mirando las cosas que Hakkai había hecho desde hacía algunos días en los ratos libres, se había esforzado sin duda alguna por el bebe.

_Kiuuuu…._ – Hakuryu miro curioso una de las botitas que saco el pelirrojo de la pequeña cesta. –

_Sí, yo también creo que el bebe nos desplazo en el corazón de Hakkai._ – ambos agacharon la cabeza resignados. -

Mientras este par sufre de celos, Hakkai estaba muy feliz caminado por aquel enorme pueblo, era un espectáculo con cada calle que atravesaba, las decoraciones empezaban a extenderse por todos los balcones de las casas, muchas cintas de colores, flores y un aire de paz y armonía reinaba por doquier, en el trayecto se sintió reconfortado por estar en un pueblo tan apacible, con ese pensamiento se le vino otro a la cabeza, ese sería un buen lugar para dar a luz, ya tenía 5 meses y en 4 más su hijo vería la luz del mundo, aun no sabía muy bien cómo pero estaba seguro que con una buena partera todo se solucionaría, entre ideas sus manos se deslizaban por aquel pequeño bulto que era su vientre, sus ropas quedaban ajustadas y cualquiera que le viera notaria esa onda resaltante, sentía tanto cariño por ese bebe, no sabía cómo sus emociones le hacían estrechar lazos con un ser que no veía y que ni sabia como era pero que solo de sentirle dentro suyo era más que suficiente para llenarle de amor. Sus pasos distraídos le llevaron a una pequeña zona comercial, estaba buscando algún lugar parecido a una mercería, un sitio que vendiera lo que necesitaba pero para su asombro encontró algo mejor, una tiendita donde todo lo que había era para niños, emocionado y olvidando si quiera que era un hombre en cinta, se adentro al lugar, el sitio no era muy grande pero si tenía muchas cosas que le harían falta a su hijo.

_¡Gracias!_ – con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Hakkai salía una hora después de la tienda, había comprado algunas cosas y estaba con sus manos llenas. – _bebe… este es nuestro día de suerte._

Suspiro satisfecho y emprendió el camino de regreso hacia la posada, ya estaba oscureciendo y no deseaba preocupar a Gojyo, para acortar camino decidió meterse por algunas calles anexas a las vías principales, caminaba muy calmado hasta que sintió como alguien le seguía el paso a sus espaldas.

_¿Quien anda allí? _– detuvo su andar y miro detenidamente hacia el callejón que transitaba. –

_Disculpe._ – una tímida voz resonó en el lugar, hasta que desde la sombras de una esquina salió una niña de unos 10 años. –

_Dime pequeña._ – bajo la guardia al ver a la niña. –

_Se le cayó esto._ – extendió las manos mostrando lo que era un pequeño gorrito de bebe color blanco. –

_Disculpa…_ - se devolvió en sus pasos para ver mejor. – _lo siento pero no es mío._

_Si lo es_… - una sonrisa grotesca se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que Hakkai sintió como algo le sujeto del cuello y lo tumbo en el suelo inmovilizándolo. –

_¡SUELTENME! – _grito con todas sus fuerzas pero pronto su rostro se vio cubierto por una especie de paño húmedo, aquel aroma impregnado en la tela le mareo hasta el punto que perdió todo sentido de lo que sucedía con él. –

_Al fin… -_ la niña se agacho junto al cuerpo inconsciente del castaño._ – esto no es una mujer, es un hombre._

_Pero mi señora… le vimos salir de la tienda de bebes. _– una de las figuras que sujeto a Hakkai hablaba muy nervioso. –

_Que es un hombre maldita sea. _– tiro al suelo el gorrito con que atrajo al mencionado. –

_¿Y ese vientre?_- el otro desconocido señalo hacia el estomago de su víctima. –

_Espera… -_ la niña se agacho hasta Hakkai y poso su mano sobre el estomago del mismo_. – dame tu daga. _

_¿Qué va a hacer mi señora? _– uno de los sujetos se saco el arma de la funda de su cinturón._ – _

_Comprobar algo. _– una media sonrisa se apodero de sus labios infantiles. –

En pocos segundos aquella daga se clavo en las ropas de Hakkai, la niña corto de un solo tajo la camisa del mismo para descubrir aquel extraño abultamiento, en posos segundos soltó la daga y poso sus manos pequeñas por toda la piel tensa y expuesta del castaño, deslizándolas de arriba abajo por todo el torso y después subiendo hasta el pecho del mismo, su inspección culmino cuando sintió los claros movimientos de vida dentro de su posible victima esa noche.

_Tenemos algo mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba._ – se puso de pie satisfecha. –

_¿Es o no es un hombre? _

_Es un espécimen único, será el mejor sacrificio que la diosa podría esperar._ – señalo con su dedo hacia Hakkai. – _levántenlo y vayámonos…_

_¿Pero el pueblo no se dará cuenta de que es un hombre?_ – uno de los lacayos alzo de mala gana el cuerpo del castaño. –

_De eso me encargo yo, por lo demás ya tenemos a la sacrificada y amorosa madre de este año. _

_**Continuara…**_

¡Suspenso!, ¿quién será esa niña?, ¿Y porque atraparon al pobre de Hakkai?, ¿el grupo de Sanzo se dará cuanta a tiempo de su desaparición? Muchas preguntas y sin respuesta, espero sigan disfrutando de este fic y que perdonaran mi demora je je je.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Un vientre infértil**_

_**¡Urasai!**_

Gojyo se estaba más que quedando dormido en la habitación, cabeceaba de vez en vez mientras Hakuryu se había hecho una improvisada cama en la cesta de estambres acomodado sobre la ropa del bebe hasta que el silencio reinante fue cortado súbitamente por unos alaridos horrorosos.

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡PARA!, ¡PARA!... ¡DETENTE! _

_¡Goku!_ – Gojyo salto presto de la cama al escuchar aquellos sollozos desgarradores que daba el mono, no sabía que le había pasado pero debía ser algo muy horrible para que gritara de ese modo. –

En rápida carrera salió de la habitación y sin pedir permiso abrió la puerta del lugar de donde provenían los chillidos de animal herido, saco su lanza muy dispuesto a pelear por la vida de su tonto compañero de viaje pero la escena que encontró fue muy diferente a lo que imagino.

_¡GOJYO!_ – tanto Sanzo como Goku estaban rojos de pena tirados en la cama. –

El escenario no era el más lindo, Sanzo estaba totalmente desnudo con las piernas de Goku sobre sus hombros y tratando de cumplir con su misión de perder la virginidad, el pobre mono bajo el también como dios lo trajo al mundo, sujetando una almohada con saña para mitigar el dolor que había sentido segundos antes de que el kappa tumbara la puerta y se les quedara mirando perplejo para después guardar su arma y salir de la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado.

_¡ES TU CULPA POR GRITAR TANTO!_ – Sanzo tenía las mejillas como par de tomates maduros. –

_¡ME DOLIA!_ – Goku grito todo avergonzado y tapando su rostro con las almohadas. –

_¡TENIA QUE ENTERARSE TODO EL MUNDO DE QUE TE ESTABAN FOLLANDO!_

_¡NI SE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO QUE DIJISTE!... ¡SOLO SE QUE ME DOLIO! _– trato de bajar sus piernas de los hombros de Sanzo. –_ ¡no quiero más!_

_No sé cómo diablos hacerlo sin que te duela. _– mascullo con inocencia, en verdad era ignorante por obvias razones. –

_Er…_. _Para eso existe algo llamado lubricante._ – una vocecita conocida resonó en la habitación. –

_¡LARGO DE AQUÍ MALDITO KAPPA PERVERTIDO_! – de quien sabe donde Sanzo saco su pistola y empezó a disparar hacia la puerta donde estaba oculto un asombrado Gojyo por el descubrimiento. –

_¡Solo quería ayudar_! -. El medio demonio grito enfurecido y esquivando las balas. -


	8. Un vientre infértil

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Un vientre infértil **_

El frio se colaba por su piel, sentía como su torso estaba helado, con un leve quejido se pudo girar de lado para tratar de abrazarse en busca de calor, le dolía el cuerpo y no sabía muy bien porque pero los recuerdos en su mente regresaban raudos y veloces refrescándole la memoria y haciendo que se incorporara lo más rápido posible, parpadeo unas cuantas veces notando que estaba en una enorme habitación que tenia la majestuosidad de un castillo real, incrédulo miro como era la cama de madera labrada finamente donde despertó, con sabanas rojas de seda y muchas almohadas mullidas y confortables, sus manos se deslizaron sobre ellas aun incrédulo por el sitio donde termino, solo recordaba vagamente a una niña, una pequeña con sonrisa desencajada y de cabellos negros que le seguía, aun confundido sintió como su pecho estaba helado, sus ropas estaban rotas dejando al descubierto su vientre, rápidamente trato de acomodarse pero fue interrumpido por el sonido chirriante y dantesco de una puerta siendo abierta poco a poco.

_Despertaste._ – la voz suave de alguien le hizo moverse hasta el fondo de la cama como buscando escudarse de lo desconocido. –

_¿Dónde estoy?_ – Hakkai miro con recelo a la figura alta y delgada que hacia aparición en esa habitación. –

_En mi hogar._ – se encamino hasta la cama donde estaba el castaño, era realmente increíble lo que sus sirvientes le habían traído. – _tenias razón Lin._

_Se lo dije mi señora, era especial._ – la niña salió repentinamente de atrás de la mujer con algo en sus manos. -

_¿Cómo te llamas chico?_ – se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama encarando a un notablemente incomodo castaño. –

_Perdonará mi falta de educación pero no contestare a nada hasta que sepa porque estoy aquí._ – se abrazo a su cintura como buscando proteger al bebe que llevaba dentro, sentía que la mirada de esa mujer solo iba dirigida allí con insistencia. –

_Tienes razón, no es cortes interrogar a alguien sin presentarse primero._

Con una calma mortal aquella alta y delgada figura se levanto de la cama, dio unos pasos por la habitación mientras jugaba con sus largos cabellos grises entre sus dedos, parecía como si pensara en su siguiente paso, súbitamente se detuvo dando un suspiro de aburrimiento.

_Soy la diosa protectora de este pueblo._ – giro sus ojos verdes hasta encontrarse con los de Hakkai. – _me llaman de muchos modos pero me gusta que me digan madre._

_No es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien que se auto nombra dios._ – a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de la pelea a muerte con el rubio joven que no paraba de sonreír y jugar con sus víctimas sintiéndose el mismísimo Kami - sama. –

_No vendré de los cielos pero si tengo el don de proteger a este pueblo, soy su madre protectora…_ - estiro sus brazos como dando un gran abrazo a algo invisible. –

_Y… si proteges este pueblo, ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?_ – Hakkai bajo un poco la guardia, aquella mujer no parecía sedienta de maldad, al contrario, sus ojos entonaban una especie de tristeza. –

_Preguntas mucho muchacho._ – chasqueo sus dedos con suavidad. – _Lin, dale las ropas._

_Si._ – la niña camino rápidamente hasta la cama y dejo su carga en la orilla de la misma. –

_Vístete, debes tener frio, cuando cenemos te diré mas cosas interesantes._ – se encamino a la puerta de la habitación. –

_No necesito cambiarme de ropa para poder conversar._ – miro con desconfianza aquellas telas. –

_En mi hogar se anda vestido con decencia, además, no querrás estar por allí exponiendo tu vientre ¿o me equivoco? _– sonrió suavemente y paso a salir de la habitación sin decir nada más. –

Hakkai sintió como un mal presentimiento se anidaba en su mente, aquella mujer aparentaba más de lo que imagino, con duda y aun titubeando se movió en la cama hasta la otra orilla y tomo una de las ropas ante la mirada atenta de la niña pelinegra, esta se había quedado parada junto a la puerta después de que su ama se fue.

_No tienen nada de malo._ – susurro con una pequeña risita maliciosa. _– te quedaran bien en tu condición. _

_No tiendo a ser travestido._ – frunció el ceño al ver que la ropa era un elegante traje color violeta, realmente parecido a un kimono. –

_A mi señora le gusta la ropa del lejano oriente, se agradecido y úsala._ – dio dos pasos hacia la puerta. – _vendré cuando la cena este servida._

El silencio regreso a ese enorme lugar, apenas se sintió seguro camino hasta la puerta para tratar de abrirla, necesitaba escapar de allí como fuera, esa "diosa" no le daba buenas intensiones, con mucho cuidado se acerco a la puerta e intento tocar las manijas doradas para abrir pero un corrientazo desagradable le impidió si quiera tocarlas.

_Un kekai…. Porque no me asombra._ – suspiro por lo bajo y se devolvió en sus pasos hasta la cama, su mente estaba procesando a mil por hora para tratar de entender todo pero no obtendría mas información si no seguía el juego de la extraña mujer de cabellos grises. – _veremos hasta dónde puedo llegar con esto._ – tomo entre sus manos la ropa que le dejaron en la cama. –

Mientras Hakkai trata de escapar de aquel extraño lugar, el resto del grupo estaba reunido en la parte baja de la posada cenando, Gojyo empezaba a preocuparle la tardanza de Hakkai, no era típico de el ser impuntual.

_¡A COMER!_ – Goku comenzó a devorar la mayoría de lo servido en la mesa sin pensar en nada mas hasta que noto que tanto Sanzo como Gojyo no tocaban sus alimentos. – _¿qué sucede?_

_Hakkai no ha regresado._ – sentencio el kappa con preocupación. –

_No estarás exagerando._ – Sanzo trato de no darle mucha alarma a la situación. –

_Se fue antes del atardecer y ya es muy tarde para él, nunca hace eso y ahora menos - _golpeo con el puño cerrado la mesa. – _algo paso con él._

_¿Hakkai está perdido? _– el mono paro de comer ante la noticia. –_ eso no es bueno._

_Iré a recorrer el pueblo. _– salió de la posada como alma que lleva el diablo y seguido por el dragón blanco que también parecía intranquilo con la falta de su dueño. –

En la mesa solo quedaron Goku y Sanzo, ambos mirándose con seriedad como esperando la reacción de uno o del otro, en un segundo el monje saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió tranquilamente.

_Ve de una maldita vez._ – mascullo al ver como Goku estaba que salía disparado de la silla para ayudar a buscar al castaño desaparecido. –

_¡VOY! – _salió corriendo para tratar de alcanzar a Gojyo. –

_En que lio extraño estarás metido Hakkai._ – dejo ir una bocanada de humo, también estaba preocupado pero jamás lo demostraría. –

Ese lugar era enigmático, largos corredores con enormes pinturas alegóricas que representaban niños felices con sus madres, escenas tiernas y melancólicas de personas alabando a una figura maternal, la vista del castaño no perdía detalle del grado de ego que tenia esa diosa, en todos lados había obras en su honor, se podía ver siempre llenando de amor a su gente y con un bebe en brazos, como una santa madre dadora de amor, aquello empezaba a pintar obsesivo en los ojos de Hakkai, sus pensamientos trataban de atar cabos con la relación del pueblo y esa misteriosa dama, pero su escolta infantil le hizo regresar a la realidad cuando le indico que habían llegado al enorme y elegante comedor, una larga mesa llena de suculentos platos se presentaba ante él, en la esquina más alejada de aquel lugar se podía apreciar a la diosa, sentada espléndidamente como una reina ante sus súbditos.

_Te ves hermoso con esa ropa._ – hablo con emoción al ver la figura de su "invitado" frente a la mesa. –

_Gracias, pero no son de mi tipo, prefiero vestir como lo que soy, un hombre._ – bajo la mirada hacia las ropas que llevaba, esa especie de kimono solo le resaltaba su vientre y no le dejaba caminar muy bien por el largo del mismo. –

_Siéntate donde gustes._ – extendió su mano con suavidad. –

_Podemos hablar ahora_. – tomo asiento en una de las esquinas como tratando de guardar la distancia entre esa mujer y el. –

_Eres directo._ – bebió un poco de una copa. – _comamos y conversemos sobre lo que quieras saber._

_No tengo hambre._ – miro con suma desconfianza todo lo servido delante de él. –

_Una madre debe alimentar bien a su hijo._ – apoyo su mano sobre su barbilla mientras sonreía. – _¿cuánto tiempo tienes?_

_Yo soy quien hará las preguntas_. – miro seriamente a la diosa._ – ¿qué quiere de mi?_

_Tu maternidad. _

_Como… _- sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda, aquellos ojos verdes parecían penetrar su alma cuando querían. –

_En realidad no te sientas tan especial, todos los años hago lo mismo, necesito a una abnegada madre para el festival que se hace en mi honor._

_No soy una madre. _

_Lo serás muy pronto, ese bebe que se gesta en tus entrañas te hace una madre, quieras o no quieras. _

_¿Para qué me quieres? _– se sentía sofocado de un segundo a otro, la esencia de aquel ser empezaba a poner pesado el aire que respiraba. –

En un segundo la diosa se levanto de su puesto para caminar hacia donde estaba Hakkai sentado, sus pasos eran suaves y tranquilos, seguros de su camino y su destino. El castaño intento levantarse de la silla pero no pudo, en un segundo aquella mujer estaba delante de él acariciando su rostro con ternura maternal, como si le consolara por algo.

_Tu bebe salvara muchas vidas, por eso este festival es en honor a las madres que dan el fruto de su vientre por la salvación de muchos. _

…. – quiso hablar, quería preguntar mas pero su boca no podía articular palabras, sentía como la mano de esa mujer pasaba de su mejilla a su cuello, rozándose descaradamente por él mientras seguía hablándole a susurros sobre lo que sucedería esa noche. –

_Los niños vienen con una energía pura, sin pecados o sin maldades, son la fuente de poder más increíble que puedas imaginar, su vida recién dada es tan poderosa y tan hermosa que sirve para repeler demonios si se sabe preparar. _

_Matas...matas a los niños…._ – su lengua logro soltar aquella dantesca frase. –

_No, como voy a matar a una criatura tan pura, yo solo tomo sus almas, no lastimo a nadie en el proceso, el ritual se hace en de manera bella y harmoniosa._

_Pero… si robas su alma es igual a matarlo… ¡nacerá muerto de todos modos!_ – sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba cuando la mano de la mujer se adentro entre el escote de su vestido tocando descaradamente su pecho. –

_Es el precio que se paga por proteger al pueblo, por eso es un festival para agradecer a esa madre que da todo._ – siguió tocando con suavidad. – _tu cuerpo me asombra, ¿cómo puedes estar en la dulce espera?_

_¡Quita tus manos de encima mío!_

Trato de ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo se lo negó, se sentía cada vez más pesado, letárgico y con mucho sueño, su mente se volvía cada vez más confusa mientras la diosa pasaba su mano por su vientre, acariciándolo con ternura retorcida.

_Yo quise tener una oportunidad así… pero mi destino no fue nacer como una mujer, lo que ves ahora solo es una máscara para mí, una completa mentira bien hecha. Pero me gusta escuchar la voz de todos llamándome madre, me alivia el alma y el dolor de tener un vientre infértil. _

_Eres… eres…_ - susurro con pesadez al tiempo que aquel extraño ser tomaba su rostro entre las manos. –

_Soy como tu… un hombre. _– apretó fuertemente la quijada de Hakkai enterrando sus largas uñas en el. – _te odio, te odio por ser afortunado por alguna maldita razón. _

Sus ojos se cerraron al final, ni el dolor de aquellas uñas clavadas en su suave piel le evitaron perder el conocimiento, estaba ahora a merced de un extraño ser obsesionado con la felicidad de la vida que no podía dar o crear.

_Mi señora._ – la niña se apareció rápidamente tras el peligris. –

_Prepárenlo para la ceremonia, será la madre más linda que haya aceptado dar su vida por mi adorado pueblo. _

_Como ordene_. – se inclino en señal de reverencia. –

El pueblo rebosaba vida, las calles estaban atestadas de personas celebrando, alborotadas en un frenesí de alegrías y felicidad, con tanto desastre era más complicado aun para un angustiado Gojyo logran preguntar por Hakkai, nadie había visto nada ni sabía nada de aquel castaño, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, después de una hora de recorrer cada lugar imaginado el pelirrojo y Goku se reencontraron en una esquina cercana a la posada.

_Nada._ – el mono bajo la mirada preocupado. –

_¿Dónde demonios esta?, ¡no pudo tragárselo la tierra! _– golpeo con rabia la pared tras el destrozando parte de la fachada donde impacto su puño. –

_Cálmate Gojyo… Hakkai es fuerte y podrá mantenerse a salvo, siempre es así._

_No comprendes que no puede hacer las cosas como antes, el bebe no le deja. _– mascullo retraído y mirando cómo la gente pasaba cantando y coreando algo. –

_Cierto. _– susurro tristemente. –

_¡Kiuuuuuuu! _– Hakuryu comenzó a aletear desesperado al escuchar como estallaban muchos fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno. –

_Cálmate_. – Gojyo intento controlarlo pero el dragoncito alzo vuelo lejos de ellos. –

_¡HAKURYU!_

_Esta angustiado por Hakkai. _– el pelirrojo miro hacia el nutrido grupo de personas que pasaban cada vez mas como en procesión. –

_¡Y Sanzo que no mueve un dedo! _- Goku grito muy enfadado por la frialdad del monje. –

_Sigamos buscando, alguna pista debe haber. _– el medio demonio salió corriendo adentrándose en el tumulto de personas. –

No hay nada mas angustiante que perder a alguien querido, sin noticias o alguna pista de donde este o que haya pasado con él, Gojyo estaba al borde de la locura, no podía permitir que el único amor de su vida desapareciera de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastros, ¿cómo podía suceder eso en un momento tan importante en sus vidas?, estaba lleno de felicidad por la asombrosa llegada al mundo de su hijo, no importaba el cómo o el momento, solo era feliz, feliz y amado, algo que siempre deseo en el fondo de su alma y que solo Hakkai logro darle.

Como llevados por las masas, Gojyo y Goku acabaron en lo más profundo del pueblo, el lugar donde se efectuaría el festival de la diosa madre, todos rezaban, reían, bailaban y alababan a ese ser desconocido para ellos, entre el tumulto, los fuegos artificiales y los canticos notaron como desde lo lejos por la calle principal del pueblo se acercaba una especie de comitiva, era una procesión de hombres elegantemente vestidos y con sus cabezas totalmente cubiertas, seis de ellos escoltaban un altar donde iba alguien sentado rodeado de flores y cintas de colores, las personas del pueblo comenzaron a hacer silencio cuando aquella persona que transportaban pasaba por al lado suyo, bajaban la cabeza en forma de gratitud y susurraban incontables gracias por alguna razón que Gojyo y Goku desconocían.

_¿Será la diosa?_ – Goku pregunto totalmente curioso al ver a la figura que estaba sentada sobre aquel altar, su vestido era de un blanco realmente puro mientras que su cabeza estaba adornada por una corona de flores sin dejar ver su rostro que permanecía oculto bajo un delicado velo. –

_Es nuestra salvación._ – hablo con las lagrimas en el rostro una anciana que estaba parada junto a Goku. – _ella dará lo mas importante en su vida para cuidarnos, la diosa recibirá su ofrenda esta noche…._

_¿Van a sacrificarla? – _el medio demonio noto como la mujer sobre el altar sujetaba su vientre suavemente, era evidente su estado. –

_No, eso es cruel, solo será simbólico, nuestra diosa rezara para que la vida de ese ser sea nuestro escudo, sus poderes son inimaginados. _

_¿Donde será eso? _– el mono miro como la procesión seguía su curso por la calle. –

_En el templo. _– señalo con su dedo hacia una enorme edificación que sobresalía a lo lejos. –_ síganme, si quieren pedir algo con el corazón ese será el momento perfecto. _

_Pedir algo._ – Gojyo sintió un vacio en su estomago, algo le decía que debía ir a ese lugar. – _vamos Goku._

_¿Pero y Hakkai? _

_Hare lo que sea por encontrarle… así sea pedírselo a una diosa que desconozco._ – sus ojos se ensombrecieron ante la falta de su amor. –

Aquel templo se erguía imponente ante ellos, el tumulto de personas no le hacían nada fácil al dúo llegar cerca de donde se realizaría aquella ofrenda de esa dama, toda la gente estaba emocionada y a la espera de que la diosa madre apareciera, con canticos y entre estruendosos fuegos artificiales, de las puertas del templo salió una mujer alta y delgada de largos cabellos grises, sus ropas eran parecidas a la de la persona que estaba en el altar esperando sentada pacientemente como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

_Esa es la diosa._ – susurro Goku impresionado por la manera en que salió del templo y camino por unas escalinatas rumbo al altar donde estaba la ofrenda. –

Pronto aquella mujer extendió la mano y ayudo a la persona sentada a ponerse de pie, con suma delicadeza le escolto hasta un lugar en la entrada donde había una especie de mesón de piedra adornado con muchas flores, las personas callaron cuando la diosa le guio hasta acostarle sobre el mesón, todos miraban con atención a aquella sacrificada madre que sería la esperanza para aquel pueblo prospero y feliz gracias a la diosa madre.

_Mis hijos… este día será recordado con amor y felicidad por todos, a mi corazón llego el llamado de esta dama, ella entregara con amor el fruto de su vientre para protegernos… demos las gracias por su infinita bondad_. – agacho la cabeza comenzando una serie de rezos en voz baja casi ininteligibles para el resto del público. –

_¿No te recuerda a lo que hace Sanzo cuando usa su Sutra?_ – Gojyo sintió que aquel espectáculo no era tan "simbólico", algo le harían a la chica allí acostada. –

La diosa culmino el rezo tomando una especie de vasija de cobre con largo cuello y un pico en forma de ovalo pareciendo una jarra donde se sirve agua, con aquel instrumento en manos la diosa lo poso sobre el vientre de la ofrenda bajándolo poco a poco para que hiciera contacto con aquella criatura que estaba dentro del vientre de su madre, estaban en el momento cumbre de la ceremonia cuando un estruendo y la jarra saliendo volando por el aire dejo a todos en una pieza.

_¡¿SANZO!_ – Gojyo y Goku miraron al monje que estaba con pistola en mano y de pie sobre uno de los pedestales donde se montaban los fuegos artificiales para lanzarlos. –

_¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS QUE ESPERAN PARA RESCATAR A HAKKAI! _

_¿HAKKAI?_ – ambos voltearon perplejos hacia la supuesta dama de blanco acostada en el mesón. –

_¡QUIERE EL ALMA DEL MOCOSO! _– empezó a lanzar balazos para alejar a la supuesta diosa del cuerpo del castaño. –

Gojyo no pregunto mas, algo resurgió dentro de el con fuerza, en una rápida carrera se acerco a las largas escalinatas del templo para rescatar a su amante, no sabría como demonios Sanzo se entero de que era Hakkai pero si confiaba en su información así que saco su lanza y se dispuso a mandar al mismo infierno a la diosa esa que secuestro a los seres más importantes para él.

_¡Saca a Hakkai de aquí! _– el pelirrojo le grito a Goku que venía corriendo tras el también emocionado. –

_¡Como digas! _– llego rápidamente donde la figura de blanco y le levanto el velo para cerciorarse de lo que dijo Sanzo. –_ si es… ¡Hakkai!_

_**Continuara…**_

Qué emoción!, ahora tendrán una pelea a muerte contra aquel ser que está realmente loco y desequilibrado, como será? Y se preguntaran también como le hizo Sanzo para descubrir lo que sucedía. El monje no siempre resulta tan desgraciado XD…

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**El cuerpo del delito.**_

_**¡Urasai! **_

Entre tantas personas agolpadas no es fácil preguntar, la gente no anda pendiente de quien tiene al lado y en momentos de celebraciones menos, Gojyo estaba desesperado pensando en lo que le pudiese pasar a Hakkai y a su hijo, ¿cómo pudo perderse en un pueblo como ese?, con aquel pensamiento rodando en su cabeza volvió a tropezar con Goku que le ayudaba en la búsqueda del castaño con igual esfuerzo y preocupación.

_¿Alguna pista?_ – pregunto con angustia al pequeño mono. –

_No…_ - bajo la mirada con pena. – _pero ya verás que aparecerá…_

_Hakkai no es que sea invisible pero alguien tuvo que verlo, su perfil sobresale ante los demás, físicamente llama la atención y…_ - comenzó a recordar el cuerpo de su amante y eso le dio una sonrisa libidinosa al pelirrojo. –

_Nadie ha visto a un joven de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y embarazado por aquí._ – se encogió de hombros sin ánimos. –

_Un… momento, ¿Tú has estado preguntándole a la gente si ha visto a un hombre embarazo?_

_Claro. _

_¡BAKKA!_ – le lanzo un zape por toda la frente al pobre Goku haciendo que trastabillara y directo al suelo. - _CON RAZON NADIE TE DICE NADA, ¡PENSARAN QUE ESTAS LOCO POR PREGUNTAR ESO!_

_¡PERO SI ES LO QUE MAS SE NOTA DE EL AHORA! _

…. – Gojyo se llevo la mano al mentón recordando la redonda figura de Hakkai. – _tienes razón._


	9. El cuerpo del delito

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**El cuerpo del delito**_

Pesaba más de lo que imaginaba, y eso que siempre se jactaba de su fuerza y resistencia pero esta vez sentía que llevaba algo realmente frágil entre sus brazos, con sumo cuidado le sostenía entre ellos mientras bajaba raudo y veloz lejos de la pelea, las largas escalinatas de piedra parecían interminables a su paso, solo prestaba atención a ellas para evitar tropezar y terminar en el suelo junto a Hakkai, este parecía sumido en un profundo sueño, su rostro estaba algo pálido y se podía sentir su piel fría bajo aquel delicado y fino traje blanco, sus ojos cerrados como si durmiera eternamente asustaron hasta al despreocupado Goku.

_¡SANZO!_ – grito a viva voz mientras terminaba de bajar las escalinatas y lograba esquivar el tumulto de personas que corrían despavoridas gracias a los disparos del rubio monje. –

_Ponlo en el suelo._ – disparo atrás de Goku apenas este se agacho. – _malditos shikigamis._

_¿Qué?_ – miro como uno de los hombres que llevaba la procesión trato de abalanzarse sobre el pero cayó desplomado con el certero balazo de Sanzo a su frente. – _son… de barro._

_Tenemos un problema grande. _– siguió disparando a todo lo que le parecían seres no humanos. –

_¿Porque?_ – dejo con cuidado a Hakkai en el suelo. –

_Se regeneran._ – noto como el montón de barro tras Goku se empezaba a mover de manera grotesca volviendo a su forma humana. –

_¡Yo me encargo!_ – saco su báculo y lanzo una certera estocada al estomago de aquella cosa extraña. –

_Pasaremos toda la noche aquí si no acabamos con la raíz del problema._ – paso a recargar su pistola con 6 balas mas. –

_Sanzo… Hakkai se ve raro._ – bajo la mirada hacia el susodicho. –

_Esta vestido de mujer, claro que se ve raro._ – una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente. –

_¡No me refiero a eso!_ – esquivo un ataque de los seres de barro y paso a deshacerse del mismo pateándolo lo más lejos posible de ellos. – _esta como sin vida._

…. – el monje salto de donde estaba y se agacho cerca del castaño. – _está bajo alguna maldición. _

_¿Cómo se la quitamos? _

_Tengo la leve sospecha que será la misma solución que a los de los shikigamis. _

Mientras Goku y Sanzo custodian al dormido Hakkai, Gojyo estaba a punto de enfrentarse con aquel extraño ser de cabellos grises, su cuerpo en apariencia frágil y femenino ocultaba un sinfín de misterios para el pelirrojo.

_Espero sepas rezar…_ - sostuvo su lanza con total aplomo en frente de aquella mujer. –

_No lo necesito, soy un dios._ – se cruzo de brazos con tranquilidad. – _pero si estoy enfadada por arruinar mi ceremonia. _

_Pensabas tomar la vida de mi hijo maldita zorra._ – sus ojos brillaron con malicia, tenía tantas ganas de cortar a la mitad a esa mujer. –

_Vaya sorpresa, tu eres el padre de la criatura_. – miro de arriba abajo a Gojyo. – _un niño maldito es capaz de dar vida. _

_¡Cierra tu sucia boca!_ – lanzo su cadena con todas las intensiones de degollar al peligris pero aquella deidad desapareció como si nada delante de él. –

_¿No crees que la violencia es demasiada?_ – susurro al odio de Gojyo tras él. –

_¡MALDITA_! – dio un salto adelante para poner distancia entre ambos. –

_Que mal hablado eres, pero sabes algo._ – poso uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón en pose pensativa. – _quizás si lograste embarazar a un hombre, podrías hacerlo de nuevo…_ - sus labios se curvaron en son pervertido. –

_Pero qué asco… ¡no eres lo que pareces_! – ladeo la cabeza en son despreciable –

_Acaso no te gustaría tener este cuerpo tan perfecto…_ - se deslizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del medio demonio. – _quizás pueda darte más placer que el chico de ojos verdes. _

_¿Quieres saber mi opinión?_ – Gojyo sonrió inmutable con aquel ser respirándole encima, sintiendo su asqueroso aliento mezclándose con el suyo. –

_Dímela_. – sonrió con morbo mientras una de sus manos tomaba algo del cabello del Gojyo. –

_Esta…. _

En un segundo el medio demonio le propino un cabezazo a la desprevenida deidad, el peligris se desestabilizo gracias a aquel ataque que dio de lleno en su blanca frente, sin punto de apoyo cayo de nalgas al suelo dándose un gran golpe en el proceso.

_Primero muerto que revolcarme con un ser como tú_. – levanto su lanza para dar el golpe final. – _pregunta en el infierno a ver si alguien te hace el favor._

Un dolor punzante se clavo en su costado derecho, solo pudo sentir como la sangre caliente brotaba de la herida y caía en gotas enormes sobre el piso marmoleado, no supo cómo pero algo le ataco por la espalda cuando estaba a punto de matar al peligris, incrédulo y lleno de dolor se giro un poco notando como había alguien de pie tras el dándole una enorme y sádica sonrisa con sus labios infantiles, la misteriosa niña de cabellos negros con una daga en mano manchada en sangre, se veía tan calmada y centrada en sus actos a pesar de su corta edad.

_Al final tuve que ayudarte una vez más._ – hablo con voz fastidiada mientras limpiaba la daga con el reverso de su vestido rosado. –

_Lin… yo podía sola con esto._ – trato de levantarse del suelo lo más rápido posible. –

_No mientas, se te escapo la ofrenda de este año y ya no hay más oportunidades._ – camino con paso seguro hasta el peligris. – _¿sabes lo que significa?_

_Puedo compensarlo, solo déjame poner orden aquí_. – miro hacia donde estaban Goku y Sanzo batallado con los shikigamis aun. –_ el aun esta aquí._

_¿Quién diablos eres tu mocosa psicópata? _– Gojyo miro incrédulo a la niña. –

_Un asqueroso medio demonio…. ¡Ni te atrevas a hablarme con tu sucia boca mestiza! _– en un segundo le propino una patada en la boca del estomago a Gojyo. –

_Aarrrrr….. _– este cayó de rodillas sin aire, aquel ser no podía ser humano, era mucha la fuerza que escondía ese pequeño cuerpo. –_ eres... un demonio._

_No es tan tonto como imagine._ – jugó con la daga mientras miraba al pelirrojo con asco. – _seres como tú no deberías existir, no sé porque los humanos se juntaron con los demonios, es todo un asqueroso caos el que ha nacido de esto._

_Hablas… demasiado._ – mascullo el pelirrojo tratando de levantarse del suelo. –

_La verdadera deidad aquí soy yo, ese ser que vez allá solo es una herramienta más en mis manos._ – señalo con desinterés al peligris. – _quería ser lo que no podía, juraba que con robar almas de bebes lograría ser una mujer completa._

_Como puedes decir eso…_ - el peligris se mordió los labios con rencor. –

_Digo la verdad, jamás podrás ser una mujer, eres un maldito humano estúpido que ni si quiera puede completar una tarea…_ - esgrimió su daga cerca del cuello de su "señora". – _el juego termino, de aquí en adelante yo hago las cosas a mi modo. _

Gojyo quedo perplejo al ver como la sangre salpicaba otra vez el suelo pero esta vez no era la suya, la daga enterrándose profundamente en el estomago del peligris, sintiendo pena ajena por aquel ser que aparentaba feminidad total, le vio caer al suelo bañado en aquel liquido carmesí, escuchándole susurrar algunas cosas que no entendía pero que sonaban tan tristes a su parecer.

_Me… engañaste_… - gimió adolorido y aferrándose a la herida mortal que tenía en su estomago. –

_Tú te engañaste solo, yo no te cedí parte de mis poderes para que te volvieras una madre abnegada… desviaste el camino de mis reglas, rompiste mis normas y condiciones para que tuvieses tanto poder… lo usaste en beneficio tuyo y de tu estúpido deseo de ser madre.-_ empujo con su pie el cuerpo del peligris. – _eres patético… como todos los humanos de este mundo._

_Te estás pasando… _- el pelirrojo estaba nuevamente de pie lleno de rabia por cada cosa que escuchaba salir de los labios de aquel extraño ser infantil. –

_Cállate_. – salto rápidamente contra Gojyo pero este esquivo el ataque interponiendo su lanza entre la daga y el. –

_Una segunda vez no funcionara_ _conmigo._ – sonrió pretencioso empujando la lanza para alejar a su atacante. –

_Algo inteligente y fuerte. _– miro con incredulidad al medio demonio. –_ me entretendrás un poco. _

Una especie de danza mortal comenzó, aquella pequeña manejaba espectacularmente la daga, era rápida y ágil logrando rozar la piel de Gojyo en varias ocasiones, por su parte este estaba teniendo dificultades para atraparle, el ser de baja estatura y rápida le complicaba la tarea, además de que matar a un niño no estaba entre las cosas que le gustaba hacer por más que fuera un maldito demonio con un corazón negro. La cadena de su lanza fallo por quinta vez en acertar aquel delgado cuerpo y su error lo pago caro al sentir como la filosa cuchilla se adentraba en uno de sus brazos sin misericordia.

_Tu sangre es tan roja como tus cabellos._ – rio estridentemente mientras se alejaba del mal herido Gojyo. –

_Solo… solo Hakkai comparo mis cabellos con la sangre… así que te queda muy grande esa frase en tu sucia boca. _– llevo una punta de su camisa blanca a su boca rasgándola para quitar un trozo de tela que después uso como un rudimentario torniquete para detener la sangre de la herida en su brazo. –_ sigamos. _

_¡KAPPA PERVERTIDO PORQUE TARDAS TANTO! _– la voz de Goku descoloco al pelirrojo en su grandiosa escena de ataque. –

_¡Mono idiota esta no es tu pelea! _– miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Goku. –_ ¿donde dejaste a Hakkai?_

_Esta con Sanzo. _– miro el lamentable estado en que estaba su compañero de viaje. –_ ¿no necesitas ayuda?_

_Solo cállate y ve a cuidar a Hakkai. _– sonrió malicioso y acomodando su cuerpo para el próximo ataque. –

_¡Estas peleando contra esa niña_! – grito asombrado al ver la pequeña de vestido rosa manchado de sangre y con una daga en manos. –

_Es un demonio, solo un maldito y sucio demonio_.

_Sanzo mando a decirte que mates al que creó el conjuro y los shikigamis_… _si no Hakkai no despertara._ – hablo seriamente lo que el monje le mando a decir. –

_¿Cómo es eso? – _escucho las palabras sobresaltado._ – _

_Tu compañero esta bajo mis poderes, en verdad que ese tal monje tiene razón, solo matándome se acabara todo. _– la niña sonrió segura de sus palabras. –

_Goku._ – Gojyo bajo la cabeza pensativo. –

_Dime._

_Te recomiendo conseguirle algo de ropa a Hakkai, no le agradara despertar y verse en un vestido._ – una sonrisa descarada ilumino su rostro. –

_¡Entendido!_ – saco su báculo y lanzo algunos ataques para despejar las escalinatas de regreso a donde sus compañeros. – ¡_no tardes!_

_Solo déjame sacar la basura y listo. _

_Te sientes triunfador. – _coloco la daga en pose defensiva bloqueando los posibles ataques del pelirrojo. –

_No me siento, lo soy por las personas que amo. _

Parecía un ataque suicida, Gojyo salió corriendo directo contra la niña, en un segundo lanzo su hoz de media luna contra ella pero esta igual a otras ocasiones la esquivo golpeándola con la cuchilla de la daga y siguió su camino para esta vez ver como el pelirrojo no se defendía de aquel ataque, se había equivocado bajando la guardia, no uso su lanza como escudo y eso acabo con la pequeña niña enterrando su daga entre las costillas de su enemigo, ambos quedaron unidos por unos instantes, atacante y victima en un solo destino.

_Gane… _- la pequeña sintió como la tibia sangre empezaba a manar de la herida del pelirrojo. – _¿no y que eras un triunfador?_

_¿Quien dijo que no lo soy? _– cerro los ojos adolorido. –_ tu perdiste. _

_Como… _

En un segundo la cadena con la punta de media luna regresaba del ataque anterior, como un efecto boomerang se enterró de lleno en la espalda de la niña verticalmente, aquel mortal ataque no pudo ser evitado por la pelinegra así que todo estaba decidido. Impresionada y con los ojos desorbitados soltó la daga mientras un hilo de sangre salía de entre la comisura de sus labios, estaba estática mirando como los rojos iris de Gojyo le daban una última y desdichada mirada.

_Me miras con… desprecio… _- sintió como sus fuerzas claudicaban a cada segundo. –

_Te miro con lastima. _– se saco la daga de la herida para después tirarla al suelo. –

_Un… medio demonio mirándome con lastima… - _sonrió ante su afirmación. –_ tienes suerte…_

_Lo sé. _– se dio media vuelta alejándose de la niña que pronto se desplomo en el suelo muerta apenas el arma de Gojyo salió de su cuerpo. –

Todo acabo, apenas aquella demonio murió todos los shikigamis que había creado se volvieron polvo en el viento. Un adolorido, ensangrentado y sucio Gojyo bajo las escalinatas rumbo al esperado encuentro con los demás, estaba muy agotado pero feliz de terminar esa pesadilla horrible, con paso torpe camino hasta donde estaba Goku agachado junto al cuerpo de Hakkai, todos miraban al susodicho esperando que despertara de su letargo, poco a poco notaron como el color volvía a sus mejillas y sus ojos parpadearon unas cuantas veces antes de terminar de abrirlos y mirar el desastre que había a su alrededor.

_¿Hubo una fiesta y no fui invitado_? – hablo suavemente mientras sus ojos no dejaban de ver con asombro el desastre que había a su alrededor. –

_Algo así. _– hablo Sanzo desinteresado y fumando un cigarrillo. –

_¿Porque estoy vestido así? _– se sentó poco a poco notando sus ropas. –

_Te iban a usar de sacrificio… mejor dicho a nuestro bebe_. – hablo el pelirrojo suavemente mientras prácticamente se desplomaba sobre las piernas de Hakkai. –_ necesito un medico._

_Estas todo cortado_. – miro las marcas en su cuerpo, además de la fea herida en sus costillas y brazo. –_ fue una pelea difícil._

_Nadie me ayudo… el monje apestoso solo se dedico a dar balazos y el mono te hizo de niñera. _– sonrió adolorido. –

_¡ESTUPIDO KAPPA PERVERTIDO! _– Sanzo le lanzo un abanicazo sin contemplación._ – ¡SI NO FUERA POR MI YA TU MOCOSO ESTARIA EN EL MAS ALLA!_

_Cierto. _– mascullo adolorido. –

_Gracias a todos. _– Hakkai sonrió con dulzura ante lo que hicieron sus compañeros de viaje por él y su bebe. –

_Hakkai. _– Goku le hablo algo apenado. –

_Dime._

_No digas esas cosas vestido así, pareces una chica. _

_Lo siento. _– sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo. –

Aun confundido Hakkai se puso de pie poco a poco ayudado por Goku, el lugar que horas antes estaba lleno de vida ahora era un desastre de gente corriendo, shikigamis muertos y una sensación de soledad y vacio.

_Siento que estuve como perdido en mi cabeza. _– se llevo la mano al sitio con suma duda. –

_Ese demonio te hizo entrar en una especie de letargo, necesitaba el alma del mocoso para algún ridículo propósito. _– Sanzo hablo parsimonioso. –

_¿Hakkai como te vestiste así? _– Goku tocaba con soberana duda las telas del vestido blanco que llevaba el castaño. –

_No lo recuerdo. _- una gota de sudor resbalo por su cabeza. –

_Sanzo nos grito que el del altar eras tú, porque con esa ropa no te reconocimos. _– Gojyo suspiro adolorido. –_ hablando de eso, Monje apestoso, ¿cómo fue que supiste que era Hakkai?_

_Escuche a dos mujeres hablando en las afueras de la posada…. _

Después de que Goku saliera corriendo como loco parta ayudar a Gojyo en la búsqueda de Hakkai, el monje se quedo terminando su comida y bebiendo un poco, aun creía que no era algo de preocupación o que ameritaba desespero pero cuando pago la cuenta y se disponía a regresar a su habitación, noto a dos mujeres algo mayores hablando muy angustiadas a una tercera persona que parecía alguien importante en ese pueblo, una de aquellas mujeres sollozaba incontrolable y quejándose de algo que el monje escucho con total interés.

_Debe detener este festival… ¡por favor deténganlo!_ – la mujer se tapaba la cara con dolor, parecía muy herida y asustada. –

_No podemos, la diosa madre ya recibió la petición de la que será la ofrenda de este año._ – el hombre vestido muy elegantemente la miro sin interés. –

_¡Eso es mentira!, mi hija nunca se ofreció y no sé cómo acabo en ese altar hace dos años atrás._ – se escudo en el hombro de su amiga que le hacía de apoyo. –

_Es decisión de la diosa aceptarles, nadie les obliga a ser la ofrenda._

_Mi hija no quería hacer eso, puedo asegurarlo…. Ella amaba a su bebe, ¡no podía dejarse hacer eso! _

_La diosa no lastima a nadie, tu hija regreso a tu lado sana y salva, ¿o no?_

_Si… pero… –_ las lagrimas se le amontonaban más aun con lo que diría. – _mi nieto nació muerto… después de esa maldita ceremonia todo fue un infierno para mi hija y para mi, su bebe…. ¡Nació muerto!_

_Cosas de la vida, aprenda a aceptar el destino de su hija, y la ceremonia no tiene nada que ver con que su nieto muriera al nacer. _

_No era una simple muerte…. La partera dijo que era como un ser sin alma… lloro cuando nació, lo vi moverse y mirarnos pero cuando cortaron el cordón umbilical… el bebe dejo de respirar, de moverse…. ¡Era como si se hubiese quedado sin vida repentinamente!_

_Por culpa de supersticiones como esas es que la diosa sufre todos los días, ella reza para cuidarnos y proteger este pueblo y tu mal agradecida le culpas por algo personal. _– el hombre le miro con rencor contenido, como deseando abofetearla. –

_¡NO SOLO MI HIJA PERDIO A SU BEBE!... ¡HAY MAS COSAS QUE USTEDES ESCONDEN! _

La infortunada mujer quiso abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre pero repentinamente dos más saltaron de algún sitio que ni el mismo Sanzo logro descifrar, solo pudo ver como entre gritos y lagrimas aquella dolida madre era arrastrada lejos del lugar por esos seres extraños, ya con aquello Sanzo tuvo una ligera idea de a donde había ido a parar su embarazado acompañante de viajes.

_La suerte del chismoso._ – sentencio Gojyo muy serio y pensativo. –

_¡BAKKA!_ – el rubio le lanzo un abanicazo que lo dejo por completo fuera de combate y tirado en el suelo como perro moribundo. –

_Sanzo, creo que te pasaste._ – Hakkai le miraba algo serio, muy raro de ver en alguien que siempre tenía una sonrisa a prueba de todo. –

Al fin todo culmino, como un bache mas en ese camino al oeste, como uno de sus tantos líos en los que caen sin desear y con los que deben luchar aferrándose a sus vidas, a su misión y ahora con más motivos, cuidando de un ser inocente que también está y estará inmiscuido en ese viaje a lo extremo que han vivido el grupo de Sanzo. 

Debían admitir que el pueblo no acepto de muy buena fe el que le hayan asesinado a su diosa, pero luego de calmados los ánimos y descubrir que todo aquello solo era un montaje para beneficio propio, las personas entendieron que no hay milagros, que la protección se la da uno mismo luchando y que en verdad sacrificaron muchas vidas inocentes en ese absurdo festival de la diosa madre. El grupo seguía varado en ese pueblo, Gojyo debía recuperarse de la batalla y también un apenado Hakkai se veía atosigado con regalos de parte de los habitantes como una pequeña muestra de disculpa por lo sucedido, aun pensaban que era una chica en estado así que tuvo que enclaustrarse para evitar las miradas de los pueblerinos por unos días más antes de partir.

_¿Te sientes mejor?_ – Hakkai le miraba con dulzura mientras su amante pelirrojo abría los ojos esa última mañana de estadía en el pueblo. –

_¡Totalmente repuesto! Ouht!..._ – trato de sentarse pero el dolor en las costillas aun no se iba, aquella daga casi le perfora un pulmón. – _creo que seguiré en la cama un rato mas._

_Te traeré el desayuno._ – se dispuso a levantarse pero sintió como la mano del medio demonio sujetaba su muñeca con suavidad. –

_Quédate aquí un poco más._ – jalo con suavidad al castaño hasta hacer que se recostara en la cama junto a él. –

_Debo acomodar las cosas para irnos, mañana en la mañana retomamos el viaje._ – recostó su cabeza del pecho desnudo de Gojyo. –

_¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejes de conducir?_ – miro con seriedad aquel vientre que sobresalía sin duda alguna entre las ropas de Hakkai. –

_Es mi trabajo. _

_Que el monje apestoso lo haga, el es el más interesado en ir al oeste._

_No creo que Sanzo sea el más idóneo para conducir a Hakuryu._ – recordó las pocas veces que tomaba el volante y como todo acaba con el pie hundido sobre el acelerador y muchos gritos aterrados. –

_Tienes razón._ – se sentó en la cama con Hakkai aun entre sus brazos. _– ¿qué tal si le enseñas a conducir a Goku?_

_¿Goku conduciendo? _

_Quizás el mono sirva de algo más que para comer y pelear. _

_Podría intentarlo…_ - aquel comentario lo dijo en tono dudoso, no creía que el mono aprendería algo tan serio y peligroso como conducir el jeep. –

Luego de una plática mas sobre ello, el grupo se reunió en la habitación de Sanzo, debían culminar esa parada y seguir la ruta que establecería el conductor Hakkai.

_Quiero el camino más corto._ – sentencio el rubio sentado junto a Hakkai mirando los mapas de la ruta. –

_No siempre el más corto es el camino más seguro Sanzo._ – el castaño noto que parte de su ruta estaba en medio de montañas, eso no le haría muy fácil el recorrido en su estado. –

_Goku._ – Gojyo le paso un brazo por sobre el hombro al mencionado que estaba muy feliz comiendo de las cestas de frutas que aun le regalaban al grupo por ayudarles. –

Mmmm… - miro al pelirrojo con desconfianza mientras quitaba la cesta de frutas del alcance del medio demonio. – _¡no te doy!_

_¡No quiero comida! _– le apretó los cachetes a Goku con saña. –

_¡DUELE!.. ¡SUELTAME KAPPA PERVERTIDO! _– comenzó a jalar algunos de los mechones rojizos de Gojyo buscando también lastimarle._ – _

Ambos se enfrascaron en jalarse mutuamente hasta la saciedad mientras que Sanzo comenzaba a incomodarle aquel alboroto, con mucha calma saco su abanico y le dio un par de golpes al par de escandalosos.

_¡DEJEN DE PELEAR! _– una venita latía en la frente de Sanzo con insistencia. –

_Sanzo – sama aun no se le quita lo gruñón, ¿acaso no han logrado culminar su ratito de pasión? _– el medio demonio codeo a un avergonzado Goku sin nada de pena. –

_Maldito pervertido. _– desenfundo su pistola presto para dejar a Gojyo como coladera. –

_Oigan _- Hakkai noto como el ambiente se tensaba más de lo habitual. – _chicos…_

_Esto tomara solo un segundo, te dejare un agujero en medio de esa horrenda frente_… - apunto a Gojyo con todas las intenciones de disparar. –

_¡SANZO! _– Goku se tapo la cara al ver como el monje cumpliría con su palabra pero el disparo nunca llego, cuando nada se oyó, el mono bajo las manos de su cara para ver que evito que su "novio" asesinara a Gojyo por puro coraje. –

_¿Que…qué diablos estás haciendo? _– Sanzo estaba con la mirada fija y desorbitada sobre su mano, en un segundo Hakkai le había jalado para que sintiera como el bebe se movía dentro suyo. –

_Je je je… creo que te está pidiendo encarecidamente que no mates al idiota de su padre._ – afilo la mirada hacia Gojyo que estaba tan o más impresionado que el monje por lo que hizo el castaño. –

_¡QUIERO SENTIR TAMBIEN! _– Goku se abalanzo sobre el dúo impidiendo que el pobre y perturbado Genjo Sanzo soltara su mano del vientre de Hakkai. El mono poso sus manos metiéndolas entre las de Sanzo así que ya eran dos los que estaban sintiendo los movimientos enérgicos del pequeño. –

Hakkai siempre conseguía como apaciguar el clima, de un modo u otro sabia que el tema sobre la intimidad del monje y Goku era el más prohibido, no se podía hablar, comentar o si quiera insinuar sobre él, eso solo lograba que Sanzo se encolerizara y perdiera toda razón y cordura, así que esa fue la última vez que Gojyo se atrevió a jugar con el tema. Y si, aun Sanzo y Goku no consuman su relación, por un motivo u otro las cosas no han cambiado mucho y el viaje sigue evitando que las intimidades sean fáciles para las dos parejas, su camino continua y más adelante se podrá ver como logran poner algo de orden entre tanto caos.

_**Continuara…**_

Como me costó culminarlo, mi musa andaba metida en lo de pintar y pues eso me trajo de cabeza por casi dos semanas!, perdón la demora y ahora si continuo con esta locura que no le falta muchote para culminar, no lo quiero poner muy largo, tengo la mala maña de extender mis fics y después se vuelven monstruos incontrolables jajaja.

**¡Urasai!**

El viaje sigue, entre un cumulo de personas se pudo ver como el jeep emprendía su recorrido lejos de aquel pueblo, la mañana apenas se asomaba así que con muchas sonrisas fueron dejados atrás un pueblo mas y una historia más.

_Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos_. – siseo el castaño sentado en donde habitualmente va Sanzo. –

_¿Quiere detenerse bella dama_? – Gojyo espeto entre dientes y aguantando una soberana carcajada. –

_Solo para el jeep_. – el castaño alzo la mirada muy serio hacia su amante. –

_Como digas_. – freno en seco ya que él era el conductor en esa ocasión por razones mayores a su voluntad. –

_Ya regreso_. – con mucha dificultad bajo del jeep y camino a paso dificultoso hasta quedar oculto entre la espesa maleza del camino. –

El resto del grupo miro la escena con extrañeza y aguantando la risa, ver a alguien como Hakkai vistiendo el mismo traje blanco de la ceremonia era realmente divertido y bizarro, pero tuvo que ponérselo por segunda vez para poder salir del pueblo, todos juraban que era una chica en estado y con aquella ropa encima su vientre de casi 6 meses era más evidente que la luz del día. Los minutos pasaban y Hakkai no regresaba al jeep así que Gojyo decidió bajar a ver que tanto tardaba su amante en quitarse aquella ropa de chica.

_¿Hakkai? –_ el pelirrojo camino entre la maleza para localizar al castaño pero cuando pudo verlo se quedo mudo y apretando los labios con soberana insistencia. –

_Gojyo._ – logro girarse un poco para ver quien había llegado atrás de él. – _necesito ayuda. _

_Ya veo._ – una sonrisa burlona adorno sus labios al ver el predicamento en que estaba el pobre Hakkai. –

Cuando se adentro entre el bosque no tomo en cuenta que la larga tela del vestido lo dejaría atrapado entre algunos arbustos, trato de soltarse pero con el peso extra y la poca maniobrabilidad se enredo mas aun hasta que ya no pudo si quiera poner sus manos en la cremallera de la espalda para bajar ese endemoniado traje.

_Desvestiré una chica después de mucho tiempo._ – entre risitas contenidas Gojyo empezó a bajarle el vestido a un serio Hakkai. –

_Gojyo. _

_Dime._ – termino de bajar la cremallera de la espalda mientras tocaba descarado aquella piel expuesta. –

Mientras, Sanzo había regresado a su puesto esperando que el dueto saliera del bosque, pero de aquel silencioso lugar lo que salió fue el sonido inequívoco de balazos y los gritos de un asustado pelirrojo.

_Mi pistola…_ - el rubio noto sin asombro que ya no estaba en el asiento donde la dejo. -


	10. Dulce Tortura

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Dulce Tortura**_

Los últimos días habían sido incómodos para Hakkai, el conducir ya no era lo de antes, ni si quiera al principio de su estado había dejado su trabajo de transportar a Sanzo a su destino, pero ahora con 7 meses ya era más que evidente su imposibilidad de seguir al volante. Las razones sobraban, desde que el peso y tamaño de su vientre impedían que maniobrara bien ante las adversidades cotidianas como algún terreno escarpado o la aparición común y corriente de oleadas de demonios tras sus cabezas, también se sumaba el horrendo dolor en su baja espalda y caderas, últimamente eran el pan nuestro de cada día sintiendo como los músculos se volvían a reacomodar en su interior, sabía que en dos meses más aquel extraño acontecimiento daría final o inicio, pero el asunto principal recaía en quien tomaría el volante ahora, esa intensa y seria decisión se discutía de manera centrada en una pequeña casa de barro abandonada donde llego el cuarteto esa tarde para evitar dormir a la intemperie una vez más.

_Me niego._ – la voz fría de Sanzo sentencio sobre el tema. –

_¡Monje egocéntrico!, Acaso no notas que Hakkai no puede más_ – Gojyo casi que se jalaba los cabellos tratando de convence al rubio de que tomara el lugar del castaño. –

_Conduce tú._ – sin mucho interés decidió seguir leyendo su periódico sentado en el suelo. –

_¡No puedo conducir porque debo protegerlo de todo posible ataque, enemigo o lo que sea que nos depare en el camino!_ – sin previo aviso le arranco el periódico a Sanzo de las manos. – _¿me escuchaste bien?_

_Me estas hartando la paciencia…_ - una enorme vena empezó a latir en al frente de Sanzo. – _devuélveme eso antes de que te mate._

_Te voy a matar… te voy a matar… -_ hablaba en son burlón mientras trataba de poner la cara como habitualmente hacia el monje cuando se cabreaba. – _¡MATAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y DEJA DE AMENAZAR!_

_¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE!_ – en un segundo Sanzo se paro del suelo listo para desenfundar su pistola desterradora. – _cumpliré con tu deseo…_

_¡Me vale un cuerno! _

El ambiente estaba muy tenso y no había nadie para evitar que ambos se mataran de un modo u otro, Hakkai no estaba en la casa ya que salió con Goku y Hakuryu al pueblo cercano en busca de la cena y comprar algunas provisiones mas para el camino. Así que ambos hombres estaban de pie retándose mutuamente, Gojyo le recriminaba su falta de tacto con Hakkai y en consecuencia el monje le respondía con quejas sobre las metidas de pata de ellos y que no era culpa suya que ese mocoso estuviese en el medio de su viaje.

_¡MI PISTOLA!_ – Sanzo tenía tantas ganas de darle un balazo en la mera frente al pelirrojo, pero por alguna extraña razón no daba con su apreciada arma. –

_Ya estas senil que ni recuerdas donde dejaste esa maldita cosa_. – Gojyo se burlo de él sin compasión, en verdad que Sanzo perdía los estribos muy rápido últimamente. –

_Jura que apenas la encuentre te mato_. – sin arma con que cumplir su palabra, decidió usar sus puños para calmar su rabia. – _desgraciado._

_Intenta pegarme Sanzo – sama. _– el tono despectivo no falto en el medio demonio –

El rubio cumplió su palabra así que lanzo un puñetazo directo a la quijada de Gojyo pero este logro agacharse antes de que aquel ataque llegara, en consecuencia Sanzo quedo desprotegido y su contrincante aprovecho de lanzarle un codazo en la boca del estomago, aquel golpe hizo que el rubio diera unos pasos atrás tosiendo con desesperación por el aire perdido.

_¿Sabes cuál es tu problema monje apestoso?_ – Gojyo se agacho cerca de donde estaba Sanzo doblado aun por el dolor del golpe. – _falta de sexo._

_Mal..maldito pervertido de m…_ - sintió como el medio demonio pasaba su brazo tras su cuello y acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a su oído. –

_Te ayudare un poco._ – sonrío con morbo. –

_¡Quita tu brazo de encima de mí! _– logro recomponerse alejando a Gojyo de un solo empujón. –

_No te enfades, solo quiero ayudarte a que se te quite ese stress que cargas por falta de sexo. _– se encogió de hombros desinteresado. –_ ¿quieres unas horas a solas con el mono?_

_Quiero es mandarte al infierno de una buena vez_. – respiro pesadamente, seguía tratando de recordar donde estaba su pistola. –

_No no no… esa no es la respuesta Sanzo – sama, tu lo que necesitas es un buen revolcón con el mono para que se te quite ese ceño fruncido que cargar últimamente._ – señalo la frente del rubio con su dedo. –

_Ceño... fruncido… _- trato de relajar los músculos de su cara pero por más que quería estos no cedían, estaba furioso por las palabras de Gojyo y cómo no, también por no dar fin a su virginidad. –

_Vamos a ponerlo simple_. – camino hasta la improvisada cama que había en esa casa y que Hakkai había acomodado para dormir esa noche. – _este será tu trasporte al paraíso._

… - Sanzo le miraba con una enorme gota en su cabeza, sinceramente prefería escuchar insultos de su boca y no comentarios sexuales. –

_Lo que hare es sacar a Hakkai de aquí después de cenar, le meteré cualquier excusa para irnos, y tu vas a completar tu trabajo como dueño del mono, así que ve pensando en cómo domarlo…_ - entrecerró los ojos haciendo una cara picara. –

_¡Cierra la boca_! – le lanzo un abanicazo con toda la rabia del mundo. –

_Diablos…. ¡Eso dolió!_ – se sobo su cabeza con suavidad. –

_Quiero dos horas. _

_Eh…._ – abrió en grande la boca. – _dos horas…. Monje goloso._

_¡TE VOY A MATAR! _

En un segundo Sanzo tenía la cara totalmente roja mientras salía de la casa persiguiendo a Gojyo para golpearlo una vez más, aquella carrera desesperada por huir fue interrumpida por el frenazo de un vehículo casi encima del medio demonio, Hakkai tuvo que actuar rápido al ver como su amante se lanzo prácticamente delante del jeep en su huida.

_¡¿Gojyo? _– Hakkai y Goku miraron impresionados como el pelirrojo acabo estampado en el capo del jeep. –

_Estoy salvado… -_ susurro adolorido pero feliz. –

_¡VAS A MORIR MALDITO PERVERTIDO!_ – trato de alcanzarlo pero Hakkai bajo del vehículo dificultosamente y se paro delante de Sanzo. –

_¿Encontraste tu pistola Sanzo?_ – la sonrisa en Hakkai era tan maliciosa como de costumbre. –

_Tu…._ – señalo con su dedo al castaño, sabía que alguien se la había escondido. –

_En verdad solo la tome prestada para evitar que mataras a algunos seres tontos que no saben mantenerse silenciosos cuando deben._ – miro de reojo a Gojyo. – _te la devolveré mañana en la mañana._

_La necesito ahora. _

_Je je je… Goku, por favor ayúdame con las compras, es hora de cenar. _– ignoro campantemente al monje y paso a bajar algunas bolsas de atrás del jeep. –

Resultado, Sanzo estaba que echaba humor por las orejas, estaba siendo golpeado por Gojyo, extorsionado por Hakkai y con ganas de liberar sus frustraciones internas con Goku, pero después de cenar la paz retorno al cuarteto, Hakkai estaba muy cómodo parado en la puerta de la casa mirando el inmenso cielo estrellado que les brindaba una noche despejada y de luna llena, parecida absorto con sus orbes verdes centradas en aquel firmamento hasta que sintió como una cálida mano le rodeaba su cintura o eso intentaba, aquel vientre había crecido mucho en más de un mes, sentía la presión y los movimientos del bebe con más fuerza que antes al igual que el ki del niño, era tangible y muy sereno.

_Son lindas._ – Hakkai susurro a su recién llegado acompañante. –

_¿Quieres salir a verlas?_ – poso su barbilla sobre el hombro del castaño. –

_Me sentaría bien caminar un poco después de la cena._ – sonrío dulcemente mientras seguía mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. –

Toda aquella escena cursi la contemplo Sanzo, estaba mirándolos como quien no quiere la cosa, aquellos dos le empalagaban más que la miel pero su mirada fastidiada se volvió iracunda cuando noto como Gojyo volteaba y le hacia una señal nada decente con sus caderas embistiendo a un ser invisible para después levantar su puño con el pulgar en alto.

_Maldito Kappa pervertido._ – susurro para sí un poco sonrojado ya que en verdad se quedaría solo con Goku un rato –

La pareja desapareció entre la oscuridad rápidamente, el monje se quedo fumando pensativo mientras no apartaba la vista de Goku, este estaba en un rincón cabeceando del sueño, había comido hasta reventar y se sentía solo con ganas de dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

_Mono tonto…_ - aun dudando se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Goku recostado, su cuerpo se sentía tenso, no sabía a ciencia cierta si hacer o no hacer lo que tanto deseaba con Goku. –

_Mmm…_ - levanto la mirada dando un pequeño bostezo de cansancio. –

_Quiero terminar lo que empezamos hace un tiempo atrás._ – hablo con firmeza y dejando de lado el temor que se instalaba sin permiso en la boca de su estomago. –

_¿Qué cosa?_ – estrujándose los ojos con sus puños cerrados pregunto tan inocentemente que hasta Sanzo se sintió pervertido. –

_Lo que… tu sabes, aquella vez que quisimos consumar en aquel pueblo…_ - le faltaban las palabras ideales, o seria los nervios que no le dejaban hablar con la claridad necesaria en un momento como ese. –

_¿Qué es consumar? _

La cara de Sanzo pasó de angustiada a perpleja, tenía una gama de sensaciones juntas, era como querer asesinarlo junto a golpearlo, besarlo, desnudarlo y enseñarle con la "practica" que significaba consumar, tantas cosas que pasaron por su cabeza en esos segundos no le hicieron notar como el mono se levanto de su lugar y sin pena alguna se abrazo al monje, estrujando su cuerpo contra el otro igual a un gato en busca de cariño.

_Extrañaba tu cuerpo._ – sonrió con total ternura mientras miraba directo a los ojos violetas del monje. –

_Porque me pones en este predicamento…._ – susurro aquello con pena, debía admitir que tratar de tener sexo con Goku lo hacía sentirse como un violador en ciertas ocasiones. –

_Me gusta sentir tus brazos sujetándome y tus manos sobre mi cabeza…_ _¡pero no me gusta cuando me pegas con ese abanico!_

_Rompiste toda la atmosfera que habías creado mono idiota. _– ahora si estaba más relajado, Goku podía pasar de tierno niño inocente a un completo idiota en segundos. –

_Quiero un beso._ – se alzo en las puntas de los pies para tratar de alcanzar el rostro del monje. –

No era de hacerse rogar así que si pena ni gloria inclino su cuerpo y atrapo aquellos labios entre los suyos, un beso ardiente dio inicio para ambos, sus bocas juntas después de tanto tiempo, Goku sintiendo como se podía querer de mil formas nuevas y Sanzo descubriendo que no se cansaba del sabor embriagante que despedía esa boca, aun mas emocionado por la soledad conseguida, sujeto a Goku de las caderas y lo alzo fácilmente hasta dejarlo caer sobre la cama, las viejas maderas de la misma crujieron bajo el peso de Goku pero eso no importo para los dos amantes clandestinos, esa noche era de experimentar y lo harían como dios manda.

_Quítate la ropa._ – el monje hablo entrecortado mientras trataba de desvestirse en rápida carrera contra un reloj invisible. –

_¿Toda?_ – pregunto con rostro sonrojado, sabía que Sanzo estaba alborotado y con ganas de hacerle quien sabe que. –

_Bakasaru…_ - susurro con suavidad y paso a desvestir el mismo a Goku, estaba sintiendo como el calor llenaba su bajo vientre de maneras insospechadas, que ya su excitación era demasiada para dejarla ir sin haber cumplido su cometido. –

_Sanzo_. – mascullo algo impresionado cuando el mismo le jalo la ropa casi a tirones y saco sus pantalones y ropa interior en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –

_Provocativo_. – se detuvo respirando acelerado, mirando con detenimiento aquel cuerpo pequeño, formado y tentador, toda la piel del mono era provocativa, así que cumplió con el deseo de recorrerla enteramente con su lengua y labios, besando desde el cuello hasta su bajo vientre en un camino suave y delirante.

_Se_… _siente bien._ – gimió el chico sujetándose de los hombros del monje cuando este centro su lengua en aquellos pezones erectos y enrojecidos. –

_Sigue diciendo eso. _– hablo entre lamidas descaradas, le gustaba el sabor de la piel de Goku, era una mezcla adictiva entre dulce y salada. –

Gemidos apagados, movimientos serpenteantes y mucha pasión, dos cuerpos que se despojaban poco a poco de la inocencia y entraban en ese camino pecador de descubrir las más bajas pasiones que pueden experimentar los humanos, de sentir como alguien te toma en cuerpo y alma por primera vez, con ese pensamiento Sanzo siguió dando caricias instintivas, pasando sus manos por todas las caderas de Goku, rozando su miembro erecto contra el del chico, llenos de pasiones, con cuidado tomo ambos y empezó a un vaivén delirante de caricias, Goku solo cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras jadeaba más aun, sus mejillas llegaron al rojo de un tomate maduro mientras sentía como Sanzo impartía aquella extraña y provocativa caricia, ambos sintiendo lo mismo, moviéndose al unisonó para satisfacer el ardor interno.

_Detente… para…._ – gimió el mono con total locura, sentía que pasaría lo mismo de la otra vez, que su cuerpo se deshacía en placer inimaginado si el rubio continuaba tocando su hombría así. –

_Mono tonto._ – soltó ambos miembros para después mover su mano hasta el rostro de Goku, sujeto su barbilla con suavidad y paso a atraparlo con un beso ardiente, posando su lengua en el cálido interior del mono, lamiendo y jugando con sus extremidades hasta que Sanzo se separo un poco para mirar el rostro agónico del chico, era placentero ver sus ojos dorados a punto de lagrimas, sus mejillas rojas y ardiendo, su rostro lleno de sudor perlado. – _me provocas demasiadas cosas._

_¿Vas a hacer lo de la otra vez?_ – pregunto con nerviosismo al sentir que Sanzo se acomodaba entre sus caderas como en aquella ocasión. –

_Así es._ – movió sus manos para separar mas las piernas de Goku que se cerraron instintivamente ante lo que pasaba. – _no me quedare con estas ganas de tenerte._

_Dolerá…. ¡Dolerá mucho Sanzo! _– trato de juntar sus rodillas pero ya Sanzo estaba encima de el impidiéndoselo. – _dejémoslo así. _

_No puedo dejarlo así._ – miro malicioso como Goku gimoteaba haciéndole ver más provocativo que antes. – _si suplicas será peor._

_¡Me duele la espalda!_ – mascullo señalando el colchón improvisado. –

_¡Esa no es excusa!_ – le grito ya saliéndose de sus casillas. –

_¡En serio Sanzo!_ – con dificultad metió su mano debajo de su espalda y saco algo. _– ¡VEZ! ¡HABIA ALGO DEBAJO DE MÍ!_

El mono mostro con total emoción un pequeño envase trasparente, desde hacía rato sentía como algo le incomodaba pero solo tomo conciencia de ello cuando noto que lo que hacían pasaría de placentero a doloroso, por su parte, Sanzo abrió en grande los ojos al ver lo que tenia Goku entre sus manos, su mirada se afilo y una sonrisa casi morbosa adorno su cara, aquello parecía obra y gracia de Gojyo, en un segundo tomo el pequeño y misterioso envase en sus manos y abrió el contenido para olerlo.

_¿Qué es?_ – pregunto inseguro el mono y hasta con un dejo de miedo, aquella cara de Sanzo no la había visto nunca. –

_Es el camino al paraíso._ – volteo el envase haciendo que el contenido se derramara en toda su mano y también sobre la entrepierna del mono. –

_Es…_ _caliente._ – susurro mas sonrojado aun al sentir como Sanzo bajaba su mano llena de aquella especie de aceite moviendo sus dedo por toda la entrada del mono, suavemente hasta que introdujo uno de ellos en su interior. – _Sanzo…_

Ese fue el gemido más placentero que pudo escuchar el monje en su vida, Goku se retorció bajo él como si estuviese siendo electrificado, sus piernas temblaban al mismo ritmo en que el monje metía y sacaba sus dígitos ya que ni corto ni perezoso pasaron a ser dos lo que estaban dentro de Goku. Su boca se abría como buscando aire, sentía que su cuerpo le traicionaba, no podía controlarlo, sentía cosas nuevas e inexplicables, era una liga extraña de placer y dolor, podía sentir como Sanzo se adentraba mas y mas en el, tocando todo, sintiendo todo y haciendo que su ser se desbocara incontrolablemente.

_¿Te gusta?_ – agacho su cabeza para hablarle suavemente al oído de Goku, rozando sus labios contra la oreja del mismo –

_Si…._ – gimió con fuerza al sentir como ahora tres dígitos se movían en su interior, sintió más dolor que antes así que se sujeto con fuerza del cuello del rubio. – _duele…_

_No por mucho tiempo._ – estaba desesperado por poner otra cosa suya dentro del mono, su palpitante intimidad dolía, era demasiado lo que había aguantado y no iba a arruinar el momento cumbre con un orgasmo fuera de tiempo. – _ahora si seremos uno._

Fue la gloria, solo pudo sentir como su miembro entraba dificultosamente en aquel estrecho espacio, era algo indescriptible, sin palabras para ser identificado como se le merecía, solo sentía aquel interior contrayéndose a su paso, un gemido ronco fue lo único que pudo expedir entre la satisfacción del instante, aun con sus ojos cerrados trato de moverse pero el sonido de pequeños sollozos lo regreso a la realidad. Bajo el estaba su pequeño mono, con las lagrimas afuera y un rostro de dolor que no podía evitarse, sintió pena por ello, no quería lastimarle a ese punto así que bajo sus emociones y se inclino besando algunas de esas lagrimas que rodaban raudas y veloces por las mejillas de Goku, era como su modo de pedir disculpas, con suavidad paso a besar los labios del mono como queriendo distraerle del dolor del momento.

_No llores bebe mono._ – sonrió suavemente, algo que muy pocas y contadas veces hacia. –

_Duele…_ - susurro jipando como niño pequeño, sentía que se partía, algo dentro de él se desgarraría si Sanzo seguía. –

_Solo déjate llevar, sentirás cosas buenas, te lo aseguro_. – le dio un último beso para después acomodar su cuerpo mejor entre el de Goku, paso siguiente se recordó de todo el placer de un orgasmo así que su cabecita le indico que debía equilibrar una cosa con otra. _– te hare gemir otra vez._

Su mano derecha se deslizo suavemente atrapando el miembro del mono para comenzar a regalarle un vaivén delicioso con sus dedos, en pocos segundos noto como el rostro de Goku se suavizaba y hasta pequeños murmullos placenteros salían otra vez de sus labios enrojecidos, era el momento perfecto a ojos de Sanzo, con aquella distracción empezó a embestir deseoso al chico, moviendo sus caderas con suavidad hasta que imprimió mas agarre y fuerza, aquello fue el nirvana, otra vez sintiéndose hervir como volcán a punto de erupción, sus caderas se movían solas, el placer era tal que empezó a nombrar entre jadeos a Goku, moviendo a su vez aquella mano para hacer que el chico llegara al fin al anhelado y nuevo orgasmo, el cuerpo de Goku se estremeció una vez más bajo las caricias de Sanzo, su bajo vientre se sintió tan caliente que era desesperante, con fuerza se agarro de las sabanas para soportar la oleada de sensaciones que empezaban a recorrer sus bajos subiendo por su vientre y haciendo que perdiera toda la cabeza entre gemidos enloquecidos, repetía el nombre del monje con locura al sentir como este imprimía mas velocidad a ambas caricias, en un segundo llego al éxtasis derramando toda su esencia entre su vientre y el del rubio. Aquel espectáculo fue sin igual para Sanzo, su pequeño mono le había brindado una gama inigualable de placer y con tantas emociones también sintió que llegaría, con prisa dio las mas desesperadas estocadas dentro del cuerpo de su "novio" viniéndose placenteramente en su interior como nunca imagino que podría hacerlo.

_Te… amo._ – susurro totalmente aletargado mientras caía sobre el cuerpo de un sudoroso Goku, se sentía realmente cansado y con deseos de solo dormir. –

_Sanzo._ – abrió en grande los ojos al escuchar esas palabras tan pequeñas, cortas y tan grandes en significado a la vez. – _soy feliz…_

_Solo duérmete._ – se salió dificultosamente del interior del chico para después sujetarlo entre sus brazos con suavidad. –

_Vendrán Gojyo y Hakkai…_ - miro como estaban ambos desnudos, sudorosos y tendidos en esa cama. –

_Que vengan…_ - mascullo más dormido que despierto, jamás había sentido su cuerpo tan agotado y tan en paz como en ese instante. – _solo cierra los ojos y duérmete._

_Está bien._ – sonrió tímidamente mientras acomodaba su cabeza cerca del pecho de Sanzo, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón como suaves murmullos de una encantadora música que solo se tocaba para él. -

_**Continuara…**_

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AL FIN SE QUITARON EL PESO DE LA VIRGINIDAD JA JA JA JA!, sin duda alguna Sanzo es de armas tomar, se apaño a que todo le saliera como se debía XD, espero lo disfrutaran y yo mas con ese sabroso lemon, ahora se acerca el nacimiento del chibi y que será!. Nos leemos.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

**Unos pasos seguros.**

**¡URASAI! **

Caminaron acompañados por la luz de la luna, suavemente se detuvieron a contemplar el cielo estrellado como casi nunca lo hacían, era un pequeño paréntesis en sus caminos, un segundo de melancolía para el mundo, su mundo lleno de nuevos milagros y vivencias, pero el tiempo pasa y el frio de la noche se colaba entre la piel del castaño así que era hora de regresar a la pequeña casa.

_Quiero descansar Gojyo._ – sintió como el pelirrojo se tensaba ante sus palabras. –

_Pero… aun no es tan tarde, podemos ver alguna estrella fugaz._ – señalo el cielo con insistencia con sus dedos. –

_No hay problema de regresar, ya Sanzo y Goku debieron terminar… -_ miro con diversión a Gojyo. –

_¡¿Lo sabías? _

_Era más claro que el agua el sentimiento entre ellos. _– empezó su caminata de regreso seguido de un divertido pelirrojo. –

_Vaya… y yo tapándoles la aventura. _

Ambos siguieron su camino hasta la casa, con mucha precaución Hakkai mando a Hakuryu a ver si el dúo había culminado su romance nocturno, pronto el dragoncito volvió revoloteando y dando pequeños chillidos que Hakkai tomo como una afirmación de que podían entrar. Cuando ambos se posaron en la entrada se quedaron mudos por la escena frente a ellos.

_¡Hakuryu te dijo que podíamos pasar!_ – Gojyo miraba de reojo al par de hombres dormidos desnudos sobre la cama de madera. –

_No especifico que estuviesen en esa situación._ – sonrió divertido y camino un poco dentro de la casa. –

_Diablos… ¡voy a quedar ciego si veo el trasero pálido del monje apestoso!_

_Yo lo tapo. _

Como si fuera una dulce madre Hakkai tomo una cobija con que cubrió cuidadosamente a sus dos compañeros de viaje, cuidando de no hacerles ruido y mucho menos despertarlos ya que se encontrarían en una situación realmente embarazosa.

_No hagamos ruido… -_ el castaño suspiro tranquilamente. –

Apenas Hakkai dio dos pasos para alejarse, la cama crujió estridentemente y toda la vejez y uso de la misma se vio revelado con la rotura de una de sus patas, en un segundo la cama se cayó de un lado y sus ocupantes rodaron fuera de la misma hasta quedar en el suelo.

_¡MIS OJOS!_ – Gojyo se tapo la cara al ver en primera fila el trasero de Sanzo expuesto y este aun dormía como tronco al igual que Goku. -


	11. Unos pasos seguros

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Unos pasos seguros. **_

Una tibia mañana, realmente agradable para los anteriores días de viaje cuando el clima cambio abruptamente causándoles dificultades enormes en su recorrido, el frio y el terreno de montaña podían ser en apariencia paradisiaco y hasta lindo para los viajeros que acostumbraban caminos más secos y temperaturas más altas. Pero el recorrido debe continuar o mejor dicho hacer una pausa obligatoria gracias a uno de los integrantes del grupo, ya Hakkai no podía mas con el viaje en su estado, llevando una minuciosa cuenta mental sabía que su tiempo se agotaba y al pisar los 8 meses fue el indicativo de que el grupo debía hacer una pausa hasta que el castaño diera a luz, sin duda Sanzo no lo tomo muy bien pero que mas podía hacer, solo se maldecía por lo bajo mientras que Gojyo le hacía recordar quien había metido en ese lio a Hakkai, la diosa de la misericordia y sus "travesuras" solo lograron que en esos 8 largos meses las cosas fueran de un punto a otro muy diferente.

_¡Sanzo!_ – Goku fue a su encuentro sujetándose de la túnica del monje mientras este lograba acercarse donde detuvieron el jeep. –

_¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me abraces en frente de todo el mundo!_ – empujo sin ánimos al chico, aun después de consumada su relación para el monje era muy difícil dejarse mimar. –

_¡Monje enojón! _

_¿Como… dijiste? _– saco su pistola de entre sus ropas. –

_Que…. – _miro el arma brillando con malicia para él._ – nada._

_¿Donde están el par de tortolos? _– miro aburrido hacia donde estaba el jeep estacionado. -

_Fueron a preguntar por la partera del pueblo. _– miro aburrido hacia el cielo nublado, aquel clima invernal nunca le gusto, le traía malos recuerdos de su encierro. –

_¿Partera? – _el rubio arqueo una ceja con notable impresión._ – ¿acaso Hakkai se sintió mal?_

_No lo sé. _

_Como que no lo sabes... si ese mocoso va a nacer… -_ debía admitirlo, le aterraba internamente el destino de ese niño cuando llegara al mundo. –

_No lo sé, es no lo sé._ – inflo los cachetes y se subió a la parte trasera del jeep. – _tengo frio._

_Pues te lo aguantas… nos quedaremos en este pueblo por unos días. _

_No me gusta la nieve, no me gusta el frio y no me gusta este pueblo. _

_No seas llorón._ – le lanzo una manta sobre los hombros, cuando el monje quería podía ser "cariñoso" a su modo. – _abrígate bien._

Ambos esperaron un rato en el sitio a que Gojyo y Hakkai regresaran, la tarde comenzaba a caer y las nubes grises cubrían más aun el cielo indicándoles una venidera tormenta, la temperatura bajaba así que disimuladamente Goku logro escabullirse entre los brazos del monje, ambos sentados en jeep dándose calor.

_¡Hey!_ – la inequívoca voz de Gojyo alerto al dueto que de inmediato se separaron de su abrazo. –

_¿Porque diablos tardaron tanto?_ – el monje miro de reojo a Hakkai, venía muy bien abrigado con una manta azul marino que disimulaba en cierto modo su enorme vientre. –

_Estuvimos preguntando por la partera del pueblo pero no tienen._ – el castaño bajo la mirada algo contrariado. –

_¿Acaso no nacen mocosos en este pueblo?_

_Si nacen, pero la partera que los atiende vive en las montañas, es una especie de curandera así que cuando alguna mujer a va dar a luz suben a la montaña por ella. _

_Pues decidan qué hacer, yo conseguí una pequeña casa en las afueras de este lugar. _– el monje se encogió de hombros desinteresado. –

_Me parece ortodoxo que una curandera me ayude pero… creo que eso es mejor que nada, el próximo pueblo está a más de 4 días de camino y con este clima no aseguro que resista. – _acaricio su vientre con suavidad, algo muy dentro de él le daba avisos de no continuar el viaje por la salud suya y la de su hijo. –

_Nos quedamos._ – sentencio Gojyo respaldando las palabras de su amante. –

El destino se traza y se marca como un tatuaje en la piel, aquella noche el cuarteto llego a la casa que había conseguido el monje, el sitio estaba muy bien equipado para vivir, además de que por ser una casa hecha para el clima indómito de esos parajes, no faltaba la calefacción y una enorme chimenea en el centro de la pequeña sala, el agua se sacaba de un pozo cercano tras la casa y el lugar estaba dividido en dos habitaciones y una cocina acogedora por su pequeñez pero también por su eficiencia. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban instalados y habían pasado dos semanas mortalmente calmadas, era extraño no tener que escapar de ataques demoniacos, dormir a la intemperie y esos menesteres que eran el pan nuestro de cada día, se había vuelto rutinaria sus vidas por un corto instante en ese tiempo.

_¿No duele?_ – Goku miraba impresionado como el vientre del castaño se deformaba con los movimientos del bebe, los últimos días le había sentido más activo que antes. –

_A veces._ – poso su mano sobre lo que el juraba era el pie de su hijo, estaba presionando uno de sus costados por debajo de sus costillas, eso solo le hacía estar seguro que ya el bebe se había volteado a su posición para nacer. –

_¿Qué nombre le pondrás? _– se quedo arrodillado junto a Hakkai que estaba muy cómodo recostado en un pequeño sillón cerca del acogedor fuego de la chimenea. –

_No tengo la menor idea aun._ – pensó en las veces que quiso entablar el tema con Gojyo y acababan peleando por sus diferencias. –

_¡NO VUELVO A SALIR POR AGUA! _– un Gojyo tiritando de frio lograba entrar a la casa en medio de la ventisca que azotaba esa tarde en la montaña. –

_Esta noche abra tormenta._ – el castaño trato de levantarse del sillón con ayuda de Goku, su peso extra era un gran impedimento últimamente. –

_¿No deberías estar acostado? _ – dejo en el suelo los dos baldes de agua que fue a buscar. –

_Ya se me paso el dolor en las caderas, hare la cena y me volveré a acostar._ – sonrió tranquilamente mientras salía rumbo a la cocina, el cocinar le hacía olvidar los malestares que en los últimos dos días le aquejaban. –

Monotonía total, pero lo único bueno de todo eso para el grupo era que tenían una comida caliente todos los días y más aun privacidad entre ellos, Sanzo y Goku ya habían roto record en dejar sus problemitas íntimos pasados, ambos se entregaban fervientemente cuando querían y como querían, cada uno entendía el modo del otro así que no había ningún problema en su pequeño mundo, con Gojyo y Hakkai las cosas estaban algo tensas, la espera hacia del medio demonio algo irritable ya que estar varados no era divertido, tampoco ya tenía intimidad con el castaño, hacia más de un mes que eso se detuvo por Hakkai, le daba pánico que en alguno de aquellos excitantes movimientos el bebe fuera lastimado o que su parto se adelantara así que ambos debían conformarse con el cariño a distancia.

_¡Vamos a jugar cartas!_ – Goku llego muy feliz frente a la mesa donde todos habían culminado la cena. –

_Vas a perder mono tonto._ – Gojyo le arrebato el mazo de cartas en un segundo. – _vean al experto._

_¿Sanzo, vas a jugar?_ – Goku miro como el monje solo encendía un cigarrillo muy ajeno a lo que pasaba en la mesa. –

_¿Qué?_ – alejo su vista de la cocina donde se podía ver la figura de Hakkai moviendo algunas cosas. –

_Estas como en otro parte del mundo. _

_Dame cartas_. – el rubio palmeo la mesa con seriedad. –

_¿Qué apostamos?_ – el medio demonio sonrió malicioso, tenía ganas de dejar a todos mal. –

_Que tal el nombre del mocoso. _

_¡Óyeme!, no voy a dejar que alguien más que no sea yo diga cómo se llamara mi hijo. _

_Opino igual que Gojyo, no me parece la mejor apuesta para esta noche._ – Hakkai apareció en un segundo detrás de ellos secando un enorme cuchillo de cocina sonriendo como si nada. –

… - el trió decidió no hablar más del tema pero si continuo jugando un rato mas por esa noche que pintaba muy fría gracias a la nevada que caía. –

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa, jugando cartas como siempre, Gojyo y Hakkai siempre eran los más favorecidos pero esa noche el castaño como que había perdido su toque ya que hasta Sanzo pudo ganar varias manos y Goku estuvo a punto también complicándole la vida al orgulloso pelirrojo.

_PAGEN._ – sentencio el rubio con una mirada prepotente al soltar su mano en la mesa. –

_¡No otra vez!_ – el pelirrojo lanzo sus cartas de mala gana y paso a mirar a Hakkai sentado a su derecha. – _¿qué sucede?_

_No es nada, estoy algo cansado…_ - sobo su baja espalda con firmeza. –

_¡Juguemos otra!_ – Goku recogió las cartas emocionado mientras el castaño se ponía de pie y desaparecía rumbo a la cocina. –

Necesitaba tomar algo caliente así que prendió la estufa y puso un poco de agua a hervir, estaba muy pensativo esa noche, su cuerpo recostado cerca del calor le agradaba en sobre medida esa noche fría, mientras estaba absorto en sus pensamientos no sintió como alguien se poso tras él.

_¿Cuando se lo dirás a Gojyo? _

_Sanzo._ – el castaño se giro asustado por las repentinas palabras del monje. –

_Entonces, ¿pretendes hacer que nada pasa hoy?_ – bajo su mirada hacia el vientre de su compañero de viaje. –

_Como…_ - abrió en grande los ojos, del que menos pensaba darse cuenta de su situación era él. –

_Desde la hora de la cena._ – dejo ir una bocanada de humo entre sus labios. –_ cocinaste fatal… y estas como un animal enjaulado, rondando por todos lados como si algo te incomodara más de lo normal._

_Debo admitir que esperaba a que Gojyo lo notara primero._ – suspiro por lo bajo mientras miraba como el agua en la estufa comenzaba a hervir. _– me siento mal desde hace unas horas. _

_¿Y? _

_Quiero esperar a que amanezca, no voy a arriesgar la vida de alguno de ustedes para que suban la montaña con la horrenda tormenta que hay._ – bajo la pequeña olla de la estufa y paso a hacerse un poco de té. – _estaré bien hasta que amanezca._

_Es tu problema, pero si fuera yo le avisaría al idiota ese que esté listo._ – salió de la cocina tan rápido como llego. –

_No quiero que salgan en medio de esa tormenta… -_ acaricio su espalda como buscando alivio al dolor que sentía. –

Hakkai decidió esperar pacientemente, había leído algunas cosas en libros que compro pero nada muy detallado de lo que le sucedía, todo era extraño para él, sentía instintivamente que su bebe nacería pero no sabía en cuanto tiempo ni como exactamente podría ayudar a que eso sucediera, mientras la noche avanzaba y el resto del grupo seguía jugando cartas, el se enclaustro en la habitación donde dormía con Gojyo, algo empezaba a molestarle más, una sensación de alivio en su diafragma solo indicaba que el bebe bajo encajando en su pelvis y preparándose para nacer, trato de dormir un rato para dejar el tema así que se acurruco de lado en la cama envuelto en algunas mantas y acompañado de Hakuryu que apenas le sintió entrar a la habitación le siguió el paso y no se despego de él.

_Kiuuuu…._ – el animalito le lamio la mejilla al ver como Hakkai fruncía el ceño, era la primera vez que sentía tan vivido ese dolor. –

_Tranquilo, voy a estar bien._ – rasco con su dedo la cabecita del dragón. –

_Kiu._ – dio un pequeño salto montándose sobre el vientre de Hakkai, allí se volvió un ovillo como hacia siempre desde que estaba en estado. –

_Gracias por preocuparte Hakuryu._ – cerro los ojos para conciliar el sueño. –

El sueño le venció por un rato, no supo cuanto logro dormir pero en medio de la oscuridad y el sonido de la brisa contra las ventanas se levanto exaltado por el dolor en su bajo vientre, era más fuerte que antes y en tiempos regulares por lo que pudo apreciar, buscando alivio se quito todas las mantas de encima y paso a acostarse de lado tumbando en el proceso a un dormido dragoncito que cayó estrepitosamente al suelo con el movimiento de Hakkai.

_¡KIUUUU!_ – alzo el vuelo chillando como loco mientras revoloteaba encima de un adolorido castaño. –

_Cálmate, solo es el bebe…_ - estiro una de sus manos para que el animal se posara sobre ella. _– solo es el bebe que ya viene._

_Kiu._ – se restregó contra el rostro ahora sudoroso de su dueño. –

_Ya le diré a los demás._ – gimió por lo bajo al sentir como el dolor regresaba inclemente recorriendo sus caderas y espalda. –

Haciendo un esfuerzo increíble se puso de pie y camino precariamente hacia la sala, todas las luces estaban apagadas y solo el chisporroteo del fuego en la chimenea acompaño a Hakkai en su inspección, con duda miro hacia la mesa donde estuvieron jugando cartas y que ahora lucia vacía, se asusto un poco de no ver a nadie así que con un nudo en la garganta se decidió a llamarlos.

_¿Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo?_ – hablo en voz alta y entrecortada, ese dolor era más de lo que imaginaba. –

_El idiota no aguanto hasta el amanecer._ – la inequívoca voz de Sanzo resonó en aquel lugar. –

_¿Dónde está Gojyo? _– una sensación nada agradable se asentó en su cabeza. –

_Salió a buscar a la partera junto con Goku. _– el monje se movió de la ventana donde estaba parado contemplando el terrible viento que azotaba. –

_¿Porque no le detuviste? _– dio unos largos pasos hasta donde el rubio y lo tomo de la túnica con rabia. – _es peligros, se pueden perder o morir congelados antes de si quiera encontrar a la parter…. _– no pudo seguir hablando, el dolor se apodero de todo su ser, con fuerza se apretó más aun contra la ropa de Sanzo, respirando pesadamente para buscar alivio. –

_No aguantaras al amanecer_. – dejo que el castaño se soltara poco a poco de su túnica, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de discutir la salida de Gojyo y Goku. –

_Si les pasa algo será tu culpa… _- sentencio con los ojos llenos de furia, sabía que era mandarlos a un desastre. –

_¿Prefieres a Gojyo vivo que a tu hijo? _– espeto con frialdad. –

_Yo puedo aguantar… _- se alejo un poco del monje buscando donde sentarse. – _aun no es grave. _

_Te volviste experto de la noche a la mañana. _

_Se lo básico. – _se dejo caer en el sillón que siempre usaba para descansar. –_ las contracciones no son muy seguidas. _

_No me des detalles. _– camino fuera de la sala con rumbo a su habitación. –

_¿A dónde vas? _

_A dormir. _– noto la cara de angustia que tenía el castaño._ – según tu, todo está bajo control así que no necesitas ni si quiera de mi compañía. _

_¿Porque no se llevaron a Hakuryu? _– hablo en voz alta por última vez antes de que Sanzo desapareciera por completo de su rango de vista. –

_No lo necesitaban, el terreno era cuesta arriba según Gojyo. _

_Es… verdad. _– recordó el camino que ellos inspeccionaron hacia unos día atrás, el dolor no le dejaba pensar en claro._ – tardaran en subir y bajar._

_Aguanta. _– susurro con frialdad y encerrándose en su habitación. –

_Aguantar…_ - se sujeto con fuerza de los brazos del sillón al sentir como el dolor regresaba a sus caderas con exactitud mortal –

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo tardaría en avanzar su trabajo de parto y tampoco sabía cuánto le llevaría a Gojyo y a Goku subir a la montaña y bajar con la partera. Era una locura, una soberana locura que Sanzo les dejara ir y más aun que él se quedara prácticamente solo porque el monje no era ni sería la mejor de las ayudas en una situación así.

Con paso torpe y aprovechando entra cada contracción se dispuso a buscar los libros que había comprado, algunos eran muy rústicos y otros muy técnicos así que no sabía a cual hacerle caso, en lo único en que concordaban todos era que el bebe tardaba algunas horas en llegar a su punto de no retorno, que un trabajo de parto siempre era lento y doloroso para las primerizas y que podían pasar hasta más de 24 horas antes de que la madre diera a luz, esa afirmación no sabía si tomarla de modo positivo o negativo, una cosa era el tiempo y otra el dolor que sentía multiplicado por más de 24 horas seguidas.

_Kiuuu…_ - el dragoncito estaba posado sobre el respaldo del sillón donde Hakkai intentaba leer esos horrendos libros. –

_Todo estará bien._ – hablo suavemente para calmar al animal que lucía tenso tanto o más que el. – _Gojyo llegara en unas horas y todo terminara._

Y el mencionado estornudo en grande mientras seguía su precario camino por el borde de una escarpada ladera, la briza fría y la nieve no les brindaban seguridad, al contrario, si se descuidaban solo un poco de su camino acabarían rodando montaña abajo con desenlace en una muerte segura y dolorosa.

_Me congelo. _– susurro por centésima vez un Goku abrigado de pies a cabeza, odiaba la nieve y el frio que causaba sobre su cuerpo. –

_Ya cállate y sigue caminando… no nos falta mucho para llegar donde esa bruja curandera. – _saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño mapa que Hakkai pinto con el camino a seguir donde la partera. –_ vamos bien. _

_Gojyo. _– Goku corrió un poco para alcanzar al pelirrojo que caminaba tan rápido como su alma le permitía en medio de ese clima y la oscuridad. –

_Di. _

_¿Que pasara si Hakkai tiene al bebe antes de que volvamos? _– pregunto muy curioso. –

_Que pasara… _- se imagino a Sanzo con un bulto en sus brazos y maldiciendo con pistola en manos. – _¡mi hijo no puede llegar al mundo en manos de un monje corrupto con malos modales!_

_Sanzo no es bueno ayudando. _– mascullo el mono con resignación. –

_¡Más le vale a Hakkai cerrar esas piernas!... ¡no va a permitir que ese monje le ayude si llega a pasar algo! _– apretó su puño con saña y alzándolo en alto. –

_Gojyo…. _– Goku le hablo algo asombrado. –

_¡Ya deja la conversación y sigamos el camino! _– guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. –

_Creo que se te fue algo de las manos. _

_¿Algo? _

Ambos se miraron con duda y hasta riéndose un poco del asunto, pero una brisa mas fuerte comenzó a soplar desde la parte alta de la montaña causando sonidos dantescos y espeluznantes.

_¿Era el mapa verdad? –_ Gojyo con sendas lágrimas miraba hacia el acantilado delante de ellos. –

_Creo que si…. _– Goku le respondió llorando igual de aterrado. –

_¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS_! – gritaron los dos a la vez en medio de ese paraje solitario. –

De regreso a la casa, habían pasado unas 3 horas desde que el dúo salió en busca de la partera, las llamas de la chimenea se habían amainado un poco pero eso ya no le importaba a Hakkai, solo estaba concentrado en manejar el dolor, su cabeza estaba enterrada en la espalda del sillón, su cuerpo doblado hacia delante le hacía más llevadero el dolor, sentía que liberaba sus caderas de un peso extra, así que cuando llegaba una contracción se inclinaba contra aquel mueble en busca de apoyo, no se sentía asustado todavía, creía que por el tiempo su compañero tardaría más de 3 horas así que aun con mente positiva esperaba, por su parte Hakuryu seguía alerta junto a su amo, revoloteando sobre su alrededor y dando pequeños chillidos angustiosos cuando el castaño gemía por lo bajo gracias al dolor.

_Tengo sed…. _– movió su cabeza un poco para mirar hacia donde estaba posado el dragón frente a él en una silla. –_ ojala pudieras traerme un vaso de agua Hakuryu. _

_Kiu. _– el animalito ladeo su cabeza en posa pensativa, solo sabía que Hakkai sufría mas con el paso de las horas. –

_Tómatela. _– de la nada se poso frente a él un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua fría. –

_Sanzo. _– dio un respingo algo sobresaltado por la llegada del monje, no le sintió en ningún momento acercarse a él. –_ gracias._

_Te deshidrataras a ese paso. _– miro como el rostro del castaño estaba totalmente bañado en sudor y bajo el también el suelo de madera estaba cubierto de incontable gotas de sudor. –

_¿No podías dormir?_ – tomo el vaso y bebió aquel liquido helado como si su vida dependiera de ello. –

_Algo así._ – se sentó en la silla donde estaba el dragón posado. –_ ¿no han llegado?_

_Aun no._ – bajo la cabeza al sentir como el dolor regresaba a él, sintió como una oleada mas inclemente que antes le hizo soltar el vaso de vidrio que en segundos cayó al suelo quebrándose en varios pedazos. –

_Hakkai._ – el rubio se agacho cerca del mencionado para recoger los trozos de vidrio. –

_Ya… paso. _– susurro agotado y dándose algo de ánimos a sí mismo. –

_¿El vaso todavía tenía agua? _– pregunto con seriedad alzando la vista hacia el castaño. –

_No… pero _– noto que sus pantalones estaban húmedos como si se hubiese derramado agua caliente en ellos, incrédulo bajo la mirada para verse parado en medio de un charco de agua. –_ acabo de romper fuente._

_Maldición. _– sentencio el monje con una mano en la cara. –

_**Continuara…**_

Como les quedo el ojo! Jajajaja, en que lio he metido al pobre de Hakkai y también sin quererla o beberla Sanzo esta hasta los codos inmiscuido también, que sucederá?, Gojyo y Goku lograran llegar donde la partera?, será que no se perderán en el camino después de extraviar el mapa?, llegaran a tiempo?, Sanzo ayudara? Que malvada soy! XD.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Quién dijo miedo**_

**¡Urasai!**

_¡ROTUNDAMENTE NO! _

_Pero Sanzo… _

_EH DICHO QUE NO Y ES NO. _– se cruzo de brazos totalmente negado. -

_Estamos solos, no le diré a nadie lo que harás por mí._ – el castaño le miraba suplicante y con cara de perrito abandonado acostado en la cama. –

_Maldición… y mil veces maldición, ¡hubiese ido yo a esa montaña!_ – suspiro iracundo y remangando las mangas de su túnica hasta los codos. –

_Solo debes poner tus manos allí y…_ - tapo su boca con su mano derecha para evitar soltar un gemido. –

_¡NO GIMAS_! – grito todo sonrojado ya que tenía sus manos en el sitio que le dijo Hakkai. –

_¡ES… POR EL DOLOR!_ – enterró su cabeza entre las almohadas de la cama. –

_Desgraciado Gojyo… espero que llegues pronto a hacer lo que te corresponde._ – mascullaba en voz baja mientras pasaba las palmas de sus manos por las caderas del castaño. –


	12. ¿Quién dijo miedo?

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**¿Quién dijo miedo?**_

_Muero de hambre, de frio… no siento mis dedos de los pies…._

_¿Para qué demonios quieres sentirte los dedos de los pies? _– Gojyo le miro con confusión -

_¡ESTOY CANSADO! –_ Goku dejo de caminar y se sentó en una pequeña roca cubierta de nieve. –

_Mueve tu trasero mono tonto, Hakkai nos necesita ahora._ – aprovecho la pausa del chico para encender un cigarrillo. –

_Es verdad._ – mascullo recordando las palabras de Sanzo sobre que el castaño estaba de parto. –

_Por suerte el camino es uno solo y si mi vista no me engaña, la casa de la partera debe ser esa que se ve sobre la saliente._ – señalo con su dedo hacia una especie de risco con lo que parecía una casita de madera encima. –

_No es tan lejos._ – se levanto como con fuerzas renovadas. – _¡que esperamos para llegar!_

_Ten cuidado donde pisas, el camino se acorta más._

Goku salió prácticamente corriendo mientras el pelirrojo le seguía a paso rápido montaña arriba, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron pero la luz de la luna y la ubicación de las estrellas en el cielo le decían que unas buenas horas se habían tardado en llegar allí. Mientras, el tiempo corría inclemente para Hakkai, una hora más desde que rompió fuente había pasado y con ello solo sintió que las heridas de las batallas no eran nada comparado con eso, no había descripción alguna que se asemejara al dolor de parto, cada oleada de ese desgraciado dolor se volvía peor con el paso del tiempo, ya ni si quiera estaba de pie en la sala, se había prácticamente arrastrado hasta su habitación y permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama con solo una bata puesta, toda su ropa quedo mojada y sabía muy bien que después no podría quitársela él solo, jadeaba por lo bajo aguantando las ganas de gritar a viva voz y no era por temor al ruido si no por la presencia del monje en la casa, le estaba comenzando a exasperar su pose inquebrantable, su frialdad con el suceso y más aun su ineficiencia para socorrer a alguien en un momento así, prefería tener a Sanzo lo más lejos pero el rubio de vez en vez se pasaba a ver si él seguía vivo o eso pensaba Hakkai ya que nada lo inmutaba de su pose.

_Por los mil demonios…._ – apretó las manos contra sus rodillas al sentir como el dolor se revolvía por todo su ser, rápida e inclemente. –

_Aun no llegan_. – el rubio se paro fuera de la puerta sin si quiera mirar dentro, mantenía una prudente distancia de Hakkai, este lucia sombrío y muy inestable emocionalmente. –

_¡NO ME HABLES!... MALDITA SEA… ESTO ES UNA M…._ – sintió como Hakuryu le lamia la mano haciéndole regresar de su monologo. – _lo siento…_

_Eres todo un espectáculo._ – sonrió descarado el monje. –

_Aléjate…. de aquí._ – trato de pararse pero apenas lo hizo una desagradable sensación le invadió, sintió como algo se encajaba más profundo en sus caderas, sin duda supo que el tiempo se le agotaba. –

… - Sanzo sintió curiosidad de saber porque Hakkai se había callado de repente así que se asomo un poco dentro de la habitación, en seguida pudo verlo de pie e inclinado hacia delante con las pierna algo separadas. – _¡NI SE TE OCURRA PARIR AHORITA!_

_Ya viene… _- gimió por lo bajo, era el momento, sentía que ese bebe saldría de el con o sin ayuda. –

_¡MALDITA CUCHARACHA PORQUE NO LLEGAN CON LA PARTERA_! – lanzo un alarido de rabia ligado a terror, no estaba ni remotamente calificado para traer a un niño al mundo. –

La pequeña casa se veía mucho más cerca, solo unos metros más y estarían allí, Goku y Gojyo apresuraron el paso para encontrar a aquella mujer que tanto necesitaban.

_¡Vamos kappa pervertido!_ – Goku le vio detenerse bruscamente en el camino. – _¿qué paso?_

_Tengo un mal presentimiento._ – se llevo la mano a la cabeza fastidiado. –

_¿Sobre Hakkai?_ – pregunto curioso. –

_No precisamente sobre él. –_ señalo con su dedo la entrada de la casa. –

_Parece…. _

Con paso cuidadoso ambos jóvenes se acercaron a aquel lugar, Goku noto de inmediato a lo que se refería el pelirrojo, la puerta de la casa estaba arrancada de un solo tajo y partes de ella se podían ver dispersas por el suelo de tierra, además de los destrozos de la puerta, dentro de la casa no había vestigios de vida, solo innumerables cosas rotas como tazas y vasos, brebajes extraños y muchas ramas secas, el lugar olía realmente mal cuando mas se adentraban, con algo de temor Gojyo saco su encendedor y lo uso para ver mejor en medio de esa penumbra, sus pasos vacilantes se detuvieron delante de lo que parecía un bulto de ropas viejo y desaliñado.

_Gojyo._ – Goku bajo la mirada incomodo. –

_Vámonos._ – apago el encendedor y salió de la casa lo más rápido posible. –

_¿Qué vamos a hacer? –_ pregunto preocupado al ver como el pelirrojo prácticamente corría de regreso por el camino que llegaron. –

_Nada… no podemos hacer nada, ¡la maldita partera está muerta!_ – apretó sus puños indignado. –

_¿Entonces quien va a ayudar a Hakkai? _

_No lo sé. _

El dueto emprendió una rápida carrera de regreso, Gojyo pensaba a mil por hora para buscarle solución a lo de la partera, no se esperaba que esa vieja mujer estuviese muerta y más aun que tuviese marcas de haber sido atacada por demonios, el cuerpo estaba casi momificado así que esa pobre mujer debió morir antes de que empezara el invierno, tanto tiempo y nadie del pueblo se dio cuenta de ello.

No hay caminos fáciles a los inconvenientes así que deberán apañárselas como puedan, Hakkai aun seguía teniendo esperanzas en Gojyo y su llegada con ayuda, en verdad la necesitaba ahora más que nunca, su bebe trabajaba rápido por llegar al mundo y con esa última sensación en su bajo vientre las cosas se tornaban angustiantes para él y para un rubio monje que no deseaba inmiscuirse en ese lio.

_¿estás seguro de lo que dices?_ – dio dos pasos vacilantes dentro de la habitación, se sentía sofocado por el suceso delante de él, jamás había cuidado de un ser vivo, excepto Goku y ese se sabía valer solito sin ayudas, pero esto, esto era algo que no podía y no quería asumir, ese niño no era nada suyo y tampoco le agradaba la idea de poner sus manos donde no debía. –

_Fue… falsa alarma._ – miro a Sanzo con seriedad y tratando de enderezarse un poco para respirar profundo. – _solo me confundió el dolor…_

_Voy a ver si llegan._

_Está bien._ – sonrío levemente mientras el sudor recorría su frente más que antes. –

Con un aplomo increíble Hakkai permaneció erguido mirando como el monje se iba fuera, después de unos segundos de duda, apretó los puños y camino hasta la puerta cerrándola, estaba agotado y el solo andar era incomodo, la sensación entre sus piernas se había vuelto intolerable y mas las ganas que empezaban a decirle que debía pujar. Con suavidad pego la espalda de la puerta cerrada y llamo al dragón que en seguida se poso en su hombro dando pequeños chillidos consoladores.

_Hakuryu…. Pasa el cerrojo por mi_ - se abrazó a su vientre inclinándose al sentir como una nueva contracción le atacaba, era hora de hacer las cosas a su manera. –

_Kiuuuu…._ – el pequeño animal alzo vuelo y con su delgado hocico tomo el pestillo de la puerta y lo dejo caer trancándola desde adentro. –

_Solo… somos tú y yo._ – susurro entre un gemido apagado. –

Había hecho muchas cosas en su vida, había matado a 1000 demonios él solo, había perdido las ganas de vivir y el deseo de querer, había dejado el pasado atrás, tantas experiencias que su cuerpo sintió, tantos sentimientos, y nada, nada se comparaba a esto, el amor que lo segó en el pasado y lo hizo matar era muy diferente del amor que ahora mismo le llenaba y le obligaba a seguir adelante solo. Su pecho ardía en emociones encontradas, tenía terror, miedo, dolor, pero a la vez el solo pensamiento de ver a su hijo por primera vez lo hizo tomar valor, encerrarse allí y evitar que el mismo monje supiera lo que estaba por hacer, con mucha dificultad se movió nuevamente hasta la cama y jalo las sabanas lanzándolas al suelo bajo sus pies, de tantas cosas que había leído, una de las que nunca se le olvido fue el factor gravedad, lo usaría a su favor para dar a luz, con una calma mortal y aguantando el dolor se arrodillo de modo que quedo con el pecho pegado a la cama, sería su punto de apoyo a la hora de pujar, no había nadie que le sujetara la mano o le dijera fuerzas, pero ya para que pensar en eso cuando no tenía ni tiempo de lamentarse, ya tendría este nacimiento como una historia para contarle a Gojyo cuando regresara.

_Vamos… a hacer esto solos bebe._ – acaricio su vientre al tiempo que sentía como el dolor volvía y con él decidió empezar a pujar. –

Afuera, Sanzo miraba como la ventisca amainaba un poco, el clima se había calmado lo suficiente para ver el camino por donde se habían ido Goku y Gojyo, fumaba como chimenea y debía admitirlo al ver el cenicero repleto de colillas posado sobre el marco de la ventana, lo que sucedía con Hakkai era aterrador a sus ojos y solo deseaba que pronto llegara la partera para de un modo u otro culminar ese desastre.

_Esto es una porquería._ – mascullo entre dientes mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus labios suavemente. -

Tenía ganas de volver donde el castaño pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por un largo rato, nada le alerto de que Hakkai empeoraba, ni un grito o un llamado así que siguió parado allí fumando calmadamente, que lejos estaba Sanzo de la verdad, todos los sucesos importantes los tenía menos de 3 metros de distancia, el monje no oía nada raro porque Hakkai se negó a gemir o gritar del dolor, aguantaba histriónicamente aquel parto solitario, el único que le acompañaba era el dragón que también pareció entender el juego del silencio y solo aleteaba de vez en vez posado en el copete de la cama, desde allí tenía una vista completa de su pobre amo sujetándose con su alma de una sabana que dejo junto a él para cubrir al bebe cuando naciera, debía admitir que estaba por desfallecer, todas sus fuerzas se iban con cada pujo que daba, no sabía si avanzaba o retrocedía, si su hijo saldría rápido o no, solo sentía que se partía en dos con cada esfuerzo que daba, sus piernas temblaban bajo su peso y ya estaba doliéndole todo de la cintura para abajo, y para complicar las cosas ahora también sentía como la sangre empezaba a recorrer sus muslos bajando hasta manchar las sabanas blancas.

_Apresúrate bebe_… - se mordió el labio con fuerza, sabía que estaba sangrando más de lo normal así que imprimió mas ímpetu en sus pujos, pronto aquel miedo y esfuerzo rindió sus frutos ya que el dolor se volvió como brazas candentes entre sus muslos, la cabeza de su hijo empezó a coronar dándole la gama más increíble de dolor que había pasado en su vida. –

Temblando del dolor se atrevió a mover su mano derecha entre sus piernas para sentir como una pequeña y húmeda cabecita estaba casi totalmente fuera de su cuerpo, solo pudo abrir los ojos desorbitadamente, su respiración se entrecorto mas mientras pujaba con sus últimas fuerzas a su hijo, en un segundo no supo como su boca le traiciono, comenzó a gemir estruendosamente cuando sintió como los hombros del niño salían, aquello fue suficiente para que el dragón comenzara a chillar también revoloteando encima de Hakkai desesperado, sabía que el castaño estaba agotado, sus fuerzas ya no eran suficiente si quiera para seguir adelante solo.

_Duele… maldición duele…_ - grito roncamente acompañado por los chillidos de Hakuryu. –

_KIIUUUUUUUU_ - aleteaba desesperado y mirando expectante como el pequeño ser nacía. –

_¿Hakkai qué pasa? _– la voz del monje interrumpió aquel acontecimiento y trajo al nombrado a la realidad. –

_Nada… _- hablo ahogado en llanto, faltaba tan poco para que todo acabara, tenía su mano aun entre sus piernas sintiendo casi todo el cuerpo del pequeño fuera. –

El monje se quedo en silencio escuchando los sonidos tras la puerta, algo no le olía bien así que trato de entrar pero no pudo, forcejeo unas cuantas veces con la manija de la puerta pero esta no cedió, ya enfadado comenzó a gritarle al castaño que abriría esa maldita puerta sea como sea, y así lo hizo, saco su pistola desterradora y dio un certero balazo al cerrojo que pronto se daño. Apenas puso la mano sobre la perilla el sonido de un llanto le dejo helado, eran los inequívocos lloriqueos de un bebe pequeño, trago grueso ante eso y olvidando el terror abrió la puerta para ver la escena más rara de su vida.

El sol empezaba a despuntar por entre las montañas, sus cálidos rayos traían la luz de regreso como todos los días, con paso agotado se pudo ver a dos figuras caminando por un maltrecho camino, pronto sus ojos vieron con alegría aquella casa, podían distinguir la columna de humo que sobresalía del techo, eso solo indicaba que tenían la chimenea prendida y que posiblemente también habían hecho desayuno, los dos seres agotados y decepcionados se movieron rápidamente hasta la puerta de la casa pero su carrera se detuvo al ver que la misma estaba entreabierta y unas marcas frescas de pisadas salían desapareciendo en el bosque tras la casa.

_¡Algo estaba en la casa!_ – Gojyo desenfundo su lanza con presteza y olvidando por completo el cansancio del recorrido y la desvelada. –

_¿Y si también los demonios atacaron a Sanzo y a Hakkai anoche?_ – el mono saco su báculo también alertado. –

_Maldición… ¡todo nos ha salido al revés! –_ gruño mirando precavido hacia la casa. –

_¡Par de inútiles al fin llegan!_ – una voz conocida les hizo girarse hasta el bosque de donde salió la figura del monje caminando muy tranquilo con cigarrillo en la boca y un balde en las manos. –

_¡SANZO! _– Goku bajo el báculo y corrió a su encuentro, pero se quedo petrificado al ver las ropas del monje todas manchadas de lo que ciertamente era sangre. _- ¡TE HIRIERON! _

_¡Bakasaru!_ – golpeo a Goku en la mera cabeza con su abanico que quien sabe de donde salió. - _no me hirieron inútiles tontos._

_¿Entonces?_ – Gojyo le miro serio y hasta dudoso. –

_¿Donde está la maldita partera?_ – el rubio miro a todos lados tras el dueto. –

_Se murió._ – hablo bajito el mono. –

_COMO QUE SE MURIO, ¿ACASO LA MATARON EN EL CAMINO DE REGRESO? _

_Ya estaba muerta cuando llegamos._ – el pelirrojo suspiro por lo bajo. –_ no sé como ayudaremos a Hakkai pero debemos buscar una solución. _

_Una solución._ – Sanzo se soltó en una risa descarada. – _idiota de primera…. Entra a la casa. _

_¿Cómo está Hakkai?_

_Solo entra._ – sonrío malicioso volviendo a tomar el balde de agua en sus manos. –

_¿Porque estas manchado de sangre? _– Goku le miro la ropa con más detalle. –

_Toma el balde y entra._ – le puso el objeto en las manos. –

_Pero Sanzo… ¡muero de hambre!_

_Pues te quedaras sin comida hasta nuevo aviso, el cocinero esta de permiso materno. _

_¿Nani?_

Gojyo entro apresurado a la casa, ni si quiera pensó en limpiarse las botas llenas de nieve y barro, solo quería saber cómo estaba su querido castaño, le había dejado bien pero con tantas horas fuera no sabía que esperarse, angustiado y tragando grueso le llamo unas cuantas veces por el lugar hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación donde dormían, el sol que entraba por la ventana le dio en medio de la cara repentinamente, el poniente estaba en pleno así que tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos instantes y caminar atientas dentro para después volver a abrirlos, cuando sus orbes carmesí lograron enfocarse estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas por la imagen que presenciaba, delante de el estaba Hakkai dormido en su cama y bien abrigado, su rostro lucia un poco pálido pero eso era lo de menos en esa escena, dio unos pasos dudosos hacia el castaño ya que algo estaba durmiendo a su lado, algo que parecía un pequeño bulto de mantas.

aquella cosita tenía cara y manos que sobresalían de su abrigada manta, no podía creérselo, era algo que rallaba en un sueño despierto, tuvo que pellizcarse la mejilla para comprobar que no se había quedado dormido en el camino hacia allí, sus manos temblaron un poco y su garganta se aclaro unas cuantas veces mientras se agachaba prudentemente hacia el pequeño bulto que estaba muy acurrucado junto al pecho de su madre, tenía poco cabello pero el poco que tenia se hacía ver evidentemente con ese color rojo, sus mejillas eran gorditas y rosadas adornadas en el medio con una diminuta nariz que parecía más un botoncito, sus orejas eran humanas así que eso le hizo soltar un aliviado suspiro al pelirrojo.

_Es una mocosa._ – la voz de Sanzo irrumpió aquella increíble escena que experimentaba Gojyo. –

Soe. – solo pudo pronunciar aquella palabra con verdadera impresión. –

_Me debes hasta el modo de andar maldita cucaracha… Hakkai se encerró y no dijo nada, para cuando me di cuenta ya había tenido a la mocosa y lo encontré desmayado en el suelo. _

_Pero… _- miro a la que era su hija, tenía una niña, una pequeña y pelirroja niña. –

_La mocosa parece estar bien… Hakkai no fue tan tonto, la tenía bien sujeta entre sus brazos cuando le encontré._

_Sanzo. – _el medio demonio alzo la mirada con serenidad. _– gracias. _

_Déjate de cursilerías baratas. _– se dio media vuelta y le arrojo algo al pelirrojo en los brazos. – _que quede bien limpia._

_Que... diablos… _- miro que era la túnica del monje manchada de sangre. –

_Es tu hija…. Ella la mancho, así que tú la lavas. _

Todo paso como debía pasar, se dice que intentar doblar el destino es pérdida de tiempo, solo los tontos van contra lo designado, para Gojyo fue un alivio saber que Hakkai y la niña estaban bien, ni se diga de Goku, apenas supo que la bebe nació, quiso correr a cargarla pero el monje se lo impidió, era una criatura muy frágil aun para las torpezas del mono. El día apenas empezaba y con el agotamiento de la caminata pronto Gojyo se dio un baño y cayo como roca junto a Hakkai en la cama, entre ellos quedo la pequeña niña dormida y ajena a todo un mundo que se abre para ella.

Las horas se iban raudas y veloces pero el trió seguía dormido, entre la quietud de la cálida habitación se coló un aire distinto, una sombra se poso repentinamente delante de la cama, como venida del mas allá, se deslizo suavemente por encima de la cama y bajo su mano delgada y blanca sobre la cabecita de la bebe, la pequeña se revolvió ante el contacto y comenzó a moverse como buscando quitarse la mano de encima, la figura sonrío algo sorprendida por la reacción de la pequeña.

_Se agradecida…. Estas en este mundo por mí. –_ su mano aun sobre la cabeza de la bebe se ilumino por unos segundos para después desaparecer aquella radiante luz convertida en un par de pequeños zarcillos de oro que ahora lucían en los lóbulos de las orejas de la bebe. - _ese es un regalo mío._

Kazeon… - susurro impresionado uno de los ocupantes de la habitación al despertar y mirar quien estaba tocando a su hija. –

_No te muevas muchacho, debes estar agotado._ – la mujer se tomo el atrevimiento de cargar a la niña en sus brazos. – _tienes brío sin duda alguna._

_Que… ¿qué quiere? –_ un miedo increíble se deposito en su mente, quizás la diosa venia a quitarle lo que le dio. –

_Solo quería conocerla, que más._ – acaricio las mejillas de la niña con sus dedos. – _y no te la vengo a quitar, deja esos pensamientos tan perversos de mí, no soy la mala de la película._

_Está bien. _– se trato de sentar un poco. –_ debo agradecerte entonces. _

_Deberías. _– acuno a la pequeña con suavidad al ver que esta empezaba a gimotear despertando. –

_Gojyo y yo… _- en seguida noto a su amante dormido a su lado. –_ hizo mucho por nosotros, debo ser agradecido por su regalo. _

_Me divertí mucho. _– sonrío descarada. –_ y ahora es que me divertiré mas. –_ la bebe comenzó a llorar estruendosamente trayendo la atención de Gojyo que comenzó a despertar. –

_La… _- abrió los ojos y de una salto fuera de la cama con su lanza en alto. –_ ¿PORQUE TIENES A LA NIÑA? _

_Gojyo espera, no es nada malo… _- Hakkai se sentó como pudo en la cama para calmarlo. –

_Como que no es nada malo, después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar viene para quedarse con nuestra hija. _

_Eres terco en verdad… _- miro fastidiada al medio demonio. –_ me retiro, y mejor aliméntala o no parara de llorar, es tan escandalosa como su padre._

_¿COMO DIJISTE? _– una enorme venita empezaba a latir en la frente de Gojyo. –

_Adiós. _– dejo a la bebe en brazos de Hakkai. – _y una última cosa…. Díganle a Kozen que todavía estoy tentada a darle a él un regalito también. _

Aquella mujer desapareció riendo estruendosamente, ambos hombres se quedaron perplejos por la visita pero a los pocos instantes volvieron a la seriedad.

_Lograste llegar después de todo_. – Hakkai sonrío cansado y aun acunando a la pequeña. –

_Fue un desastre, un verdadero desastre esa ida, el mapa se nos perdió, la partera estaba muerta y me perdí del nacimiento de ella._ – poso su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de la bebe. –

_Ya estás aquí que es lo importante._ – se inclino un poco y beso los labios del medio demonio con suavidad. –

_Hakkai…_ - se separo del beso con duda. – _en verdad ella tiene hambre. _– bajo la mirada hacia la niña. -

_Se está chupando tu dedo._ – sonrío con gracia al ver lo que hacia la pequeña. –

_Serás una niña grande y saludable._ – beso su pequeña cabecita pelirroja con suavidad. –

_Pero para serlo debe comer primero, ¿qué le hacemos?_ – Gojyo miro intrigado a la niña mientras rascaba su barbilla en pose analítica. –

_Tú qué crees, después de todo lo que paso con mi cuerpo, tengo una leve sospecha –_ se acomodo mejor a la niña entre sus brazos. –

La escena más extrañamente tierna se le presento al pelirrojo, frente a el estaba su adorado Hakkai con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas mientras no apartaba la vista de la pequeña que apenas tuvo acceso al pezón del castaño se aferro a él desesperadamente, en segundos paro de llorar y comenzó a comer casi hasta atragantarse, era evidente que la diosa de la misericordia fue excesivamente bondadosa con su regalo. Ninguno de los dos comento nada, era demasiada agradable la atmosfera para arruinarla con preguntas tontas o comentarios soeces, bastaba que los tres estuviesen bien y juntos como una familia.

_**Continuara…**_

Al fin lo culmine!, tenía tantas ganas de completar este capi y perdón si fue muy fuerte pero así me gustan a mi XD… no acepto quejas. Bueno esto llega a su final, muy lindo todo pero debe culminar así que el capitulo que viene termina todo, no se me achicopalen que quizás regrese con un nuevo fic de ellos, y me divertiré más aun que aquí jo jo jo.

_**¡Urasai!**_

La paz y el silencio del momento fue interrumpido por el azoton de la puerta y un Goku que entro a la habitación dando alaridos emocionados por conocer a la bebe, no había podido hacerlo o mejor dicho, Sanzo no le dejo hacerlo hasta que ya no pudo detener las emociones del mono por la niña.

_¡HAKKAI!, ¡HAKKAI!, ¡DEJAME CARGAR A LA BEBE!_ – Goku corrió hasta la cama arrodillándose junto a un sorprendido castaño. –

_Eh… buenos días Goku._ – le miro impresionado por su llegada. –

_¡Mono idiota no hagas tanto ruido!_ – Gojyo salto prácticamente encima del mono y le hizo una llave en el cuello con sus brazos –

_¡Suéltame!... solo quiero conocer a la bebe…_ - mascullo tratando de zafarse del agarre. –

_Si te calmas y esperas te dejare cargarla cuando termine de comer_. – el castaño le sonrió al chico esperando que aceptara su propuesta. –

Goku paro de forcejear y miro más serio la escena, o mejor dicho, lo que hacia Hakkai con la niña, sus ojos se entrecerraron y frunció el seño como pensando algo para después mirar a los nuevos padres con soberana seriedad.

_Eso me recuerda que tengo hambre. _– sonrió bobamente –

_¡BAKKA!_ – Gojyo le asentó un coscorrón en la cabeza. –

_**Capítulo final**_

_**Soe para todo el mundo.**_


	13. Soe para todo el mundo

Este fic es un Gojyo x Hakkai ( los adoro ), también algo de Sanzo x Goku ( aun pienso si solo será algo shonen ai o no, lo veré en el camino del fic, otra cosa, lemon, acción, algo de violencia, Mpreg. si no les gusta o no saben qué demonios es pues tienen chance de devolverse o cerrar la ventana, no obligo a nadie a leer lo que no quieren y es bajo su propio riesgo si lo hacen, por lo demás ahora si les dejo en el fic.

_**En nuestro camino.**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**Soe para todo el mundo **_

Llantos, llantos tormentosos, desorden y muchas cosas nuevas que experimentar sin siquiera proponérselo, ese era su despertar de todas las mañanas, podía escuchar los claros lloriqueos de la mocosa como si estuviese en su habitación, con pesadez se tapo los oídos girándose al mismo tiempo boca abajo pero algo le impidió culminar aquel acto, su cadera estaba apresada por las piernas de Goku, el mono tenia la mala maña de apretarlo por las noches como si estrujara un cojín, suspiro pesadamente y paso a primero deshacerse del mono empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo, aquel acto solo logro que Goku abriera los ojitos y le mirara con total inocencia.

_Buenos días Sanzo. _– mascullo con una risita tímida, aun le sorprendía tenerlo tan cerca cada mañana. –

_Quiero mi espacio personal de regreso._ – sin nada de cariño empujo a Goku hasta hacerlo soltarse de él. –_ ¡no soy tu almohada!_

_¡Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo!_ – grito todo enfadado por lo que le hizo el monje. –

_Entre la mocosa y tú me volveré loco._ – salió de la cama de mala gana. –

_Solo llora, Hakkai dijo que era normal que llorara… _

_¿Llora?, acaso no la oyes toda la noche pegando berridos como un animal moribundo. _

_Exageras._ – Goku le miro dudando. –

_Tu… mono tonto, ¡claro que no la escuchas porque duermes como roca!_

_Tengo el sueño pesado._

_Al igual que tu cabeza._ – sentencio con ironía. –

_Eres malo cuando estas desvelado._

_Cállate._ – salió de la habitación azotando la puerta en el proceso. –

Se sentía en un agujero sin fondo, desde hacía una semana que no podía dormir bien gracias a los llantos de la nueva integrante del grupo, la pequeña bebe era escandalosa hasta el límite de lo posible según Sanzo, había aguantado todos esos días callado, pero esa mañana el dolor de cabeza le bailaba en las sienes y sentía ganas de ir a gritarle a alguien que callaran a esa niña de una vez por todas, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la habitación de los nuevos padres, de un solo y fuerte punta pie abrió la puerta ya listo para lanzar un monumental regaño cuando noto que los estridentes lloriqueos se detuvieron en un segundo dejando a Sanzo con el regaño en la punta de la lengua.

_¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano Sanzo?_ – una voz fúnebre le hablo suavemente mientras seguía en su labor. –

_Eh…_ – dudo en seguir conversando, mejor dicho, temió por su integridad física al ver lo pesado que estaba el ambiente. –

_Habla Sanzo – sama._ – un pelirrojo con cara de no haber dormido en días camino hasta donde el mencionado. –

_Yo…_ - noto de inmediato que Gojyo estaba trabajando en piloto automático, parecía un zombi andante. –

_Si no vas a decir nada, te recomiendo cerrar la puerta por favor, a Soe le hará daño la brisa fría que entra._ – el castaño estaba sentado en la cama con la pequeña en sus brazos calmándole el apetito. –

…. – sin querer rodo la mirada hacia la niña, aquella escena le avergonzaba por alguna razón. – _ya me retiro._

_Es lo mejor._ – Hakkai le lanzo una mirada asesina, también lucia cansado y ojeroso por los días sin sueño. –

Jamás había sentido tanto terror infundido por sus propios compañeros de viaje, se sintió que si solo se quejaba un poquito moriría allí dentro. Pero, ¿Ahora qué hacer?, se sentía frustrado de no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos su falta de sueño, a los culpables no podía ni mirarlos y la mocosa no dejaría de ser llorona solo por el armar un lio, con esos pensamientos se devolvió a la habitación dejándose caer de lleno en la cama, había aprendido a notar las escasas horas de silencio, sin ánimos se llevo las manos tras la cabeza dispuesto a dormir un poco pero la voz melodiosa de Goku le saco de su intento.

_Sanzo. _

_¿Es que todo el universo se confabula contra mi descanso?_ - hablo entre dientes y con ganas de pagar su frustración con el mono. –

_¿Quieres desayunar en la cama?_ – un sonrojado Goku camino hasta la cama parándose cerca de donde estaba el monje aun con los ojos cerrados. –

_Si está hecha por ti me envenena_… - abrió los ojos y no pudo terminar de articular palabra alguna, la escena se robo toda su coordinación cerebral. –

_¿Es un sí? _

Con algo de pena el mono se dio la vuelta dejando a la vista de un impresionado Sanzo su espalda desnuda, los ojos del monje parecían a punto de salir de sus cuencas, delante de el estaba el pequeño chico con tan solo un mandil puesto, bajo este no había ni pisca de ropa pero si muchas malas intensiones, haciéndose el inocente _( aunque siendo Goku, todo lo hace con inocencia con o sin quererlo ) _se agacho delante de Sanzo y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de pasiones que el monje tenia por dentro, que mocosa ni que falta de sueño, esto que estaba pasando ahora era capaz de hacerle olvidar el insomnio a cualquiera.

_Dime que tú eres el desayuno._ – jalo con brusquedad al mono haciendo que su cuerpo se estrechara contra el de Sanzo. –

_Quizás._ – ladeo la mirada con pena, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo cuando sintió el aliento del rubio sobre su cuello, hablándole con descaro provocador. -

_¿De dónde aprendiste esto?_ – sin pena alguna deslizo una de sus manos por la espalda desnuda del mono y bajo un poco mas acariciando las caderas del mismo. –

_Eh…_ - un pequeño gemido placentero se le escapo de los labios al sentir los dedos del monje toqueteando sus muslos. – _una vez, escuche una conversación sin querer…_

_Adivino, el Kappa pervertido se lo propuso a Hakkai._ – acerco su cabeza al cuello de Goku para besarle. –

_No…_ - hecho su cuello hacia atrás dejando que Sanzo besara a su gusto. – _creo que Hakkai le decía que haría eso para castigarlo._

_Una mente retorcida._ – siseo el rubio con una gota resbalando por su cabeza. –

_¿Este mal que inventara? _- miro con ojitos tiernos a su rubio. –

_Me estas tentando más aun. _– con suavidad tomo la cintura del mono y lo hizo girar hasta quedar de espaldas a él. –

_Sanzo… no… _- sintió como ahora las manos agiles del nombrado se paseaban por su vientre bajo el mandil, tocando a placer toda aquella piel suave y cálida. –

Pronto las caricias eran demasiado para el mono, su boca se curvaba en gemidos, una y otra vez al tiempo que el monje se dedicaba a acariciar su pecho con una mano y ocupando la otra en darle cariño al excitado miembro de Goku. No sabía como perdía la cabeza con el cuerpo de ese chico, sus sentimientos explotaban como fuegos artificiales, se sentía arden en pasión desmedida y pronto deseaba desatar aquel calor que se apoderaba de sus bajos con maliciosa velocidad.

Aun con Goku de espaldas a él, deslizo su mano derecha hasta la boca del mismo, ni corto ni perezoso el mono se llevo tres de esos dedos succionándolos con suavidad, jugando entre ellos hasta que ya no estuvieron más allí, sintió como Sanzo le susurro un te quiero al oído para después sentir como uno de aquellos dígitos entraba en el suavemente, sus piernas temblaron al ritmo en que entraba y salía de el, con precariedad llevo sus manos a las rodillas del monje para darse estabilidad, sintiendo como el rubio besaba su espalda ya sudorosa, mordisqueaba su hombro y seguía con aquellos dedos moviéndose dentro suyo, desquiciándolo al punto que sus caderas también empezaron a balancearse en busca de mas sensaciones.

_Quieres mas…_ - dejo la caricia anterior para poder desabrochar sus pantalones y liberar su palpitante miembro, necesitaba continuar aquel acto tanto como Goku. –

_Sanzo… te amo._ – gimió con fuerza al sentir como el rubio entraba en el, sus manos apretando sus caderas y haciéndole bajar, sintiendo por completo como palpitaba la humanidad del monje dentro suyo. –

_Lo sé._ – gimió por lo bajo mientras respiraba entrecortado, aquel estrecho espacio era sofocadoramente divino, siguiendo su pasión, hizo que Goku girara su rostro lo suficiente para atrapar aquellos rojos y e hinchados labios entre los suyos, besándole con locura desmedida, sintiendo como sus lenguas se entrelazaban en un frenesí exquisito y acompañado por embestidas rítmicas y profundas. -

Su mundo había cambiado un poco, solo un poco, se sentían unidos desde antes de conocerse físicamente, pero ahora, en ese instante en el tiempo y en el espacio les brindaba la verdadera conciencia de dos almas que nacieron para encontrarse una y otra vez como un juego del destino, de la casualidad o de los dioses. Sea lo que sea, en ese mundo no les importa nada a los dos, solo saben que su pasión es grande y la inocencia no se pierde cuando la entrega es pura y llena de sinceridad.

Una última mirada a esa pequeña casa, un último vistazo al lugar que les brindo seguridad y calidez por más de 4 semanas, ya habían pasado dos desde que nació la pequeña niña, todos estaban acomodando sus últimas pertenecías para seguir el recorrido al oeste, esa mañana habían estado muy callados todos, como sabiendo que su destino no es la paz y mucho menos el quedarse estancados para siempre, aquella fuerza emocional que les daba el viaje acompañado de aventura, peligros y sangre, ahora era un trauma para todos pero más especialmente para Hakkai, miraba preocupado a la pequeña que dormía bien abrigada en sus brazos, era muy chica para emprender ese recorrido pero no tenían otra alternativa, apenas con dos semanas de vida se veía metida en un mundo bizarro y a lo extremo.

_Todo saldrá bien._ – Gojyo le acaricio el hombro al ver como el castaño miraba la casa donde nació Soe. –

_Es la primera vez que siento miedo de viajar. –_ dejo ir un pequeño suspiro melancólico. –

_Logramos viajar esperándola, podremos seguir el viaje ahora con ella fuera de ti, no hay ninguna diferencia._ – le animo un poco pero muy dentro de el también sentía ese miedo que infunde el ser padres y tener una vida que cuidar. –

_Quiero creer que podremos._ – poso su mano sobre la de Gojyo. –

_Yo daré mi vida por ti y por ella, tenlo por seguro_. – beso la mejilla de Hakkai al tiempo que posaba su mano libre sobre la cabeza de la bebe. –

_Ella tiene un nombre muy conveniente…_ - le sonrió a la bebe con ternura. –

_Vida, la vida que nos está dando, el simple hecho de existir es increíble… por eso me gusto ese nombre para ella, nos recordara siempre que debemos seguir adelante. _

_No parecen palabras tuyas Gojyo_. – Hakkai le miro divertido en verdad el pelirrojo no era una eminencia en conocimientos generales. -

_Di la verdad Kappa pervertido, lo leíste en algún libro_ – la voz de Goku saco de su conversación a la pareja. –

_¡Mono idiota!_ – le enseño el puño dispuesto a golpearlo. – _¡me interrumpiste mi dialogo de papa genial!_

_Par de idiotas es hora de irnos. _– Sanzo le estampo un abanicazo a cada uno en la cabeza. –

_¡MONJE APROVECHADO!, PENSE QUE EL MAL HUMOR SE TE IRIA CON EL SEXO!_

_¡QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ MISMO!_

En un segundo Sanzo estaba dando balazos a diestra y siniestra contra Gojyo que trataba de esquivarlos escondiéndose tras Hakuryu en su forma de jeep, pero aquel escándalo no hizo más que despertar a la pequeña que estaba rendida en brazos de su mama.

_De ahora en adelante el uso de la pistola desterradora se limita a solo los demonios Sanzo… _- Hakkai le sonrió al monje de manera malévola y muy de él cuando algo le molestaba. -

_¿Cómo dijiste?_

_Je je je…. Cero balazos delante de mi hija. _– espeto Gojyo con emoción. –

_Tampoco quiero gritos en el jeep ni desorden… _

_Eh… _- Gojyo paro de burlarse del monje en un segundo. -

_Nadie gana en este punto. _– Sanzo le sonrió descarado al pelirrojo. –_ tu serás el primero en morir en manos de Hakkai. _

_¿Entendieron todos? _– un aura maligna rodeo a Hakkai, su monóculo brillo malicioso mientras que la bebe seguía llorando a moco tendido en sus brazos. –

_Si… _- el trió asintió desanimado, este viaje se volvería mas que a lo extremo, sería una tortura china andante con Hakkai en modo exterminador cada vez que su hija sea despertada por alguno del grupo. –

De algún modo todos se ajustaron a las nuevas normas, Hakkai volvió a ser el conductor ya que la bebe viajaba más segura atrás en un pequeño cesto de mimbre bien acolchado que resguardaban celosamente Gojyo y Goku, en el asiento del copiloto, como siempre, permaneció un Sanzo algo incomodo ya que primero no podía darles de balazos y abanicazos a los pasajeros de atrás cuando quisiera y segundo, las responsabilidades maternales de Hakkai lo descolocaban cada ciertas horas.

_¿Cómo demonios puedes conducir y hacer eso? _– Sanzo miraba de reojo a cierta pequeña mocosa pelirroja prendada del pecho de su mama. –

_Tengo buenos reflejos… y no creo que te agrade que me detenga cada 3 horas para alimentar a la bebe_. – mantenía su mano izquierda sobre el volante mientras con la derecha sujetaba el cuerpo pequeño de su hija, en esos instantes admiraba lo agiles que podían ser las mujeres cuando no solo deben cuidar un niño si no seguir ocupándose de su casa y muchas cosas más. –

_Tengo hambre_… - Goku se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio que había. –

_No llevamos ni dos horas de viaje y ya tienes hambre, ¡pozo sin fondo! _– la costumbre hizo que Sanzo sacara su abanico. –

_Sanzo, no podre maniobrar si tú te levantas del asiento para golpear a Goku. _

_Mmm…. _– susurro entre dientes el rubio y guardo el abanico. –

_Gracias. _

Pasaron como unas horas más en las que el cuarteto siguió en silencio, no parecían ellos, hasta que el mismo Gojyo le sorprendió la paz que había, ni la bebe si quiera había despertado en todo ese rato después de que comió.

_Mono… di que tienes hambre._ – el medio demonio le pico con el dedo en el cachete al chico. –

_No es lo mismo _– suspiro por lo bajo mirando la cabellera de Sanzo delante de él. –

_¡Me va a matar este silencio!_ – el pelirrojo se restregó la cabeza con saña. – _ni si quiera Soe ha llorado._

_Gojyo…_ - Hakkai le llamo serio y cortante. –

_Nos vienen a dar la bienvenida después de un mes…_ - sonrío con emoción mientras pasaba a tapar la cesta donde dormía la niña. –

_¡Acción! –_ Goku se puso de pie sobre el jeep y saco su báculo. –

_Ya sabíamos que este día volvería._ – el rubio monje desenfundo su pistola con felicidad. –

El grupo esperaba la aparición de los demonios, sentían su presencia sedienta de sangre, ni si quiera ocultaban sus deseos pero si muy bien sus cuerpos ya que entre la maleza y el precario camino de montaña que descendían no habían logrado ver ni un solo ser, pero aquella quietud solo les dio la bienvenida a un montón de rocas que empezaron a bajar desde lo alto de la montaña, peñascos de todo tamaños descendían estrepitosamente con la clara intensión de aplastar el jeep con sus ocupantes dentro.

_¡SANZO TOMA EL VOLANTE!_ – Hakkai logro esquivar varias de aquellas rocas pero ya el camino se estrechaba mucho evitando las maniobras. –

_¡Rápido!_ – el monje se puso de pie y dio algunos balazos antes de cambiar asiento con Hakkai. –

En pocos segundos el castaño estaba con sus manos extendidas hacia arriba haciendo una barrera de ki, las rocas caían sobre la misma pero solo lograban desintegrarse al hacer contacto con ella.

_¡Volvieron tus energías Hakkai!_ – Goku sonrío feliz al ver como seguían bajando la montaña mientras las rocas no los tocaban. –

_No por… mucho tiempo, aun no tengo las energías completas_… - sintió como el esfuerzo empezaba a pasarle factura, sus brazos bajaban un poco y el escudo antes solido y visible se comenzó a debilitar. – _Sanzo acelera…_

_¡Estoy al máximo!_ – conducía como loco mientras las rocas ahora caían menos pero más grandes. –

_¡Debemos salir de aquí antes de que esas cosas nos hagan puré_! – Gojyo se puso de pie y miro a Hakkai con seguridad –_ déjamelo a mí._

_Pero Gojyo… _

_Sujeta bien a la niña. _

En un segundo Hakkai quito la barrera y se paso atrás para tomar entre sus brazos a la bebe que estaba comenzado a gimotear con el estruendo y los movimientos del jeep, el pelirrojo saco su lanza y usando la cadena con punta de media luna logro hacer que varias de las rocas cambiaran su curso antes de caer sobre ellos, al mismo tiempo Goku se valió de su báculo para destrozar otro montón de rocas mas, entre los dos volvieron aquel alud de piedras en un montón de piedrecillas inofensiva.

_JE JE JE ¡LO LOGRAMOS!_ – grito con emoción el mono al ver que ya no caían rocas de arriba. –

_¡UN ARBOL!_

El cuarteto solo logro ver la sombra enorme que salía de la nada y acabo sepultándolos entre ramas y mas ramas, los segundos se volvieron eternos para todos, después de aquel ataque despertaron atorados entre ramas espinosas de aquel monumental árbol, con dificultad Gojyo abrió los ojos para verse enterrado hasta la cabeza de hojas y ramas, su cuerpo estaba adolorido pero estaba vivo hasta donde sabia, pronto su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas y una sola cosa se metió en su pensamientos con terrorífica rapidez.

_¡HAKKAI!, ¿ESTAS BIEN?_ – grito unas cuantas veces pero nadie le respondió. –

_Gojyo…_ - la voz de Goku fue lo que le hizo moverse con dificultad entre las ramas. –

_¿Goku, donde está Hakkai?_ – ayudo al chico a salir de entre dos enormes ramas que lo aprisionaban muy cerca suyo. –

_¡Estaba a mi lado antes de que este estúpido árbol nos cayera encima!_

_¡HAKKAI! _– ambos gritaron con nerviosismo. –

No muy lejos de ellos el castaño despertó gracias a las lamidas cariñosas que le daba Hakuryu, había logrado regresar a su forma de dragón antes de que el árbol les callera por completo, por eso todos estaban esparcidos por aquel lugar.

_Hakuryu._ – el chico abrió los ojos con dificultad, le dolía la cabeza y sin contar que aun su cuerpo estaba en proceso de curación, sintió rápidamente como algo cálido descendía por su frente y bañaba su badana verde que llevaba en la cabeza. – _sangre._

_Kiuuuu… -_ el animalito alzo vuelo jalando de la ropa del castaño. –

_Ya me…._ – en un segundo sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver que no tenía a la bebe en sus brazos, por alguna razón no estaba con él y eso le aterro. – _LA BEBE… ¿DONDE ESTA SOE?, HAKURYU AYUDAME… _

_¡Kiuuu!_ – el animalito voló rápidamente por los alrededores en busca de la pequeña. –

_¡HAKKAI!_ – la voz de Gojyo y Goku llego a sus oídos haciéndole salir de donde estaba enterrado sin pensar en el golpe que tenía en la cabeza. –

_GOJYO, ¿TU TIENES A SOE?_ – logro moverse entre las ramas hasta que vio al pelirrojo. –

_¿No está contigo?_ – el medio demonio pregunto angustiado ante las palabras de su amante. –

_¡No está conmigo!_ – un hueco horrendo se le hizo en el pecho, sintió como si algo malo pasaba con su pequeña. –

_Sanzo tampoco esta…_ - Goku miro por los alrededores con agudeza. –

El trió empezó a buscar desesperado bajo las ramas destrozadas, la niña y Sanzo deberían estar cerca pero el sonido dantesco de risas los alerto de la llegada de aquellos demonios que les emboscaron en esa montaña.

_Que patéticos se ven sin su monje._ – uno de los demonios salto sobre una rama mostrándose sonriente y seguro. –

_No estamos de humor para juegos…_ - Goku saco su báculo par atacarlo pero el demonio alzo algo que el trió reconoció de inmediato. –

_El Sutra de Sanzo…_ - Gojyo miro con asombro aquel rollo que tanto han protegido. –

_Tenemos a su amigo, pero creo que ya no importa mucho, eso sí, también traían un pasajero de mas._

_Soe…_ - espeto Hakkai con angustia. – _¡tienen a la bebe y a Sanzo!_

_Los mocosos nos sirven de desayuno así que no los quedaremos… _

_MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS…_

Hakkai perdió todo el control que tenia, algo muy dentro de él se removió hasta tocar su alma, el recuerdo de perder seres queridos se apodero de el cegándolo al punto de que cuando Gojyo y Goku trataron de detenerlo no pudieron, ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, solo pudieron ver un aura oscura rodeando a Hakkai, sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas mientras que sus manos y uñas se estiraron volviéndose garras filosas, en su piel incontables tatuajes en forma de enredadera se presentaban dándole final a su trasformación.

_Se… se quito sus limitadores._ – Goku miro aterrado como el castaño se lanzo con todo sobre el demonio. –

La sangre baño todo a su paso, el Sutra de Sanzo salió despedido por los aires y fue parar en manos del mono, este lo tomo incrédulo mientras que Gojyo buscaba desesperado los limitadores de Hakkai, debía ponérselos antes de que perdiera la razón por completo y fuera peor que Goku liberado.

_¡Mi hija!… ¡¿dónde está mi hija?_ – el castaño trasformado solo podía gritar aquellas frases mientras terminaba de descuartizar al desdichado demonio. –

_¡ALTO!, ¡PARA HAKKAI!_ – Gojyo logro sujetarlo por la espalda a duras penas y alejarlo del cuerpo desmembrado del demonio. –

_MI HIJAAAAAA…._ – grito con toda su alma, su corazón estaba lleno de aquel dolor lacerante que te desgarra por dentro, que te quema y no te deja pensar. –

Gojyo logro ponerle los limitadores a duras penas mientras su rostro también estaba bañado en lagrimas, sabia del dolor y lo sentía tan profundamente como Hakkai pero no podía dejar que su amante se perdiera en la locura una vez más, con fuerza sobre humana le sujeto hasta que este dejo de gritar y volvió a ser el, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su rostro rojo por la sangre le hacía lucir tan distante y perdido en el dolor, igual a como le encontró Gojyo aquella noche de lluvia en medio del camino, suavemente le susurro algunas cosas en el oído y le trataba de calmar hasta que el sonido de inequívocos balazos los alertaron.

_SANZO… ¡ESE FUE SANZO!_ – Goku corrió a todo dar dentro del bosque, sabía que Sanzo con o sin Sutra era un perro duro de roer. –

_Vamos… la bebe debe estar con él._ – Gojyo le ayudo a ponerse de pie y siguieron al mono en su carrera dentro del bosque. –

Aquel sonido de la pistola desterradora de Sanzo fue su guía, pronto Goku llego a un claro donde estaba el monje arrinconado contra un árbol y con algo entre sus brazos, sin duda ese algo era la pequeña Soe, le protegía con fuerza asombrosa ya que el grupo de demonios le superaban en número de 1 x 30.

_¡SANZOOOOO!_ - Goku salto a la palestra emocionado y dando con su báculo a todo demonio que se acercaba a ellos. –

_¡Al fin aparecen buenos para nada!_ – ya con un poco de libertad, recargo su pistola al tiempo que maniobraba con la bebe. –

_¿Está bien la niña?_ – miro de reojo al monje. –

_Mejor que nunca._ – miro a la mocosa que estaba despierta y sin un rasguño, parecía asombroso ya que hasta Sanzo estaba todo maltrecho con el accidente del árbol. –

_Qué bueno, Hakkai se volvió loco… porque pensó que le había pasado algo_. – recordó con miedo aquel demonio de piel tatuada con enredaderas. – _se aliviara de verla._

Mientras hablaban entre ambos iban bajando el numero de demonios que estaban atacándolos, los dos luchaban bien pero aquel desorden también fue captado por Gojyo que estaba ayudando a un ensimismado Hakkai a caminar, al ver a Sanzo a lo lejos con un bulto entre sus brazos algo dentro de el regreso a la vida, así que con cuidado y todavía hablándole a Hakkai decidió dejarlo a una prudente distancia y salir a ayudar al monje y al mono.

_Mi bebe._ – susurro el castaño mirando como todos seguían batallado con los demonios. –

Aquello era una guerra sin duda alguna, tantas semanas sin ser atacados tuvo su razón, lo más seguro es que todos los demonios esperaron al momento en que tuviesen la guardia baja el grupo y así lo lograron pero no por algo se ganaron el odio de los demonios, el grupo de Sanzo sabia como limpiar la basura de su camino.

_Espero que mi hija no tenga ni un pelo fuera de su sitio._ – Gojyo llego a la escena sonriendo feliz al ver que su pequeña estaba bien. –

_Cállate la boca y trabaja..._ – el monje dio unos balazos mas sin que la niña se inmutara por el escándalo. –

_¡Y terminamos! –_ Goku grito emocionado al darle muerte con su báculo al último de los demonios. –

El sitio volvió a un silencio sepulcral, todo el suelo quedo bañado en cuerpos que se deshacían, Sanzo respiro profundo y acomodo su cuello como liberando el estrés del momento, de entre los arboles salió un Hakkai aun decaído que apresuro su paso al ver a la pequeña en brazos del monje, con una sensación de alivio increíble tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos y la acuno con suavidad al tiempo que besaba su cabecita y le desenvolvía de su manta para verificar que estuviese completa y sana.

_Soe, Mi pequeña niña estas bien._ – envolvió a la bebe entre las telas nuevamente. –

_Perdiste la cabeza en un momento crítico_ - Sanzo miro las ropas del castaño bañadas en sangre. –

_Yo…_ - se miro las manos cubiertas de sangre. – _Gojyo, agárrala._

_Cálmate, la bebe está bien, no tienes que ponerte así otra vez_. – sujeto a la pequeña con cuidado mientras Hakkai seguía mirándose las manos. –

_Mate como aquella vez_ – repitió unas cuantas veces con dolor –

_No fue igual._ – Gojyo hablo tajantemente. – _no fue igual porque hiciste las cosas adrede, sabiendo y luchando por proteger a nuestra hija, por eso considero que no es igual._

_Mis manos…_ - miro las mantas de la bebe manchadas ahora de sangre. –

_nuestras manos se mancharan de sangre las veces que sean necesarias por proteger a nuestra hija._ – Gojyo entrelazo su mano con la del castaño, manchándose ambos con aquella sangre. – _siempre será así, porque es nuestro deber como padres el protegerla._

Hakkai se tranquilizo un poco después de ello, se asusto de sí mismo con lo que sucedió pero agradecía a Gojyo, Goku y Sanzo por estar con él en esos momentos y hacerle ver que no era el asesino de años atrás, que solo era un padre protegiendo a su hijo. Después de aquel susto fue que se percataron de cómo estaban físicamente, Goku tenía incontables raspones por su cuerpo, Gojyo también, Sanzo había quedado inconsciente y por ello los demonios le habían sacado debajo del árbol y llevado con ellos, Hakkai recibió un golpe en la cabeza y hasta Hakuryu se lastimo pero lo más extraño fue que la bebe estaba perfecta, ni si quiera sus mantas se habían dañado, manchado ni nada, en verdad el monje no sabe como los demonios la sacaron de debajo del árbol pero lo que si les dejo pensando fue el encontrar la cesta de mimbre donde estaba Soe vuelta pedazos y colgando de una rama alta de aquel árbol.

_No me explico cómo esta sin un solo rasguño._ – el castaño la cambio por completo de las ropas ensangrentadas. – _tienes un angelito que te cuido…_

_Un angelito que fuma, es amargado y usa pistola._ – Gojyo le miro divertido ya que para él fue Sanzo quien evito que la niña muriera. –

_Yo no tuve que ver con eso, solo le rescate de los demonios._ – dejo ir una bocanada de humo con suavidad. –

_Al final está bien, eso es lo importante._ – acaricio la mejilla de su hija y después paso su mano por uno de los pequeños zarcillos dorados que tenia la bebe. - ….

_¿Que tiene?_ – Gojyo noto la mirada analítica de Hakkai en los zarcillos. –

_Nada, solo pensé en algo sin sentido. _

Retomaron su camino, después de esa enorme prueba de valor y coraje estaban listos para seguir, ¡rumbo al oeste!.

El cielo azul claro parecía infinito en el firmamento, ni una nube sobre aquella bóveda celeste les interrumpía, en el agua se reflejaba un auto a lo lejos marchando con brío a su próxima aventura, una que no tiene parangón en el mundo y que no se sabe como terminara pero que sí es seguro será al modo de ellos, con una honda suave la figura desaparece del agua gracias a la mano de la diosa Kanzeon Bosatsu, una ligera risita sale de sus labios al tiempo que se incorpora y vuelve a su puesto cruzando delicadamente las piernas.

_Fue un excelente regalo después de todo. _

_Pero casi muere esa niña…_ - el hombre de largo bigote le habla con cuidado tras ella. -

_Por eso lo digo, fue un gran regalo esos zarcillos… la protegerán de todo mientras siga el viaje, cuando termine, Volverán a ser un par de alhajas tan comunes y corrientes como las mías._ – acaricio sus pulseras de oro. –

_Pensé que recapacitaría de sus locuras…_ - su sirviente agacho la cabeza resignado. –

_Locura no, jamás llames al regalo de la vida una locura. _

_**FIN**_

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ME ENCANTA COMO ACABO!... EERRR…. Que profunda puede ser la diosa cuando quiere XD. No se porque siento empatía con ella, será sus ideas locas pero me divierten!. Debo pedir mil perdones por el retraso del fic, es que no tenia mente para escribir el final, cosas que siempre me pasan je je je. Pero ya esta y les tengo una gran noticia, tendrá segunda parte pero vista desde el punto de vista de otra parejita, dioses todo lo que pasara será por culpa de dos seres, la diosa inventora y mi amiga del alma Liho XD…. Ella me dio ánimos y muchas ideas increíbles para esta segunda parte!, ya casi tengo listo el capitulo así que espérenlo!, ahora es que hay Saiyuki para rato.

_**¡URASAI!**_

Una parada obligatoria gracias al agotamiento, ya era de noche y todos trataban de descansar de su primer día de viaje, como aun no llegaban a un pueblo debieron dormir con las estrellas como techo y el suelo de tierra como cama, no importaba mucho después de todo, lo más importante es que estaban vivos y bien.

_¿Qué haces con la mocosa encima?_ – Sanzo miro al mono que paseaba de un lado a otro con la bebe entre sus brazos. –

_Es que Hakkai estaba muy cansado y le pregunte si podía ayudarlo. –_ sonrió tiernamente meciendo a la pequeñita. –

_Devuélvela antes de que se te caiga. –_ siguió fumando muy tranquilo sentado en una roca. –

_Los bebes huelen tan bien. _– sin pena alguna acerco su rostro al de la pequeña que pronto hizo un pequeño sonidito como gorgoteos. _– KIAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡QUE LINDA ES!_

_Bakasaru…_ - mascullo Sanzo con una gota rodando por su cabeza. –

Aquella escena no solo la veía el monje, desde otro lugar muy distante también se podía apreciar aquel tierno escenario, tan lindo e increíble que daban ganas de seguirlo viendo.

_Le sienta bien la bebe en los brazos_. – la diosa poso su mano en el mentón pensativa. –

_No…. No…. Ira a…._ – su sirviente tartamudea angustiado por las ideas que le pueden pasar a su "inventiva" diosa por la cabeza. –

_Mí querido Kozen…. _

En un segundo el rubio monje estornudo a lo grande y un escalofrió nada agradable le recorrió la espalda de un segundo a otro.

_¿Te resfriaste?_ – Goku mira como el monje se quedo petrificado en su sitio después de estornudar. –

_Tuve un mal presentimiento. _

_¿Sobre qué?_

_No lo sé, pero no me gusto. _

_Todo está perfecto, nada puede cambiar ahora ¿o no? –_ miro a la pequeñita en sus brazos. -


End file.
